Segundas Oportunidades
by DJEMileidy
Summary: “Son nuestras eleciciones...las que muestran lo que somos, mucho mas que nuestras habilidades.” Draco Malfoy es un mortifago que nunca ha conocido lo que es hacer el bien, la Orden de Fénix ha decidido que deben asesinarle porque es un peligro para el mundo mágico y Hermione se ofrece para el trabajo. En lugar de asesinarlo, decide que el mortifago merece una oportunidad. Medio AU
1. Mortifago Peligroso

_¡HOLA! *.*_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

 _Aclaraciones Iniciales:_

 _1\. Habrá una guerra constante entre Mortifagos y la Orden de Fenix mientras intentan descubrir como destruir a Voldemort._

 _2\. Los personajes mantienen (en general) actitudes semejantes a las de los libros._

 _3\. La historia es Rated T, pero algunos capítulos podrían llegar a ser Rated M (les dejaré saber cuales son M para que decidan si leerlos o no)_

 _Otras dudas se irán aclarando con la historia._

 _Besos! Que disfruten la historia!_

 **Capitulo 1**

 _Mortífago peligroso_

 _10 de septiembre de 2003_

 _Debían ser las seis de la tarde, seguramente el sol estaba librando una intensa batalla contra la luna a las afueras de la guarida donde Draco Malfoy se encontraba. Mientras el rubio se movía rápidamente por los extensos corredores podía imaginar la luz menguando a medida que se hacia paso la noche. La orden de fénix seguramente debía estar luchando a la parte de afuera para salvar a algunos de los sangre sucia que Lord Voldemort había enviado a asesinar. El rubio se esconde tras un caballero de metal oxidado luego de atravesar la pesada puerta de madera que le condujo a una habitación, su respiración pasaría desapercibida para cualquiera menos para el hombre que acaba de llegar al lugar por la puerta contraria. El sitio es amplio, tiene una escalera junto a un ventanal con cortinas negras que conduce a un segundo piso; la misma permite llegar a dos puertas, una conecta con una bóveda y la otra con una salida._

 _-Mi mortifago 3-14…puedo respirar tu miedo…- comentó Voldemort de pie en el medio de la habitación. Él parece parte de la decoración del lugar; el gris del suelo y el negro de las paredes parecen haber sido hechos para que Tom Riddle se sintiese cómodo al detenerse allí._

 _Draco le escucha sin salir de su escondite. Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que escuchó la voz del que en un momento dado había considerado su maestro. La saliva pasa con dificultad por su garganta cuando los recuerdos de un pasado no muy lejano pasan a través de sus ojos. Él lo sabe. Sabe que Lord Voldemort está jugando con su mente para hacerle caer nuevamente bajo su dominio, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto: al menos no por el momento._

 _-Sal, Malfoy…- le llama Voldemort, Draco está entrenado para acudir al llamado, así que simplemente abandona su escondite y se detiene allí junto al caballero de metal a observar al otro. Riddle le estudia en silencio, sus ojos se detienen en la varita que el joven rubio sostiene en su mano…la misma que hace más de diez años él le había obsequiado._

 _-Veo que no te quitaron tu varita…- comentó Tom, pero la única respuesta que consigue del otro es silencio. Internamente se siente orgulloso, porque él mismo había creado al monstruo que se encuentra delante de sus ojos. Luego de terminada una obra de arte, lo único que le queda al artista es el placer de contemplarla._

 _-No pensarás que eres capaz de ser de los buenos ¿Cierto? Personalmente me encargué que en ti no quedara nada bueno.- decide hablar Voldemort, el rubio no se ha movido, apenas respira, pero Tom puede percibir como su rostro va cambiando a medida que le escucha. El chico delante del mago tenebroso llevaba fuera de su entrenamiento mucho tiempo, podría haber desarrollado cierta filosofía influenciada por la orden de fénix al estar bajo el dominio de ellos._

 _-No creo todo lo que dices, Lord.- al fin habla Draco, en su voz todavía esta presente el chico al cual Voldemort fue dando forma. La palabra "Lord" sale de su boca con respeto y Tom casi le vio inclinarse ligeramente al dirigirse a él._

 _-¿Te dijeron que hay algo bueno en ti, Malfoy? Eso le dicen a todos, pero tu y yo sabemos que lo que podría considerarse humano y bueno en ti murió hace mucho.- habla Riddle y el rubio guarda silencio porque las palabras del otro mago trabajan con rapidez en su cabeza._

 _-Necesitas ser castigado, Draco...te has portado muy mal estos últimos dos años...- murmuró el mago caminando de un lado a otro lentamente, meditando cada movimiento que llevaba a cabo._

 _-No necesito ningún castigo...- responde el rubio y Voldemort le observa sin expresión._

 _-Sí, lo necesitas, es la única forma de rectificar. Bellatrix te está esperando en la mansión, luego de tu castigo quedarás perdonado.- insistió Tom y Draco guardó silencio mientras los gritos de un pasado doloroso hacían eco en su cabeza. Las viejas imágenes pasando delante de sus grises ojos como una tormenta de fotos que él deseaba olvidar._

 _Los ruidos de pasos y murmullos le sacan del mundo oscuro al cual Lord Voldemort le estaba arrojando. Debían ser magos de la Orden de fénix, Draco apenas se mueve de su posición, pero al escuchar la voz de ella a la distancia sus ojos brillan con esperanza. Voldemort se percata de inmediato. Percibe el cambio alrededor de uno de sus mejores mortífagos y no duda en acercarse, tan rápido que el rubio apenas se percata. La varita de Tom se presiona contra el pecho del Malfoy, pero el mago no tiene intención de dañar al chico, solo le mira fijamente a los ojos. Draco le sostiene la mirada, recuerda su entrenamiento y se obliga a no mostrar miedo. Al final, no estaba seguro si era capaz de sentirlo después de todo._

 _-¿Qué es eso que vi, Malfoy? ¿Amor?- le pregunta el mago tenebroso, pero Draco no da una respuesta física ni verbal en un inicio. Pasados unos segundos, empuja un poco a Voldemort para crear distancia y la expresión del mago oscuro es una clara muestra de burla._

 _-No, claro que no…porque…yo me aseguré de que seas incapaz sentir amor. -sentencia Lord Voldemort y Draco retrocede hacia la puerta por la cual había entrado. Su rostro se ha descompuesto, por algunos segundos los ruidos alrededor se disipan. Solo la fría mirada de Tom Riddle sobre la suya es real en aquel instante. Como hace dos años atrás, se encuentra dudando de todo. La orden le había dicho muchas cosas, Harry Potter le había dicho muchas cosas e incluso ella, la que le dio la oportunidad de redimirse, le había dicho muchas cosas, pero al final…él no estaba seguro de nada. Ninguno lo conocía más que Lord Voldemort, si Riddle decía que él era incapaz de amar, es porque el mago oscuro se había encargado de que así fuese. ¿Existía acaso la posibilidad de que uno de los magos más poderosos, estuviese equivocado?_

 _septiembre 2001_

Hace años atrás Lord Voldemort había declarado una guerra sin tregua contra todos los que él considerase una amenaza contra la pureza de sangre. El mundo mágico no era un lugar seguro desde ese entonces, el mago oscuro tenía un odio profundo hacia mestizos y sangre sucias. Cada mes se realizaban dos o tres ataques en diferentes partes; las tasas de muertes aumentan drásticamente y nadie parecía poder hacer nada para detener la ola de asesinatos. El señor tenebroso, o como muchos le llamaban, "el que no debe ser nombrado", era la pesadilla de todo aquel que tuviese la desdicha de no cumplir con sus estándares de pureza.

La Orden de Fénix era la única esperanza para los amenazados; dirigida por Albus Dumbledore y teniendo como arma principal a Harry Potter, mejor conocido como "el niño que vivió". La Orden se encargaba de rastrear posibles amenazas de mortífagos e intentar salvar a los amenazadas. Normalmente, preveían los ataques de mortífagos y lograban impedirlos. La visión del grupo era esperar el momento perfecto para acabar con el mago tenebroso, sabían que solo Harry Potter podría hacerlo, pero aún no sabían exactamente como. Ellos sabían que Lord Voldemort no era humano, y mientras no lo fuese, el niño que vivió no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra él.

-Harry ¿Qué ocurrió con, Percy?- cuestiona Hermione Granger atravesando la puerta que conduce al cuarto donde Potter se encuentra de pie delante de una mesa observando las últimas fotos que habían obtenido luego de la misión fallida de hace tres días.

El moreno se gira al escuchar su nombre y no puede evitar sonreír al ver a su amiga. La castaña llevaba casi dos semanas fuera del cuartel de la orden. Había un aviso de amenaza en el otro extremo del mundo mágico y ella se ofreció a liderar el grupo que iría a asegurarse de que varias familias de mestizos estuviesen a salvo. La chica parece estar perfectamente a excepción de uno que otro rasguño en el rostro lo cual relaja al joven moreno. La tranquilidad en el rostro de Potter dura poco, la pregunta de la joven simplemente le obliga a mirar las tres fotos que reposan sobre la mesa. Una es un fondo negro donde lo único que se distingue es una varita en el extremo derecho inferior, la segunda es un suelo gris y en la última se distingue a alguien vestido de negro dándole la espalda a la cámara que habían instalado en la ropa de Percy Weasley.

-Percy murió, Hermione. Solo obtuvimos algunas grabaciones de voz y estas fotos.- habló Harry señalando con un gesto de mano las fotos sobre la mesa. El rostro de la castaña se ve compungido, el chico Weasley era muy querido por todos.

-Él sabía el riesgo…- susurró ella, como si las palabras fuesen un consuelo, no solo para ella sino también para el moreno. Hermione sabía que Harry seguramente se estaba culpando desde el momento en el cual le dijeron lo ocurrido con el pelirrojo.

-Ronald estaba furioso, quería ir él mismo a acabar con el mortífago 3-14.- comentó Harry tomando la foto en la cual salía el hombre de espalda. Aquel mortífago había asesinado tanta gente que la Orden había decidido que debían acabar personalmente con él. Lamentablemente, el sujeto parecía un arma de destrucción invencible. Habían enviado a varios magos contra él y a todos había asesinado.

-Llegué a pensar que estaría muerto para cuando regresara.- murmuró Hermione agarrando la foto que se hallaba en la mano de Potter, el moreno suspiró apoyando las manos de la mesa.

-Odio esto, Mione. No quisiera tener que matar a ninguno. Si pudiésemos conseguir que entren en razón.- comenta Harry bajando la mirada, la chica percibe la frustración en su tono de voz y saca la mirada de la foto antes de dejarla sobre la mesa y abrazar a su amigo.

-A veces hay que hacer esto, por el bien de la mayoría…- susurra ella acariciando la espalda del moreno, conociendo sus miedos e inseguridades. Tantos años juntos les había permitido conocerse lo suficiente para entender lo que necesitaba escuchar el otro. Harry levanta el rostro y mira a través de sus redondos espejuelos a la chica, sus ojos se encuentran y él suspira.

-No quiero que este sujeto siga matando a nuestros magos.- acepta el moreno y ella asiente.

-Tendrá que ir alguien lo suficientemente listo; alguien que este a la altura de este mortífago.- murmuró la chica apoyando sus manos de la mesa de metal y observando las fotos. El mortífago era rápido y listo, lo suficiente para que ni siquiera la cámara de Percy tuviese la oportunidad de captarle y dejarle al descubierto. No era uno de esos mortífagos fáciles de manipular; no, este meditaba sus movimientos antes de llevarlos a cabo y tenía a su favor el anonimato. Un mortífago peligroso, sin rostro, sin nombre…y con una gran cantidad de sangre sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Quién podría ir? ¿Sirius? ¿Albus? ¿Mcgonagall? ¿Yo?- le preguntó el moreno frustrado antes de levantar el rostro y fijar sus ojos en los de su mejor amiga. Se observaron en algunos segundos. Él guardo silencio durante un rato, internamente preguntándose si estaba interpretando correctamente la mirada de su mejor amiga. Potter no estaba seguro de poder soportar que el mortífago 3-14, como todos le conocían, asesinara también a su mejor amiga.

-Sabes que luego de los lideres soy la mejor alternativa…- habló la chica, no había prepotencia u orgullo en sus palabras, simplemente establecía lo que era evidente para todos en La Orden. Entre los magos jóvenes, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, eran los más sobresalientes. El moreno mostraba habilidades que casi ninguno tenía, probablemente porque era el niño que vivió; en cambio la castaña contaba con una inteligencia privilegiada que le había ayudado a, con esfuerzo, perfeccionar sus habilidades.

-No quiero exponerte, Hermione. Ninguno de los que ha ido a acabar con él ha regresado con vida. – respondió Potter bajando la mirada.

-Dejemos que Dumbledore tome la decisión. ¿Sí? Se lo propondré cuando llegue en la tarde. Tu y yo sabemos que podría ser nuestra única forma de acabar con él. Harry…han sido muchos muertos y no creo que se detenga.- habló la castaña colocando su mano sobre el hombro de él para que le mirase.

-Ojalá pudiese matar a Voldemort…ojalá encontrásemos la manera…- confesó el chico mirándola a los ojos, la frustración y la tristeza reflejándose en los ojos verdes del chico que tantas cosas horribles había observado a lo largo de toda su vida…desde el día que sus padres fueron asesinados.

-Acabaremos con él, Harry. Es cuestión de tiempo.- le aseguró ella para animarlo y le dedicó un intento de sonrisa.

-¿Estas dispuesta a correr el riesgo? De los tres magos que hemos enviado ninguno regresó vivo.- la voz de Albus es suave. Delante suyo se encuentran Harry y Hermione. Intercambian una mirada y luego la castaña asiente.

-Estoy dispuesta a correrlo.- acepta ella, Harry baja la mirada porque él no está completamente seguro de la decisión de su amiga.

-Entonces la pondremos al tanto de todo lo que sabemos sobre el mortifago. Harry tiene su expediente, no es mucho lo que se conoce de él, pero hasta el más mínimo detalle podría ser de utilidad. Snape está investigando donde podría ser su siguiente ataque...cuando tengamos un lugar le avisaremos señorita Granger.- anuncia Dumbledore

\- Ginny se encargará de vigilar sus movimientos y cubrirla. Con Percy no sirvió de mucho, pero ayudó a obtener ciertas grabaciones de voz.- comenta Miverna, la señora está de detrás de Dumbledore cruzada de brazos.

-Hablaré con ella entonces, nos retiramos.- anuncia la castaña y abandona la oficina de Albus seguida de Potter. Ambos caminan uno junto al otro, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

-Tengo la información del mortifago en mi cuarto. La última vez que le eché una mirada fue con Percy.- susurró el moreno, Hermione asiente y ambos se dirigen al cuarto de Potter.

El cuartel de la Orden de Fenix es lo que solía ser, muchos años atras, Hogwarts, escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Luego de la amenaza de Voldemort, muchas escuelas habían dejado de impartir clases y entre ellas, Hogwarts. El lugar fue rescatado por Albus y sus seguidores para preparar allí magos y brujas que deseasen pelear contra el mago tenebroso. Los magos debían tener un minimo de quince años para entrar al cuartel, el mismo Dumbledore enviaba cartas a los magos jovenes que considerase capacitados para ingresar a la Orden. Solo Harry había entrado a los once años, siendo por lo tal el mago joven, y por ello el mejor preparado.

-Ten, es todo lo que sabemos.- habló Potter sacando de un cajón el pergamino donde tenían la información sobre el mortifago. Hermione se sentó en la cama y comenzó a desenvolver el pergamino mientras Ronald Weasley salía del baño. El pelirrojo era el compañero de cuarto de Potter.

-No les escuché llegar.- comentó el chico secando su cabello y acercándose a ellos, vistiendo unicamente unas berrmudas negras.

-Somos discretos.- comentó Harry saludando con un apretón de manos al pelirrojo antes de que este saludara con un beso en la mejilla a la castaña, quien apenas sacó la mirada del pergamino.

-¿Es todo, Harry?- preguntó Granger sacando del pergamino su mirada. El moreno asintió, Ronald de pie junto a ella miró el pergamino reconociendo inmediatamente que ocurría.

-¿Iras a por él?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Sí...- respondió ella huyendo de los ojos azules del chico.

-Es peligroso. No deberías...- comenzó a decir Ron.

-Es una decisión tomada.- le cortó ella y volvió a mirar a Potter.

-Sí...es todo lo que tenemos...- admitió el moreno sentándose junto a ella y suspirando audiblemente. La frustración y la tristeza era visible en todo su rostro.

-No es mucho...por no decir que es nada...- murmuró la castaña confundida. El pergamino solo mencionaba que el mortifago era reconocido por Voldemort como "3-14", había iniciado a asesinar mestizos hace algunos años y parecía ser un mortifago de edad avanzada debido a sus habilidades. Aparentemente, trabajaba solo ya que nunca se habia reconocido su forma de asesinar en un grupo de mortifagos.

-Se cree que es alguien de la edad de Dumbledore o Sirius, con mucha experiencia y un gran repertorio de hechizos en su poder. Además, parece que le han sometido a varios tratamientos que le hacen más rápido y letal.- habló Potter, Ronald de pie junto a ellos asintió ante las palabras del moreno.

-Entonces, me enfrentaría a un hombre de edad mas o menos avanzada, rápido, inteligente y discreto.- comentó la chica pensativa. Pocas veces se había enfrentado ella sola a un mortifago, pero este era un caso especial en el cual ir en grupo espantaría al sujeto.

-Es alto y se dice que siempre viste de negro.- añadió Ronald sentándose en el suelo delante de los otros dos. Hermione salió de sus pensamientos cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los azules del pelirrojo.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió con Percy.- susurró la castaña, Ron bajó la mirada a la vez que llevaba sus rodillas hasta a su pecho y se encogía de hombros.

-Él conocía el riesgo...todos lo conocemos...mamá no ha parado de llorar.- comentó el pelirrojo sin levantar el rostro. Harry se mueve mas rápido que la castaña, se arrodilla junto a su mejor amigo y lo abraza siendo imitado rápidamente por la castaña.

Ronald decide apoyar su rostro del pecho de la castaña mientras Harry le acaricia la espalda. Entonces el pecoso llora por primera vez desde que recibió la noticia. Hermione le acaricia el cabello e intercambia una mirada con el moreno. Potter abraza del otro lado al pelirrojo, intentando que entienda que ellos estaba ahí con él aunque no pudiesen comprender totalmente el dolor de la pérdida.

-Te hará bien llorar...- susurró Hermione, el pelirrojo se aleja un poco y luego se esconde en el pecho de Harry. El moreno lo abraza esperando que el pelirrojo se reponga.

-Voldemort nos ha quitado tanto...- susurró Ron, las lágrimas aun recorriendo sus mejillas. Hermione de rodillas a su lado asiente. Percy no es el primer Weasley que murió en las manos de un Mortífago, Arthur también había muerto hace dos años.

-No permtiremos que ninguno de ustedes pase por lo mismo otra vez, tienes nuestra palabra.- le dije Harry. Ronald sabe que por más promesas que haga el niño que vivió no tiene el poder para impedir que hayan más muertes. Porque estaban en medio de una guerra sin tregua en la cual o matas o mueres.

-Lo que más coraje me da es que ese mortífago sigue vivo...cuando merece estar muerto.- habló Ron, el coraje presente en sus cuerdas vocales.

-Ron, Hermione lo matará. Es una de nuestras mejores brujas.- le anima Harry. Hermione asiente. En aquel momento la castaña lo decidió: mataría al mortífago 3-14 para vengar a Percy Weasley y a todos los inocentes que habían muerto en las manos de ese ser despreciable.

Continuará...

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Comentarios? ¿Hipotesis?

Aviso: Normalmente, subiré un nuevo capitulo cada 1 o 2 semanas probablemente.

Besos!


	2. La inocencia de su mirada

**Capítulo 2**

 _La inocencia de su mirada_

 _Agosto 1987_

 _Llovía furiosamente a las afueras de la mansión Malfoy, más bien, el cuartel del señor Lord Voldemort desde que había regresado. Un niño rubio, de apenas siete años, se encontraba de pie en medio de una enorme sala, a su lado se encontraba el señor tenebroso sujetándole firmemente por el codo derecho para impedir el movimiento de su cuerpo. Los ojos grises del infante, llenos de miedo y lágrimas estaban detenidos sobre el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo retorciéndose. Era su primer entrenamiento oficial y se basaba en simplemente ver a alguien sufrir delante de sus ojos y no poder hacer nada para ocultarse o dejar de ver la escena._

 _Lucius Malfoy llevaba varias horas bajo los tormentosos hechizos del señor Lestrange. El mago de rubio cabello largo apretó sus dientes obligándose a reprimir su lamento cuando una corriente lo atravesó, sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba rápidamente al castigo. Borbotones de sangre siendo expulsados por su boca a medida que poco a poco lo consumía la tortura. La mayoría de los hechizos eran desconocidos por Lucius, seguramente inventos del señor Lestrange para divertirse mientras torturaba al otro._

 _Draco Malfoy apretó sus pequeños puños a los lados de su cuerpo, inmóvil en su posición: observando la escena a través de sus pupilas dilatas por el miedo. El niño sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando vió la sangre, el agarre de Riddle alrededor de su codo se hizo más firme. El pequeño Malfoy giró la cabeza para cruzar una mirada con su maestro, pero Riddle le empujó el rostro con su mano libre para que no sacase los ojos de la escena._

 _-Te hará fuerte, 3-14.- habló Riddle fijando sus inexpresivos ojos en Lucius Malfoy._

 _-Pero es mi papá, señor.- susurró el chico sin molestarse en ocultar la tristeza y el dolor que recorría su propio cuerpo._

 _-Si puedes soportar verlo sufrir a él, podrás soportar cualquier cosa. Tu papá se portó muy mal, Malfoy. La desobediencia debe ser castigada.- comentó Tom y el pequeño simplemente asintió volviendo a apretar sus pequeños puños hasta conseguir que sus nudillos se volviesen blancos._

 _Septiembre 2001_

-Enviamos algunos magos al callejón Diagon, se rastreó un grupo de mortífagos allí.- la voz de Snape irrumpió en la oficina de Dumbledore. El hombre de cabellos blancos se encontraba sentando en su silla, McGonagall a su izquierda como de costumbre. Delante de ellos, Hermione y Ginny estaban de pie.

-¿Quién los está dirigiendo?- cuestionó Albus.

-Black está adelante. Pensé que la señorita Granger ya estaría de camino a Bulgaria, si no se da prisa no alcanzará su objetivo.- comentó Severus cruzándose de brazos.

-Hacia allá iba.- respondió Granger elevando una de sus cejas ante el rostro poco amigable del mago de cabello oscuro.

-Allá deberías estar...- fue la respuesta del otro sin descruzar sus brazos, Macgonagall reprimió el deseo de rodar los ojos desde su posición y las dos jóvenes abandonaron la oficina sin dar respuesta.

-¿Amaneciste del lado equivocado?- cuestionó Minerva, su mirada se detuvo en el hombre moreno y Severus rápidamente se ubicó delante de Albus; sus manos apoyadas en en escritorio del hombre de cabello blanco.

-¿Alguien si quiera pensó en preguntar que opino sobre enviar a Granger a atrapar al mortífago 3-14?- preguntó Snape mirando a las dos personas delante de él de manera acusadora. Mcgonagall y Albus intercambiaron miradas antes de que el mago de cabello blanco tomase la palabra.

-Lo decidimos Minerva y yo, hasta ahora nadie se ha quejado de nuestra decisión.- le respondió Dumbledore sin apenas moverse de su posición.

-Es una de las mejores brujas jóvenes en la Orden, no se debería arriesgar una pieza de tal valor. Podríamos haber enviado al otro joven Weasley o a Longbotton.- se atrevió a comentar Snape.

-Las vidas de todos ellos son importantes, Severus. Hermione se ofreció como hizo el joven Percy hace unos días, no podíamos impedirle ir si es su voluntad.- le respondió Albus y Minerva detrás del asentía completamente de acuerdo con las palabras del mago de cabello blanco.

-En eso discrepamos, Albus. Me parece que no reconoces la importancia de preservar las mejores piezas para el final.- comentó el mago de negro cabello antes de dirigirse a la salida ante la mirada de los otros dos.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde en Bulgaria cuando Hermione se aparecieron en medio de un callejón desierto. Rápidamente revisó el micrófono muggle que entre ella y Ginny habían instalado en su oído.

Habían decidido no colocarle ninguna cámara a la castaña para evitar llamar la atención; anteriormente el mortifago en cuestión había divisado la cámara que Percy llevaba en su abrigo.

-¿Me escuchas, Ginny?- preguntó Hermione asegurándose de mover muy poco los labios para que fuese poco perceptible que hablaba con alguien.

-Te escucho, la conexión es perfecta.- respondió la pelirroja, la misma se encontraba en Hogwarts, en un cuarto preparado con artefactos muggles. El mismo padre de la pelirroja con ayuda de Hermione habían creado el estudio. Los magos tenebrosos no solían tener contacto con artefactos muggles por lo cual utilizarlos le permitía a la Orden tener ciertas ventajas sobre el enemigo.

-Estoy yendo hacia el objetivo. Última ubicación que tuvimos de él fue un mestizo asesinado a las afueras de un café.- habló Hermione caminando rápidamente hacia el café que le habían mencionado.

-Estaré escuchando...cualquier movimiento extraño avisa...- respondió la pelirroja acomodándose los audiculares.

-Captado, voy a inspecionar las calles..- respondió la castaña y se detuvo en el café.

El cuerpo del mestizo ya no estaba tendido en la calle delante de la cafetería, seguramente se lo habían llevado hace algunos minutos. Hermione se detuvo en la puerta, el olor del café le llegó al olfato y ella no pudo evitar respirar profundamente. Le gustaba el olor, desde que tenía uso de memoria le agradaba el aroma de café recién colado. La castaña podía recordar a su mamá preparando una taza de café con crema para su padre. Ella se sentaba junto a él y antes de que su padre diese el primer sorbo ella se inclinaba hacia él y olía el líquido caliente.

Tras algunos segundos, la castaña siguió caminando, sus ojos yendo de un lado a otro. La posibilidad de que el mortifago siguiese en Bulgaria era mínima. Él podría haber desaparecido luego de asesinar al mestizo. Apesar de sus pensamientos, Granger caminó un poco más, hasta que entre unos arbustos que se hallaban al final de la cera la castaña distinguió un objeto escrustrado entre los rosales. Se acercó mirando disimuladamente a todos lados y luego de comprobar que nadie le observaba acercó su mano.

-Ginny, hay una varita aquí...a poca distancia del café donde asesinaron al mestizo. Creo que es la varita del mortifago 3-14.- habló Hermione observando la gruesa varita de madera de acacia. El diseño le recordaba la foto que habían logrado captar por la cámara de Percy el día que el mortifago le asesinó.

-Si su varita está ahí él no puede estar muy lejos.- murmuró la pelirroja.

Hermione levantó la vista en ese momento, sus ojos color miel recorriendo las calles con rapidez. Comenzó a caminar mirando de un lado a otro, minutos luego acabó adentrándose en un callejón. El mismo estaba completamente limpio a excepción de unos vidrios cerca de un contenedor de basura. Granger arrugó el ceño y desapareció la varita que habia encontrado con un movimiento de su mano a la vez que levantaba la mirada. En la pared de ladrillos, más arriba del contenedor de basura, habia una ventana de cristal con un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que un cuerpo se colase por el espacio.

-Ginny...creo que sé dónde está...- susurró Hermione impulsándose con sus brazos para subir sobre el contenedor y poder alcanzar el agujero de la ventana. Se detuvo unos segundos observando que había sangre en la ventana, el sujeto al entrar debió haber tenido prisa, porque no le importó lastimarse.

-Tengo tu ubicación en la pantalla...cualquier cosa habla y estaré ahí de inmediato...- respondió Ginebra.

Hermione la escuchó mientras se colaba por la ventana. Llegó a lo que parecía un almacen, con varita en mano miró alrededor. Todo estaba muy oscuro, lo suficiente como para impedirle reconocer si alguien se estaba escondiendo de su mirada. Rápidamente conjuró un lumus, la punta de su varita brilló con fuerza ante el hechizo silencioso que había hecho la castaña. Entonces se permitió comenzar a caminar, un paso tras otro, el sonido de sus pizadas apenas perceptible para sus propios oídos.

El lugar estaba repleto de cajas de diferentes tamaños colocadas al azar de un lado a otro. Hermione se detuvo delante de una pila de cajas, abriéndolas para revisar cual era el contenido. La etiqueta de la bebida leía como Vodka y Hermione arrugó el gesto recordando el sabor de aquella bebida. Los gemelos Weasley se la habían dado a beber cuando ella les pidió agua en un entrenamiento. Granger levantó el rostro de la caja y vio un espejo medio roto delante de ella, dio un paso hacia el mismo, pero un movimiento a la parte de atrás le distrajo y ella vió en el espejo como alguien se movía en la oscuridad.

Granger se giró de inmediato, detrás de ella habían varias cajas más, amontonadas una sobre la otra. Su varita apuntaba hacia allá amenazantemente, dio varios pasos; preparada para lanzar la primera maldición que le pasase por la mente. Estaba a poca distancia de las cajas cuando del lado derecho percibió movimiento, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida esta vez. Un cuerpo chocó contra el de ella logrando arrojarle al suelo y enviar su varita algunos pies a la izquierda: lejos del alcance de su mano.

Hermione no sabía cuando había cerrado los ojos, pero cuando los abrió se encontró con unos ojos grises que la estudiaban. La luz que emitía la varita de Hermione se extinguió completamente y ella golpeó al mago que estaba sobre ella. Él recibió el golpe en su ingle y se apartó cuando el dolor se expandió por su cuerpo. Granger aprovechó para ponerse de pie, pero él la sujetó del brazo antes de que ella pudiese ir a por su varita.

Nerviosa ante el solo pensamiento de estar con un mago peligroso en un espacio tan limitado, Hermione soltó el primer golpe, pegó un puño perfecto en la mandíbula del otro. El mago respondió lanzando un golpe hacia las costillas de ella, Granger supo de inmediato que la persona delante de ella tenia un buen entrenamiento en la oscuridad, porque el golpe habia sido fuerte y sin vacilación. Aprovechando el descuido de su atacante, el mortifago lanzó otro golpe, no estaba seguro de poder pegarle exactamente dónde quería, pero se arriesgó. La castaña vió venir el puño y retrocedió logrando evitarlo: iba directamente hacia su nariz, ella casi pudo percibir el calor de la mano.

La oscuridad impedía que ambos sujetos pudiesen anticipar el golpe del otro. Al final, terminaron llegando a la misma conclusión y se giraron a mirar hacia la varita que yacía en el suelo escondida por la oscuridad. Granger supo el plan de él inmediatamente y reaccionó más rápido. El mago se había distraído apenas un instante y recibió un puño en el rostro que le hizo terminar casi en el suelo. Para el instante en el cual el mortifago iba a moverse hacia su atacante tenía la luz de una varita delante de su rostro.

Hermione estaba impresionada, su respiración lograba que su pecho subiese y bajase mientras sostenía firmemente su varita en mano. Delante de ella no estaba el viejo mago que había esperado. El chico que le devolvía la mirada podría tener su edad o la de Ginny. Era rubio y de ojos grises, no podía percibir perfectamente sus facciones por culpa de la oscuridad, pero reconocía que no tenía la edad de Sirius ni la de Dumbledore. Él se movió y Hermione afirmó el agarre sobre su varita, extendiendo mas su mano para crear distancia entre ambos.

-Ganaste...- habló él y levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Hermione estaba lista para lanzar un maleficio y terminar con la vida del hombre que habia asesinado a muchos inocentes, pero de un momento a otro, él bajó la mirada y luego la levantó algunos microsegundos luego. Por milesimas de segundos, en aquellos ojos grises, inexpresivos, Hermione vió una mirada perdida, llena de miedo y dolor. Era una mirada parecida a la que veía en Harry.

-¿Vas a asesinarme?- volvió a hablar él, Granger estaba completamente inmóvil. Su objetivo era acabar con el sujeto que se encontraba delante de ella. Pero...en sus ojos había comprobado que el tambien era inocente...él era uno de esos muchos jóvenes que Lord Voldemort había convertido en armas de destrución.

-¿Hermione? ¿Lo atrapaste? ¿Hermione?- solo hasta ese momento la castaña se percató de que Ginebra llevaba un rato hablándole sin recibir respuesta.

-¿Tu quieres que te mate?- se atrevió a preguntar Hermione llevando su otra mano al dispositivo en su oído.

-No lo sé. A eso viniste.- respondió el sujeto, Hermione le vió sujetar su propio brazo. Estaba herido, por eso ella le había vencido tan rápido.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- volvió a hablar la pelirroja, Hermione no le estaba prestando atención en realidad.

-No eres lo que esperaba encontrar.- aceptó la castaña.

-Todos dicen lo mismo cuando me ven por primera y última vez.- habló el rubio dando un paso.

-No te muevas.- le advirtió ella y él se detuvo de inmediato al reconocer la amenaza en su tono de voz.

-¿Hermione? ¿Lo tienes? Debes matarlo ahora.- volvió a hablar Ginny. Hermione simplemente presionó el pequeño botón a la parte de atrás del micrófono y lo silenció.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto en matarme?- preguntó el mortífago, ligeramente enojado ante el tiempo que desperdiciaba la chica delante suyo.

-Si te doy la oportunidad de vivir. ¿Ayudarías a la Orden?- cuestionó la chica luego de pensarlo un poco. Él parecía sorprendido ante la oferta.

-¿Te parece que soy alguien en quien puedes confiar?- cuestionó él estudiando las reacciones de su atacante.

-No lo sé, pero creo en las segundas oportunidades. Te mataría al instante si intentas engañarme.- le advirtió ella encogiéndose de hombros. Hubo un ruido en el lugar, él se abalanzó hacia ella. Para sorpresa de la castaña, el mortifago no parecía estar intentando atacarla. Él solo se pegó al cuerpo de ella, el lumus quedó entre medio de sus pechos y se apagó con rapidez a medida que la castaña se distraía.

-Están aquí.- susurró el mortifago. Hermione estaba inmóvil en su posición, el cuerpo del otro presionándose contra suyo propio. Su cuerpo desprendía calor, Granger había imaginado que seria un témpano de hielo.

-¿Quiénes?- cuestionó Granger.

-Los otros mortifagos.- susurró él. No había miedo en su voz, o nerviosismo, solo establecía un hecho.

-Todavía tengo tiempo para matarte y desaparecer.- le recordó ella.

-Voy contigo.- murmuró él.

La respuesta fue suficiente para la castaña, con un movimiento sorpresivo de su varita ambos chicos desaparecieron con un ruido que podría haber pasado desapercibido. Reaparecieron en un pasillo, en el segundo piso de Hogwarts, el mortifago estaba por alejarse de la castaña cuando un puño le envió de bruces al suelo y le dejó inconsciente. Hermione se acarició la mano luego de haberle pegado con tanta agresividad, no había medido su fuerza en ningún momento. Luego de comprobar que no se había roto alguno de sus huesos se arrodilló junto al mortifago y le movió para ver su rostro por primera vez.

Era un joven delgado, con facciones delicadas, cabello rubio seguramente natural, labios rosados y piel pálida. Granger rápidamente vió que tenía una herida en el brazo derecho, la camisa negra estaba rasgada en ese espacio entre el codo y hombro. En poco tiempo la castaña estaba sobre sus pies y levitaba al chico en dirección a la oficina de Dumbledore. Albus estaría enojado cuando le viera llegar allí con un mortífago, pero seguramente el hombre de cabellos blancos apoyaría la idea de la castaña.

-Adelante...- habló Dumbledore y Hermione atravesó la puerta. Albus se levantó de su silla tan pronto vió el cuerpo que la castaña levitaba.

-Albus yo quiero...- comenzó a decir Hermione.

-¿Lo ha herido un mortifago?- preguntó Dumbledore acercándose de inmediato y arrodillándose delante del chico que Granger había colocado en el suelo.

-No...él es un mortífago.- susurró la chica de pie junto al cuerpo, mirándolo desde su posición. Dumbledore se detuvo de inmediato, miró al chico que inconsciente parecía una persona indefensa.

-¿Es el mortifago 3-14?- preguntó Albus levantándose del suelo inmediatamente.

-Sé que debía matarlo, pero...yo...- comenzó a argumentar la chica sin saber que decir. ¿Cómo explicar que al verlo comprendió que él tambien era inocente?

-Este hombre es peligroso, Hermione.- habló Albus moviendo su varita para colocar un hechizo sobre el sujeto: dejándolo asi inconsciente hasta que el hechizo fuese removido.

-Lo sé, pero...pensé que podría cambiar...- habló Hermione bajando su mirada. Si no lograba convencer al hombre de cabello blanco entonces el mortifago que ahora estaba en el suelo estaría muerto en menos de una hora.

-¿Él quiere cambiar? ¿Por qué lo traiste inconsciente entonces?- cuestionó Albus.

-Me puse nerviosa cuando llegamos aquí y lo golpeé, no quería arriesgar a nadie hasta que usted tomase la decisión final.- explicó la chica.

-Lo interrogaremos para comprobar si podemos darle una oportunidad. Busca a la señora Pince para que venga a curarlo. Estará en la sala de interrogación hasta que no le consideremos una amenaza.- habló Dumbledore y Hermione asintió antes de dirigirse rápidamente a buscar a Pince, no sin antes enviar un patronus a Ginny, quien seguramente estaba preocupada.

La señora Pince curó al joven en muy poco tienpo, la herida no era nada grave, aunque descubrieron que tenia las costillas lastimadas, como si alguien le hubiese lanzado algun maleficio hace algunos días. Tras curarlo llevaron al rubio a una sala preparada especialmente para llevar a cabo interrogaciones y le dejaron allí con las manos y los pies inmovilizados. Dos magos estaban a la parte de afuera vigilándole sin saber realmente quién era el joven que acababa de llegar.

-¡Lo que hiciste fue irresponsable!- gritó Ginny cuando encontró a Hermione sentada afuera de la sala de interrogación. La pelirroja se veía realmente afectada por las acciones de su mejor amiga.

-Lo lamento...- respondió Granger.

-¿Lograste matarlo? Si estas aquí viva entiendo que si- comentó la pelirroja, Hermione miró hacia la sala de interrogación. El cristal permitía ver al joven rubio sentado en la silla todavía inconsciente.

-¿Lo trajiste contigo?- cuestionó la pelirroja, su rostro completamente descompuesto. Seguramente el coraje expendiéndose rápidamente por su cuerpo.

-Ginny...él solo seguía órdenes de Voldemort...- intentó persuadirle la castaña; la pelirroja estaba por encaminarse hacia la puerta cuando Hermione la sujetó del brazo inmovilizándola.

-Él debería estar muerto Hermione; mató a Percy.- le recordó Ginebra, el resentimiento palpable en su voz.

-Gin, nadie puede hacerle daño, son órdenes de Albus.- le avisó la castaña. Ginny se escapó de su agarre, envió una mirada cargada de odio hacia el rubio y se fue de las mazmorras.

Hermione se volvió a ubicar delante del cristal que daba una mirada panorámica hacia el cuarto. El chico no podría verla si abría los ojos, pero ella quería verlo tan pronto estuviese consciente.Quería comprobar con sus propios ojos que la oscuridad no le había engañado. Asegurarse que habia tomado la decisión correcta al no asesinarlo, sus otros amigos se enojarían con ella cuando supiesen lo que había hecho.

-¿Quién es el chico?- le preguntó Cormac ubicándose a su lado a mirar al rubio. Hermione no le miró, seguía observando al mortifago inconsciente.

-Es solo alguien a quien estaremos interrogando.- respondió la castaña, la respuesta no satisfació la curiosidad del otro mago, pero supo de inmediato que no obtendría mas respuesta de Granger.

Unos pasos resonaron en las mazmorras, Hermione los reconoció de inmediato. Eran pasos firmes, cortos y rapidos: los pasos del temido Severus Snape. Al levantar girarse, la castaña vió al mago moreno de pie algunos pasos detrás de ella. El mago no le miraba, sus ojos estaban clavados en el mortifago aparentemente indefenso. Severus pocas veces parecía estar de acuerdo con las decisiones de Hermione Granger, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le dedicó una mirada que parecía un intento de felicitarla.

-¡Hermione!- la voz de Harry consiguió que la castaña dejase de observar a Snape. Potter había llegado a las mazmorras corriendo, abrazó a su amiga al verla completamente sana.

-Albus me contó todo. -le dijo el Potter, pero no había reproche en su voz o en su rostro. Hermione agradeció eso, sabía que el reproche de todos los Weasley sería suficiente para hacerla sentir horrible.

-Harry...lo siento.- susurró ella, sentía que no había completado la misión.

-Hiciste lo que creiste correcto, yo no estaba ahí... si tu crees que él merece una oportunidad yo confío en ti.- le aseguró el moreno acariciándole el rostro. La castaña sonrió, tenía el apoyo de Harry, eso le llenaba de confianza y seguridad.

-¿Cuánto lleva inconsciente?- preguntó Severus.

-Como una hora...- respondió la castaña girándose a mirarlo. Como si Snape lo hubiese invocado, el mortifago comenzó a moverse.

Todos los presentes estaban observándole tras el espejo, pero él no veía a ninguno. Draco sentía una presión en la cabeza, levantó el rostro a medida que abría los ojos. Inmediatamente supo que le habían inmovilizado con hechizos porque no tenia movimiento en sus manos o pies. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar lentamente, estaba en un salón vacío. Delante de él solo habia una mesa de metal, las paredes eran color crema y la silla donde se encontraba sentado debía ser de madera.

-El muchacho me recuerda a alguien.- comentó Snape, pero por más que intentó no conseguía reconocerlo.

-Dumbledore dijo que le interrogarías cuando despertase...- se atrevió a comentar Hermione, Snape la miró y ella no tuvo la valentía de seguir hablando.

-Creo que debería entrar usted, Granger. El mortífago la reconocerá; así podría confirmarnos si realmente será necesario un interrogatorio...de lo contrario podría terminar su misión.- comentó Severus y Hermione miró a Harry. El moreno asintió, completamente de acuerdo con Snape.

-Estaré aquí observando.- le aseguró el moreno con el único fin de brindarle consuelo. La castaña asintió, Harry le abrazó y ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la puerta que daba entrada a la sala de interrogación.

"A veces tomas la decisión correcta, a veces haces que la decisión sea correcta."

Phil Mcgraw

Continuará...

¿Hipotesis? ¿Comentarios?

Alejandra011: Espero que te siga pareciendo interesnare la historia. Grax por comentar.

Gracias a los que estan siguiendo la historia. Besos.

Adelanto Próximo capítulo:

 _-¿Por qué no comes?- preguntó Granger._

 _-Porque no confío en ustedes..._


	3. Que valga la pena

_Hello!!!_

 **Capitulo 3**

 _Que valga la pena_

 _Un diluvio mojaba las calles de Roma, las pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo continuamente semejaban una hermosa cortina ante los ojos de todo aquel que mirase desde su ventana. La oscuridad había vencido la luz hace algunas horas, el silencio reinaba en la mayoría de las calles, el ruido concentrado en los distintos locales. La calle por la cual andaba el joven Draco Malfoy está vacía y mojada, sus zapatos negros hacían ruido al son de sus pasos. Las luces de algunos faroles se encargaban de alumbrarle el camino mientras el rubio acomodaba su gabardina, cargada de agua, sobre su cuerpo delgado._

 _Llevaba varios minutos caminando bajo la intensa lluvia. Sus ojos grises persiguiendo a su objetivo que caminaba algunos pasos por delante con una borrachera que apenas le permitía mantenerse de pie. El rubio le sigue hasta un callejón, el hombre se ha detenido en medio del mismo. Malfoy le observa sin adentrarse en el callejón, el hombre se gira al percatarse de que no está solo y saca su varita, pero con un expeliarmus Draco le tiene desarmado._

 _-¿Quién eres?- pregunta el mestizo, tiene los ojos azules y el cabello negro. Draco no sabe su nombre, y tampoco está interesado en preguntárselo._

 _-A los muertos eso no les interesa.- responde Draco, pero el otro no le escucha, porque la lluvia ha enmascarado la respuesta del rubio._

 _No hay más palabras, solo un silencio prolongado que da paso a un rayo rojo que golpea el pecho del mestizo y lo lanza al suelo. Malfoy no sabe porqué su maestro le encomendó rigurosamente que matase al hombre. Aun así, orgulloso de haber completado su misión gira sobre sus pies y deja el cuerpo ahí tirado. Sus zapatos son el único sonido además de las gotas de agua fría que mojan su cabello a medida que se mueve. Antes de volver a la mansión se encamina a comprar un whiskey en una taberna que había visto mientras seguía al mestizo._

 _Septiembre 2001_

Hermione se armó de valor cuando se detuvo delante de la puerta, quería creer que había tomado la decisión correcta. La pequeña mano de la joven castaña sujeta lentamente el pomo de la puerta y con un empujoncito la abre y entra. Se queda de pie junto a la puerta, observando al rubio que ha levantado la mirada y ahora se dedica a contemplarla en silencio. Granger cierra la puerta y da un paso hacia el mortifago, este se limita a seguir sus movimientos.

Draco no había podido observar a su atacante en la oscuridad. En un principió había pensado que era hombre, el golpe que le había dado en la mandíbula le llevó a esa conclusión. Luego, cuando ella habló reconoció el tono de voz femenino. Sus dudas se disiparon cuando se pegó a ella y sintió sus pechos contra su torso. El rubio pestañeó un poco, sus ojos recorriendo a la recién llegada de pies a cabeza. La bruja tenía el cabello castaño, bucles controlados seguramente con algún hechizo. Ademas, tenía bonitos ojos color miel, labios naturalmente rosados y vestía una blusa negra a juego con un mahón azul cielo.

-Golpear a un mago aprovechando que está mareado después de desaparecerse no es un acto digno de la Orden.- comenta el rubio apoyando sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, Hermione inmediatamente se percata de que ha deshecho el hechizo de inmovilización de Dumbledore, Malfoy sigue su mirada y termina observando sus manos.

-Sería una aurora poco inteligente si no te hubiese golpeado.- responde la chica acercándose hasta detenerse delante del rubio, en el extremo contrario de la mesa.

-Me ofreciste ayudarles, pero me tienes aquí indefenso.- vuelve a hablar Malfoy ladeando el rostro para mirarla con una inocencia tan falsa que Granger dudó de su decisión.

-Rompiste el hechizo inmovilizador...no estas indefenso.- responde ella y él le mira a los ojos mientras piensa una respuesta.

-Eso prueba que quiero estar aquí...podría haber acabado contigo de diferentes maneras en este instante.- susurra Draco y Granger apoya sus manos en la mesa. El rubio se percata del escote disimulado de la chica, pero en lugar de bajar la mirada como cualquier otro haría, se inclina hacia adelante y le mira diractamente a los ojos con la mirada más penetrante de su repertorio.

-Tengo que tomar una decisión respecto a ti. Primero respóndeme esta pregunta. ¿Cómo te llamas?- cuestionó la castaña siguiendo el juego de los dedos de Draco sobre la fría superficie de la mesa. El rubio parecía trazar un patrón conocido únicamente por él.

-Mortifago 3-14.- respondió Malfoy casi como si hubiese ensayado la respuesta en su cabeza. Hermione supo de inmediato que era la contestación que le habían enseñado a dar. Reconoció con rapidez que el mortifago delante de ella seguía un entrenamiento.

-Ese es el nombre con el cual te identificas con Voldemort, pero todos tenemos un nombre de pila.- insistió la chica cruzándose de brazos. El rubio se movió un poco en la silla, terminó inclinándose nuevamente del respaldar.

-Suelo responder cuando me llaman por mortifago 3-14.- comentó el chico con un gesto arrogante en el rostro, Granger supo que él podía mostrar una y mil facetas.

-Nosotros no te llamáremos así.- sentenció la chica fijando sus ojos de manera retante en el rubio que le devolvía la mirada sin inmutarse.

-Draco Malfoy...- murmuró él luego de pensarlo un poco.

-¿Seguro?- interrogó Granger elevando una de sus cejas. El rubio imitó su gesto y luego rodó los ojos.

-Es la primera vez que me limito a decir mi nombre y dudan de mi respuesta.- comenta el chico ladeando el rostro. Hermione rueda los ojos y toma una larga respiración.

-Así que Draco...tus padres seguramente rebuscaron mucho para ponerte ese nombre.- se atreve a decir la castaña, el rostro arrogante desapareció inmediatamente del rostro del rubio. Hermione volvió a ver la mirada de hace una hora y volvió a sentir pena por el joven.

-El señor tenebroso eligió mi nombre personalmente, no mis padres.- le corrigió Draco y Hermione quedó sin habla por algunos segundos.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- interrogó la castaña.

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas?- le devuelve la pregunta él elevando una de sus cejas.

-Porque quiero estar segura de que tomé la decisión correcta al ofrecerte ayuda.- respondió ella des cruzando sus brazos y apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre la superficie de la mesa.

-Tengo veintiuno.- respondió él mirándole fijamente.

-Voy a ser clara contigo, Malfoy. Aún no sé porque motivo no te asesiné en aquel almacén, pero quiero darte la oportunidad de cambiar todo lo malo que has hecho hasta ahora. Voldemort es un mal dueño por donde sea que lo mires.- habló la chica ansiosa por conocer la respuesta del mortifago.

-Tampoco entiendo porqué no estoy muerto... ¿Tu eres?- cuestiona Draco y Hermione rápidamente se percata de que en ningún momento se presentó.

-Hermione. Hermione Granger.- se presenta la castaña. Draco le observa sin decir nada durante algunos sengundos.

-Eres una sangre sucia.- comenta Malfoy a modo de hecho, él no conocía otra manera de llamar a los magos como la castaña.

-Pensaré que no es un insulto.- murmuró Hermione, su gesto cambió por completo. Eran pocas las veces que le habían llamado por aquel nombre tan ofensivo. La última vez habían quedado repercusiones en su cuerpo...una marca imposible de borrar.

-No lo era.- le aclara Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te traerán comida y seguramente vendrán a hablar contigo algunas personas antes de que te permitan salir de aquí.- le comenta la castaña dirigiéndose a la salida. Draco la observó salir sin ningún comentario, sus ojos grises siguiendo lentamente el camino que ella trazaba, lentamente estudiando sus posibilidades de supervivencia en este nuevo ambiente.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? Moriré antes del segundo amanecer...- murmuró el chico en ruso, no sabía si los presentes tenían cámaras alrededor y el idioma era de los mas complicados que conocía. Sus ojos grises fueron de esquina a esquina buscando alguna señal que le pareciese amenazante.

-¿Cómo se comportó?- le preguntó Snape a Hermione cuando le vió salir. La castaña volvió a mirar al mortifago a través del cristal mientras meditaba su respuesta.

-Bien...yo sí creo que debemos darle una oportunidad.- respondió la chica.

-Es tarde, dejémosle dormir. Mañana le traerán comida y enviáremos a varias personas a hacerle preguntas. Sabremos si quiere engañarnos.- comentó Snape antes de dirigirse hacia Cormac.

-¿Qué piensas?- le preguntó Harry a su amiga acariciándole el hombro, la castaña intentó sonreírle.

-Pensaba en Ron y en Percy. Yo...no podría matar a este chico, Harry. Apenas tiene la de Ginny. Él está confundido. Lo vi en sus ojos.- le comentó entre susurros la castaña y Harry asintió.

-Todos hemos perdido en esta guerra, Hermi. Seguramente este mortifago no es la excepción...y si quiere cambiar...no somos quienes para negarle ese derecho.- le animó el pelinegro.

-Gracias, Harry. Por apoyarme.- susurró la de ojos color miel dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego de dirigir una mirada a Draco a través del cristal, se dirigió a la salida de las mazmorras.

Harry se cruzó de brazos observando en silencio al mortifago. El joven rubio se veía desconfiado, observaba de un lado a otro de manera disimulada, pero para los que le veían desde la posición de Potter era obvio que el rubio planeaba posibles maneras de escapar. Snape se ubicó junto a Harry imitándole en su posición, brazos cruzados y mirada fija en el rubio.

-Tendrá tu edad...- comentó Snape.

-La de Ginny...- debatió Potter.

-Es muy bueno en lo que hace, debe ser muy cercano a Voldemort. Eso explicaría porqué conoce tantos hechizos y porqué nunca se le veía en los grupos de mortifagos.- habló Severus viendo como el rubio apoyaba la frente en la mesa y se queda completamente inmóvil.

-Pediré permiso a Albus para interrogarlo personalmente.- comentó Potter, Snape le miró y luego volvió su vista al chico rubio.

-Me aseguraré de hablar con él también. Tengo muchas cosas que quisiera saber sobre Tom Riddle.- murmuró Severus y Potter asintió sin mirarle.

Habia pasado un día desde que habían atrapado a Draco Malfoy. El rubio seguía en la misma silla, un hechizo le impedía levantarse de su lugar y él habia decidido no romperlo nuevamente para que no lo tomarán como un acto de rebeldía. Al rubio le dolía el cuello por la posición y apenas sentía sus extremidades, en más de una ocasión estuvo tentando a mandar todo al diablo e intentar escapar, pero algo lo mantenía anclado a la silla.

Nadie había venido a hablar con él, solo una bruja colocó un plato con comida delante del rubio y un vaso de agua antes de dejarle solo minutos luego. Malfoy no había probado un solo bocado de aquella pasta que habían colocado sobre la mesa, la dona glaceada ni siquiera le llamó la atención. Sus ojos se detuvieron sobe el vaso con agua, pero el rubio se limitó a mojar sus labios con su propia lengua y empujar el vaso lejos de su vista.

En su entrenamiento le habían enseñado a soportar el hambre durante algunos días...no moriría por rechazar los alimentos que le estaban dando. Draco cerró los ojos nuevamente, no recordaba cuantas veces los había cerrado, pero ya no le importaba. Porque cuando cerraba los ojos perdía el sentido del tiempo, las imágenes de todo lo que había hecho en su vida pasaban delante de sus ojos, pero él bloqueaba las memorias con maestría.

El ruido de pisadas logró que Malfoy volviese a la realidad. Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con un chico de cabello moreno y ojos verdes. Draco no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar porque un hechizo lo golpeó, sacándole de la incómoda silla y arrojándole al suelo. El hechizo no le dolió, pero el golpe contra el suelo consiguió que cerrase los ojos para amitigar la molestia.

-¡Basta, Ron! ¡Quedamos en que te dejaría entrar conmigo si no le atacabas!- le gritó Harry al pelirrojo que habían entrado tras él. Weasley estaba furioso y eso se podía percubir en su rostro. Severus, quien entró a la habitación al observar la escena, sujetó al pelirrojo del brazo.

-El joven Weasley no está capacitado para estar aquí.- decidió Severus, su agarre era firme alrededor del brazo de Ronald, quien no hizo ni dijo nada. Snape no esperó una respuesta, solo tiró del brazo de Ron y lo hizo salir del cuarto de manera poco amigable.

-Que sea la última vez que desobedece nuestras instrucciones, Weasley.- le advirtió Severus.

-Ese mortifago asesinó a mi hermano. Deberían haberle matado.- le recriminó el pelirrojo enojado, su rostro adquiría el color de su cabello a medida que el tiempo pasaba.

-Weasley, Lord Voldemort asesinó a tu hermano y a tu padre. Este mortifago es solo uno de los instrumentos de Riddle.- le corrigió Snape, los ojos azules de Ron miraron hacia el rubio que volvía a ubicarse en la silla ante la atenta mirada de Harry y luego se dirigió a la salida de las mazmorras.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió.- se disculpó Harry observando a Malfoy. El rubio no parecía dispuesto a comentar nada al respecto, estaba mirando la mesa fijamente. Harry reparó en los alimentos que el otro no habia tocado.

-Deberías haber comido...- le recomendó Potter, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

-Estoy aquí para hacerte algunas preguntas. Espero que puedas responderlas.- explicó el moreno, el rubio asintió sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Nombre completo?- preguntó Harry.

-¿Empezamos con preguntas capciosas?- habló el rubio levantando por primera vez sus ojos de la mesa y enfocando su atención en el moreno que parecía no comprender porqué le había enojado la pregunta.

-No es una pregunta capciosa...necesitamos saber tu nombre.- respondió Harry cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya le dije mi nombre a la castaña, seguramente ella ya les dijo a todos cómo me llamo.- comentó Draco.

-Hermione no dijo nada de lo que habló contigo, únicamente afirmó que deberíamos darte la oportunidad de quedarte. Ella habló contigo, pero no era nada oficial así que no tenía porqué comentarnos.- explicó Harry y aquello pareció convencer al joven rubio.

-Draco Malfoy.- terminó por decir.

-¿Fecha de nacimiento?

-5 de Junio de 1980.

-¿Desde cuándo eres parte de los secuaces de Voldemort?- interrogó Harry ganándose una mirada burlona del rubio. Draco se acomodó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

-Nací siendo parte de ellos.- explicó Draco.

-¿Tus padres son seguidores de Voldemort entonces?- interrogó Harry.

-Eran.- respondió el rubio, Potter entonces pudo ver la mirada de la que Hermione le había hablado. Otro en su lugar no la hubiese reconocido, pero Harry Potter había crecido con esa misma mirada en su rostro.

-¿Decidieron dejar de seguir a Voldemort?- curioseó el moreno, Draco le miró a los ojos durante algunos segundos que parecieron minutos y luego negó.

-Están muertos.- habló, Potter estaba esperando ver dolor o tristeza en los ojos del rubio, pero en su lugar encontró un vacío profundo. No había expresión en el rostro de aquel joven.

-Los míos también.- susurró Harry. Era inevitable que no sintiese ese extraño sentimiento de soledad cada vez que escuchaba hablar de alguien que estuviese en su misma situación.

-Lo sé. Todos lo saben, Harry Potter.- comentó el otro, Harry se recompuso al ver que el chico retomaba su rostro inexpresivo.

-¿Por qué quieres unirte a la Orden?- cuestionó Potter.

-La castaña me hizo la oferta...se reconocer las oportunidades y tomar ventaja de ellas.- habló Draco y el moreno asintió.

\- Creo que lo que debía preguntar es ¿Por qué aceptaste la oferta?- insistió Harry, apoyó sus manos de la mesa y Draco le imitó mientras meditaba su respuesta.

-No tengo mas alternativas. El señor tenebroso no está muy contento conmigo...- comentó Malfoy.

-Haz asesinado mucha gente. ¿Desde cuándo iniciaste como mortifago?- preguntó el moreno.

-Tengo la marca desde los seis años. Pero si lo que quieres es saber desde cuando estoy asesinando mestizos y sangre sucias entonces la respuesta es desde los once años.- explicó el joven rubio. Harry estaba completamente incrédulo, su rostro mostraba sorpresa e indignación.

-No hay más preguntas...vendrá alguien más a hablar contigo. Seguramente estarás aquí dos días más.- le avisó el moreno antes de dirigirse a la salida, deteniéndose en la puerta para mirar nuevamente al rubio.

-Enviaré a que te traigan comida caliente...espero que comas.- le dijo Potter antes de abandonar el cuarto.

Draco volvió a quedar inmóvil en su posición. Hablar con el moreno solo había removido los recuerdos que fielmente mantenía escondidos en lo profundo de sus recuerdos. Las memorias dolían, eran como piedras pesadas en su corazón. Malfoy no hablaba de sus sentimientos, pero si tocaban en lo profundo de su pecho podrían palpar los dolorosos recuerdos de un pasado cargado de tristezas y dolor.

El rubio bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, no estaba seguro de que fuesen a aceptarle en la Orden. Malfoy se conocía, él no era un buen sujeto, nunca lo había sido. No fue un buen hijo, y cuando pensó que era un buen mortifago resultó que por más que su maestro le había entrenado él no podía cumplir la prueba final. El rubio maldijo entre dientes, los recuerdos de los últimos días pasaron por su memoria y él se removió intentando echar a un lado los recuerdos.

 _Días atrás_

 _-Señor, me mandó a llamar.- habló Malfoy caminando lentamente hacia Lord Voldemort. Sus pisadas eran firmes; cortas, pero rápidas. Riddle se encontraba sentado en el salón principal del escondite. Cortinas negras cubrían los enormes ventanales del lugar y un suelo de mármol._

 _-Hoy es tu prueba final, Malfoy. Si apruebas estarás listo para dirigir a mis mortifagos, tomarás el lugar de Lestrange.- Habló Riddle levantándose de su asiento y rodeando con una de sus manos los hombros del joven pelirrubio._

 _-Haré lo que sea necesario, señor.- respondió rápidamente Malfoy mientras Tom le comenzaba a dirigir hacia la salida seguidos de otros dos magos._

 _-No esperaría menos de ti. Para eso te he preparado.- habló Voldemort, Draco observaba el camino que recorrían, percatándose de que se dirigían al sotano del lugar._

 _Habia silencio en el escondite, uno que otro mortifago pasaba de un lado a otro distraído. Voldemort no habló hasta que llegaron delante de una puerta. Draco escuchó un lamento tras la puerta y levantó el rostro hacia Riddle. Sus ojos se encontraron: duda en los ojos de Malfoy y vacío en los de Tom Riddle. El rostro del rubio cuestionaba en silencio que estaba ocurriendo._

 _-Detrás de esta puerta está tu prueba, Malfoy. Tenemos un nuevo mortifago en la casa...tiene que pasar por tu entrenamiento.- explicó Voldemort antes de empujar la puerta y entrar, Draco le siguió de cerca._

 _Los ojos grises del rubio se cruzaron con los ojos azules del chico de diez y seis años que gritaba al ver como el señor Lestrange arrojaba hechizos contra una mujer de cabellos negros que vestía un traje verde pastel. Draco deseaba que la tierra se abriese en ese instante y lo tragase...habían cosas que era incapaz de hacer. Los recuerdos de su propia madre gritando pasaron delante de sus ojos y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo._

 _-Detente, Lestrange. De aquí en adelante Malfoy se hará cargo.- sentenció Voldemort y el otro mago, muy a su pesar, se detuvo._

 _-¿Qué quiere que haga señor?- interrogó Malfoy sujetando firmemente su varita. El hombre alto, desfigurado por la vida y de mirada vacía colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio y acercó sus labios a la oreja derecha de este antes de hablar._

 _-Exactamente lo mismo que le hicieron a tu madre. ¿Lo recuerdas?- interrogó Voldemort en un susurro y Draco quedó inmóvil durante algunos segundos._

 _-Señor...yo...- comenzó a murmurar el rubio con sus ojos fijos en la mujer que yacía extenuada sobre el suelo._

 _-¿Hay algún problema?- cuestionó Riddle y Draco negó rápidamente._

 _El rubio dio pasos vacilantes, en poco tiempo se encontraba a horcajadas sobre la pelinegra que abrió los ojos al sentir el peso del cuerpo del mortifago sobre su cintura. Los ojos grises se encontraron con los ojos azules de ella, el miedo y la desesperación era palpable en aquellos ojos. Draco movió sus manos, inmovilizando con una de ellas las manos de la chica, pero cuando su otra mano se deslizó hacia los senos de la joven el rubio perdió el control sobre su cuerpo. Quedó inmovil...no podía...estaba temblando y sudando...las imágenes de su madre gritando, pidiendo que dejasen de tocarla todavía le atormentaba en las noches._

 _-Lo siento, maestro...- susurró Draco, con un movimiento de su varita desapareció._

-Malfoy...- una voz conocida sacó al rubio de sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos lentamente, como si en su cabeza todo estuviese perfectamente. Sus ojos grises chocaron con los ojos color caramelo de la castaña que estaba delante de él.

-Granger...- comentó el mortifago levantando una ceja al ver como la chica colocaba delante de él un plato con pasta penee, salsa alfredo, pechuga y algunos vegetales que no le interesó reconocer.

-Debes comer...llevas un día aquí.- explicó la chica y para sorpresa del rubio se sentó en el otro extremó de la mesa, justo delante de él luego de colocar un vaso de zumo de zanahorias delante de Draco.

-Puedo soportar el hambre.- explicó él mirándola sin pestañar. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-¿Por qué no comes?- cuestionó Granger.

-Porque no confio en ustedes.- respondió él sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Hermione supo de inmediato que decía la verdad.

-Si quieres pertenecer a la Orden deberás aprender a confiar en nosotros. Deberías iniciar comiendo.- comentó la castaña cruzándose de brazos antes de extender la mano hacia el tenedor y comenzar a pinchar trozos de la pasta.

-¿Qué haces?- interrogó el rubio elevando una de sus cejas. La chica guardó silencio mientras tomaba la comida con el tenedor, llevándola a su boca tiempo después. Draco se limitó a seguir el camino de la comida hasta que se perdió en la boca de la castaña.

-Está rico, personalmente pedí que fuese pasta con salsa alfredo.- habló Granger antes de aparecer otro tenedor con un movimiento de su mano y tendérselo al joven.

Draco vaciló un poco antes de tomar lo que ella le ofrecía. Granger le observó en silencio, mientras él pinchaba trozos de la comida y la llevaba a su boca distraídamente. Para tranquilidad de la castaña, Draco tomó del zumo sin necesidad de que ella diese un primer sorbo. El rubio comía en silencio y con calma, justo como Hermione habia imaginado que seria.

-Entonces... ¿Qué edad tienes tu, Granger?- preguntó Draco antes de dar un sorbo a su zumo. Hermione, quien había estado mirándole fijamente, pestañeó varias veces antes de procesar su pregunta.

-Veinte y dos.- respondió ella, Draco asintió.

-¿Desde cuándo estas con la Orden?- preguntó el rubio, parecía hacer preguntas al azar, pero Hermione comenzaba a pensar que Draco no era de las personas que preguntaba simplemente por preguntar.

-Desde los quince.- respondió ella.

-Siete años es mucho tiempo.- comenta el rubio.

-Comparado con el tiempo que llevas tú en los entrenamientos de Voldemort mi tiempo en la Orden es insignificante.- se atreve a declarar la castaña. Draco guarda silencio mientras mastica lentamente la pasta, una perfecta excusa para no dar una respuesta.

-Potter no pudo esperar una hora para ir a contarte.- termina por comentar Malfoy y Hermione rueda los ojos.

-Estaba afuera mientras él hablaba contigo.- explica la castaña y el rubio asiente.

-¿Cuánta gente hay allá afuera esperando que haga algo mal para matarme?- interroga el rubio y Hemrione ríe al ver su expresión.

-Bastante gente. No saldrías vivo.- se atreve a comentar ella. Malfoy levanta una de sus perfectas cejas y pasa una de sus manos por su rostro, acariciando la barba que ya comenzaba a salir.

-La que no saldría viva de aquí si yo quisiese...eres tú.- comenta él, Hermione levanta una de sus cejas y le dedica una mirada burlona.

-Desarmado como estas, no eres contrincante para mi...- se burla ella apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa, Malfoy sonríe, es más una mueca que una sonrisa, pero a Hermione no le molesta.

-Granger...estoy entrenado para poder matar a cualquiera de cien maneras distintas...con o sin una varita.- susurra el rubio y la castaña sabe que no está jugando.

-Si quisieras matarme...ya lo hubieras echo- susurra ella.

-Puntos para ti.- se burla él antes de tomar de su zumo de zanahorias.

-Te traerán desayuno en la mañana y en una hora vendrá alguien mas. Mañana la Orden se reunirá a decidir que harán contigo. Tu vida ya no está en mis manos.- le advierte la castaña y Draco, por algunos segundos, piensa que ella está intentando decirle que si le matan ella no es responsable.

-Castaña...tengo una deuda contigo.- se atreve a decir el rubio y por primera vez desde que me habían traido a ese cuarto se pone de pie. Hermione le imita, su mano sujetando firmemente su varita por si se ve obligada a utilizarla.

-No me debes nada.- le responde ella.

-Ya sea que mañana decidan matarme, o perdonarme. Un Malfoy no puede quedarse deviendo una deuda.- explica el rubio y Hermione arruga el entreceño. Él no tiene forma de pagarle en estos momentos.

-Si insistes en que tienes una deuda...págamela haciendo lo correcto de hoy en adelante. Si mañana te perdonan la vida, aprovecha tu segunda oportunidad.- habla la chica. Draco asiente, Hermione se percata de que él está invadiendo su espacio personal así que levanta su varita hasta que esta toca el pecho de Malfoy.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?- pregunta el rubio.

-No, pero no me gusta que se me acerquen tanto.- explica la castaña.

-Solo quería decir gracias...y que lo escucharas con claridad...porque no lo repetiré.- explica Malfoy en un susurro antes de volver a su silla y ubicarse de la misma manera que habia estado desde que le trajeron al cuarto.

-Que valga la pena todo esto, Malfoy.- susurra la castaña y sin más se dirigue a la salida. Draco la sigue con sus ojos grises, la chica vestía una blusa roja de manga larga y un mahón negro. El rubio trazó la silueta del cuerpo de ella mientras se alejaba, tantos años como el mortifago preferido de Voldemort le habían alejado de los placeres cotidianos de la vida. Como el placer de permitirse pensar que la castaña, aunque era una sangre sucia y por ende, prohibida para él, era una chica físicamente hermosa.

Continuará...

Annykzhenn: Hola! De los de la Orden nadie conoce a Draco, pero uno que otro conoció a los padres así que no estará del todo solo :D Creo que con cada capítulo se verá que tan horrible es Voldemort. Besos. Gracias por leer y comentar.

Pauli Jean Malfoy: Hey! Habia un error en una de las fechas, por eso pareció que se conocían anteriormente, pero no, ellos se conocieron en el momento en que Hermione lo encuentra en el almacen. La historia inicia con una escena de lo que pasará años después de que se hallan conocido (Espero haber aclarado un poco tu duda xD) Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos.

Yaro Alex: Hola! Definitivamente la historia viene llena de mucho drama, momentos en los que amarán a los personajes y otros en los cuales los odiarán. Sé que es super sorpresivo que el entrenamiento halla iniciado a tan temprana edad, pero la tortura de Lucius va a ser casi nada comparado con todo lo demás que se irá revelando. Sí, inicié casi por el final jeje precisamente ese es el gran misterio de la historia...solo al final se sabrá si Draco ha sido capaz de enamorarse. Hasta ahora creo que sí mostraré como era la relación de Draco con sus padres. El principio de cada capítulo es un pequeño flash-back sobre la vida de Malfoy así que seguramente uno que otro mostrará como fue su relación con sus padres. En parte tienes razón, Draco nunca ha estado totalmente de acuerdo con todo lo que le tocó vivir, pero además de eso tuvo otro motivo para aceptar la oferta de Hermione como se vió en este capítulo ;) Espero te halla gustado el nuevo capítulo, gracias por comentar y besos!!

Magicis Fidem: Hola! Espero que te halla gustado la continuación. Gracias por comentar! Besos!

Gracias a los que están siguiendo la historia.

¿Opiniones?

 **Adelanto**

 **-¿Y los demás inocentes que asesinaste?- preguntó la castaña...**

 **-Ellos no son asunto tuyo...**


	4. Ex Mortífago

**Capítulo 4**

 _Ex mortífago_

 _Mayo 1987_

 _Era un hermoso lunes, el sol centellaba en alto del cielo, perfectas nubes de algodón en lo alto del cielo cubrían parte de la inmensidad azul. Los niños jugaban en los parques, en los patios o dentro de las casas. Dentro de la mansión Malfoy, el pequeño de ojos grises observaba por el enorme ventanal de su cuarto de entrenamiento los hermosos árboles a las afueras. El niño miraba expectante el bonito día cuando escuchó ruido a su espalda._

 _-Buenos días, Bella.- saludó el pequeño viendo a la mujer pelinegra detenerse cerca de la puerta con una sonrisa._

 _-Buenos días, Draco.- respondió ella, él le dedicó una sonrisa inocente._

 _-¿Hoy también debemos entrenar? ¿No podríamos salir a jugar un rato?- interrogó el niño de ojos grises acercándose a Bellatrix. La morena le dedicó una sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla._

 _-Draco, es tiempo de entrenar.- explicó ella._

 _La desilusión en el rostro de Malfoy no se hizo esperar. Sus ojos viajaron hacia los árboles, deseoso de poder sentir el viento golpeando su rostro a medida que corría. Pocas veces había salido de la casa, su madre acompañándolo siempre que le permitían salir. En los últimos meses no le dejaban hacer otra cosa aparte de entrenar, él no comprendía porqué lo único que podía hacer era eso._

 _-¿Todos los niños entrenan como yo?- cuestionó el niño sin mirar a la mujer de cabello riso._

 _-Solo los niños especiales entrenan como tú.- explicó Bella acariciándole el cabello, Draco asintió lentamente, controlando el deseo de llorar. Bellatrix le castigaría si le veía derramar alguna lágrima._

Septiembre 2001

Nuevamente le estaban trayendo desayuno al rubio de ojos grises. Malfoy se acomodó en la silla, apoyando los codos en la mesa de metal y tomando los cubiertos que le habían traído para que desayunara. Llevaba dos días en la misma rutina, para su sorpresa la castaña no había vuelto en ningún momento y a él le seguían interrogando diferentes magos que claramente desconfiaban de él. Al amanecer del tercer día, cuando la bruja de siempre le trajo el desayuno para luego caminar a la salida, Hermione Granger entró cargando una bandeja que depositó en el otro extremo de la mesa.

-¿A qué debo tu compañía?- interrogó el rubio observando a la chica con una ceja levantada. Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba delante del mortifago y se preparaba para comenzar a comer sus waffles con mermelada.

-Ya tomaron una decisión respecto a ti.- explicó la chica dando un sorbo a su zumo de frutas. Draco asintió bajando la mirada a su plato de waffles en espera de algún otro comentario de parte de la chica.

-¿Malas noticias?- preguntó Draco al percatarse de que la chica seguía con su desayuno sin explicarle nada con respecto a lo que ocurría con él.

-Buenas y malas...- aceptó ella.

-La buena primero.- habló él.

-Te dejarán quedarte.- respondió ella levantando su mirada de su desayuno, los ojos grises se encontraron con los color caramelo y el silencio reinó durante un rato.

-Y la mala...- susurró Malfoy dejando a un lado su comida y centrando su atención en la chica que seguía con su desayuno.

-Estarás a prueba estos meses. Y de hecho, soy responsable de todo lo que hagas mal.- habló la chica mirándole sin pestañar. Draco bajó la mirada durante algunos segundos y cuando volvió a levantarla ella todavía le estaba mirando. De cierta forma, ella no parecía muy feliz con esa responsabilidad.

-¿Qué va a pasar de aquí en adelante? ¿Qué debo hacer?- cuestionó Malfoy, Hermione supo que estaba re-programándose para su nueva forma de vida.

-Hay mortifagos atacando en todas partes, normalmente enviamos grupos a diferentes lugares para evitar la muerte de mestizos y...como tu los llamas...sangre sucias. Pero, a ti te entrenarán primero...en algunos meses estarás listo.- le explicó la castaña y Draco asintió.

-Estoy entrenado...- le recordó él.

-Sí, entrenado para matar sin más. Tienes que aprender nuestros hechizos, nuestras maneras de comunicarnos y debes saber cuándo perdonarle la vida alguien. No somos una bola de asesinos sin corazón.- le explicó ella. Malfoy observó como ella cruzaba sobre el plato sus cubiertos y luego la volvió a mirar a los ojos.

-Yo sí lo soy.- le recordó Draco.

-Por eso estarás bajo entrenamiento.- replicó ella poniéndose de pie y él la imitó.

-El hombre viejo que cree conocer todos mis secretos ¿volverá a hablar conmigo?- interrogó Draco, Hermione escondió su sonrisa ante el comentario del mortifago. Albus dejaría de ser considerado con Draco si escuchaba como le describía.

-No. No por el momento, a menos que sea necesario.- respondió la chica.

-¿Me quedaré aquí?- interrogó Draco.

-No, vine a mostrarte el lugar y a enseñarte donde dormirás. Te advierto que no podrás abandonar el castillo y no tendrás una varita, solo en los entrenamientos te daran una.- le advirtió la chica, Draco asintió.

-Ya te dije que con o sin varita podría hacerles daño.- le recordó Draco sin esconder su sonrisa burlona.

-Que no te escuchen decir eso. Por cierto, hay varias personas aquí que darían lo que fuese por verte muerto; no les des motivos, e ignora sus comentarios. Digamos que...mataste mucha gente.- le comentó la castaña señalando luego la puerta para que él la siguiese.

\- Gente que me quiere matar... ¿Cómo el chico pelirrojo?- cuestionó Draco mientras seguía de cerca a Granger. La castaña le miró con una ceja levantada y luego asintió.

-Se llama Ronald. Asesinaste a su hermano hace dos semanas.- explicó Hermione.

-¿A su hermano?- preguntó Draco pensativo, no recordaba haber asesinado a alguien parecido a aquel chico.

-Percy Weasley. Fue enviado a matarte.- comentó Hermione mientras caminaban hacia la salida de las mazmorras. Draco se percató de que habían dos brujos siguiéndoles con la mirada a medida que se movían.

-¿El chico de la cámara?- preguntó Malfoy recordando al hombre que lo había arrinconado en un callejón oscuro y sucio.

-Si, el de la cámara.- murmuró Hermione.

-Asesinar en defensa propia no sería considerado un delito en mi cabeza.- se atrevió a decir Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros, aunque en realidad, en su cabeza nada era un delito. Lord Voldemort le habia enseñado que, los mestizos, sangre sucias y traidores de la sangre debían ser asesinados. Hermione decidió no mirarlo, porque apesar de todo, él tenía un punto.

-Él quería detenerte.- murmuró Hermione intentando defender a Percy.

-Yo no soy responsable de que él intentase matarme, no le dije que me buscase. Si él no hubiese intentado abordarme en el callejón yo nunca hubiese pensado en matarlo.- comentó el rubio, Hermione se detuvo para poder mirarlo a los ojos y él le devolvió la mirada con tal tranquilidad que ella retomó la caminata para evitar golpearle.

\- ¿Y los demás inocentes que asesinaste?- interrogó la castaña, había cierto veneno en sus palabras y ella lo sabía.

-Ellos no son asunto tuyo.- respondió fríamente el chico y ella se arrepintió de sus palabras.

-Tienes razón.- susurró Hermi de vuelta y siguieron andando en silencio.

Draco miraba de un lado a otro, sus ojos reparando en los caballeros de metal y en las puertas con cuadros que se movían. Uno que otro fantasma pasaba de un lado a otro, el rubio tenía una idea de donde se encontraba, pensó en preguntar, pero no deseaba hablar con Granger. La castaña se sentía incómoda, luego de las últimas palabras que intercambiaron. Pasado un rato en silencio ella decidió que su comentario no había sido acertado.

-Lo siento...- murmuró Granger mientras esperaban las escaleras movedizas. El chico no respondió y la castaña se sintió aún peor consigo misma. Había decidido darle una oportunidad para cambiar y a la primera le había sacado en cara todos sus asesinatos.

Malfoy siguió andando hasta que estuvo algunos pasos por delante de ella. Hermione suspiró audiblemente y le dio alcance, sujetándole cuando la escalera comenzó a moverse y él iba a seguir andando. Draco le miró con una ceja levantada y ella lo soltó de inmediato mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Te quedarás en el cuarto junto al mío, si tuvieses algún problema no dudes en avisarme.- le comentó Hermione.

-¿Estamos en Hogwarts?- cuestionó el rubio fijando su atención en la puerta de la señora gorda. Malfoy jamás había estado en la escuela, pero su madre le había hablado del colegio de magia y hechizaría. Historias fascinantes que su madre le narraba en las noches. En un momento dado, él incluso pensó que si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas él podría haber estudiado en la Hogwarts.

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó la castaña.

-Los fantasmas, las puertas, las escaleras movedizas, los cuadros. Me hablaron mucho de este lugar hace algunos años.- explicó el rubio sin mirarle y Hermione asintió.

-La contraseña para acceder a la torre es "Fénix" no será difícil recordarla. La mayoría de los jóvenes dormimos aquí.- le comentó Hermione mientras atravesaban la puerta de la señora gorda y el ruido de conversaciones comenzaba a escucharse en la distancia.

Un pequeño espacio seguido de un pasillo conectaba con el área llamada anteriormente sala común Griffindor. Draco caminaba junto a la castaña observando a todos los jovenes que se encontraban allí hablando. La mayoría de ellos, al verles, giraban el rostro y murmuraban antes de seguir con sus conversaciones. Hermione se detuvo junto a Luna y Neville, los dos jóvenes se encontraban junto a la chimenea.

-¿Él es?- preguntó Luna sin esconder la curiosidad que se desprendía de su voz.

-Sí. Luna, él es Draco Malfoy. Draco, Luna Lovegood.- los presentó la castaña, el rubio hizo un gesto con la cabeza. La rubia simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Neville Longbotton.- se presentó el de cabello oscuro extendiendo su mano, el rubio la tomó sin vacilar. Cruzaron miradas, Malfoy buscó incomodidad en los ojos del otro chico, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal.

-Draco estará en entrenamiento.- les explicó Hermione.

Los tres siguieron dialogando durante un rato más, solo Draco permanecía inmóvil escuchándoles. El rubio estaba incómodo, su antebrazo comenzaba a arder anunciándole que Lord Voldemort estaba llamándole. Internamente el rubio agradeció su camisa negra de manga larga, la cual cubría su marca tenebrosa y no permitía que nadie fuese consciente del llamado del que no debe ser nombrado. Hermione a su lado, luego de algunos minutos, se volvió hacia él.

-Vamos a tu cuarto, seguro quieres bañarte antes de comer.- comentó la chica y sin más se fueron rumbo a la habitación de Draco.

La castaña lo dirigió en silencio durante todo el camino, él no tenía ninguna intención de hablar. Ademas, poco le importaba el lugar hacía donde le dirigían. Hermione le miraba de costado, pendiente a las reacciones del joven rubio hasta que se percató de que él no estaba interesado en su presencia. Se detuvieron delante de una puerta y Hermione se preparó para retomar la conversación.

-Te traje a salvo. Dormirás aquí, hay un baño interior y cualquier cosa yo duermo en el cuarto a la derecha.- le comentó Hermione y Draco asintió.

-Bien, ya no necesito niñera.- murmuró el rubio y sin más entró al cuarto dejándola sola. Hermione le vió irse, levantó su varita colocando un hechizo sobre el cuarto y sin más abandonó el lugar.

Los días para Draco Malfoy fueron una extraña mezcla de emociones. Hermione le había mostrado el comedor una sola vez, era un lugar enorme con cuatro mesas largas. Una de ellas era utilizada para colocar los alimentos y en las otras tres se sentaban los integrantes de la Orden a comer. Draco en lo personal no se sentía muy cómodo allí, buscaba espacios vacios en las mesas para comer o se llevaba la comida a su cuarto.

Malfoy había iniciado el entrenamiento de la Orden, poco hablaba en medio del mismo. Todo parecía no ser tan complicado, el chico sentía que no encajaba del todo, pero no tenía intenciones de expresarlo. Lo rodeaban chicos y chicas de menor edad, en su mayoría bastante inexpertos. Nimphadora Tonks, encargada del entrenamiento en general, de vez en cuando decidía que el rubio realizase la práctica contra ella porque reconocía que Draco superaba en experiencia a todos los otros.

-Malfoy...buenos hechizos.- le comentó Tonks cuando terminó el entrenamiento. La mujer de cabello rosa se sentó junto al chico en el suelo y él simplemente le observó.

-Algunos son hechizos diferentes a los que suelo usar.- se atrevió a aceptar él. Los demás jovenes habían abandonado el salón de entrenamiento.

-He notado que se te dificultan los hechizos que ameritan toda tu concentración. Parece que tienes muchas cosas en tu cabeza.- habló ella de nuevo acomodándose en su posición, llevó sus rodillas a su pecho para estar más cómoda.

-No todos tenemos la suerte de poder pensar en una sola cosa con facilidad.- comentó Draco.

El silencio entre ellos era palpable. Se miraban a los ojos y luego desviaban la mirada, habia una extraña mezcla en los ojos de Draco que a Tonks le recordaba los ojos de Narcissa. Nimphadora era de las pocas en la Orden que podían asegurar haber conocido a los padres del mortifago. Tonks, más que conocerlos, podía decir que eran su familia...pero no lo había dicho en ningún momento, porque no era algo que quisiese recordar.

-Soy sobrina de tu madre. ¿lo sabes, cierto?- preguntó Nimphadora luego de un largo silencio. El rubio le miró sin pestañar y luego miró el suelo color caoba.

-Mi madre te mencionó una que otra vez.- comentó Malfoy.

-Lamentablemente la guerra nos separó del todo...- susurró Tonks. Todo había iniciado hace mucho tiempo atrás, Narcisa estaba embarazada cuando la separación inició.

-Eres todo lo contrario a nosotros. Todo lo contrario de Bellatrix.- murmuró Draco sin mirarla; no podía evitar compararlas, Bella habia sido su maestra personal por ordenes de Voldemort. Ninphadora colocó una mano en el hombro de él, pero no hubo reacción alguna de parte del rubio.

-Bella está confundida...- susurró Tonks.

-Confundida no es la palabra acertada...- murmuró el chico. Ninguno sabía como responder a esas palabras.

-Harry me dijo que habló contigo. ¿Te mencionó el interrogatorio?- preguntó la mujer comprendiendo de inmediato que el rubio no estaba listo para hablar aún sobre muchas cosas. Draco asintió y la miró directamente a los ojos nuevamente.

-Le dije que tendría que utilizar Veritaserum conmigo. Soy incapaz de revelar nada que tenga que ver con ya sabes quien por voluntad propia.- habló el rubio y en los ojos de ella se reflejó la pena, pero Draco estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no captó su mirada.

-No estoy de acuerdo con obligarte a hablar, estás aquí por voluntad propia, no eres un prisionero.- habló la mujer, habían desarrollado cierta confianza a medida que se veían obligados a pasar tiempo juntos. Además, Tonks desde que supo quién era el chico decidió que lo protegería y ayudaría.

-Tienen un hechizo en mi cuarto para saber cuando salgo y cuando entro. Hay mucha seguridad en todos lados, incluso a veces hay gente que me sigue hasta el comedor. Creo que me ven como un prisionero o una amenaza.- comentó Draco encogiéndose de hombros, no parecía que le importase todo eso, pero él solo quería que Tonks supiese que no era un idiota. Malfoy sabía que seguían desconfiando de él y eso no le tomaba por sorpresa.

-Siendo quien eras es obvio que no confíen en ti rápidamente.- habló Tonks.

-No quiero que confíen en mi. En realidad me da igual que lado gana la guerra. Yo simplemente quiero que esto acabe.- aceptó el rubio y los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

En los ojos de ella habia una gran pena, no comprendía que había vivido el pequeño de los Malfoy para poder decir esas palabras con tanta frialdad. En cambio, en los ojos de él solo había un gran vacío...y Tonks, por un instante, entendió que Draco seguramente se sentía solo. Muchas veces, através de los años, habia visto esa mirada en los ojos de muchos en la Orden. Cada vez que un mago o bruja perdía a alguien que amaba...Tonks era capaz de ver ese mismo vacío. Aun así, había algo particular en la mirada de Malfoy. El vacío y la soledad parecía no abandonar nunca sus ojos.

-Permiso...- la voz de Hermione irrumpió en el cuarto, la chica acababa de abrir la puerta del aula de entrenamiento.

-Ven, querida, ya acabamos.- le dijo Tonks poniéndose de pie, Malfoy seguía sentado en el suelo. La chica de cabello rosa le dedicó una sonrisa al rubio y se dirigió a la salida. Ambas mujeres cruzaron una mirada cuando se encontraron en la puerta, la castaña con las manos perdidas en los bolsillos de su mahón negro.

-Hola...- saludó Hermione parándose frente al rubio. Draco se acomodó en el suelo, sus rodillas extendidas hacia adelante y los brazos a sus lados. Las palmas de sus manos reposando sobre el suelo y sus ojos fijos en la chica que le devolvía la mirada.

-¿Necesitas algo?- cuestionó Draco elevando una de sus cejas, la castaña suspiró y se sentó delante de él en forma india. La expresión del rubio no cambió ni un poco; la chica delante suyo apenas le habia dirigido la palabra en los últimos días.

-En realidad, me envió Snape a avisarte que el interrogatorio será mañana en la mañana.- habló ella mirándole fijamente. Draco levantó una de sus cejas y se inclinó hacia Granger; sus manos ahora apoyadas sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Estarás presente?- interrogó él.

-Sí...- respondió Hermione.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó Malfoy ladeando el rostro.

-Has estado comiendo solo. ¿Puedo saber por qué?- interrogó Granger.

-Aquí todos me mirán como si fuese una cosa extraña.- respondió Draco, por algún motivo se sentía capaz de hablar con ella. Con los otros se sentía incómodo y hasta cierto punto amenazado, pero con Granger se sentía capaz de expresarle su opinión.

-A algunos se les hace difícil tratarte, pero si te aíslas será más complicado.- habló ella.

-¿A ti se te hace dificil?- interrogó él.

-No lo sé. Te aislaste, no me has dado la oportunidad de tratarte.- explicó la castaña fijando sus ojos en los de él. Draco no desvió la mirada, pero sus ojos no decían nada, estaban vacíos...como siempre que le miraba a ella.

-¿Qué edad dijiste que tenías?- cuestionó el rubio, el repentino cambio tomó a la chica por sorpresa. Arrugó el ceño confundida.

-Veinte y dos.- susurró ella.

-¿Igual que Potter?- interrogó Draco.

-Si. ¿Por qué preguntas?- cuestionó la chica sin comprender el motivo de aquellas preguntas.

-Por preguntar...- respondió él, pero la castaña supo de inmediato que no era del todo cierto.

-Le gustas a Weasley.- habló Draco y Hermione estaba completamente sorprendida ante la declaración del mortifago delante suyo.

-Ronald es uno de mis mejor amigo.- le debatió ella.

-¿Y? Además, a Potter le gusta la pelirroja que me mira con odio cada vez que entro al comedor. - siguió hablando Draco.

-Se llama Ginny.- comentó Hermione.

\- Potter no tiene muy buen gusto en mi opinión. - siguió hablando Draco y Hermione tenía el ceño fruncido. El rubio llevaba algunos días con ellos y definitivamente estaba pasando el tiempo estudiándoles y llegando a conclusiones con respecto a todos.

-Harry es un chico que a sufrido mucho. Ginny desde que lo conoce ha estado ahí para él.- comentó Hermione, estaba un poco incómoda con la conversación, pero por algún motivo no quería irse.

-El sufrimiento y el dolor son herramientas útiles.- susurró Draco, sus ojos parecían perdidos y Hermione se percató de inmediato. Sus pequeñas manos rápidamente reposaron sobre las del rubio, lo cual logró que ambos se sorprendieran.

-Nadie se merece sufrir...- susurró Hermione, el rubio salió de su mundo y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo he visto los monstruos que estaban debajo de mi cama tomar vida...y sí merecemos sufrir...- habló él, sus ojos comenzaban a perderse nuevamente. Ya no estaba mirando el rostro de la castaña. Hermione decidió devolverle a la realidad apretando sus manos, las manos de ambos ahora estaban sobre las rodillas del rubio.

-Tu no eres un monstruo. Voldemort sí lo es.- le corrigió Hermione.

-No me conoces. Él sí.- murmuró el rubio y se movió. Estaba de rodillas delante de ella, él la miró fijamente y se acercó más.

-Creo que ni tu mismo te conoces...- susurró la castaña y Malfoy se detuvo por completo. Estaba de rodillas inclinado sobre ella. Granger no se habia movido, lo cual había conseguido que el espacio entre ambos fuese menos. Entonces en la cabeza del rubio se encendió una luz de alerta, estaba casi encima de una sangre sucia y no con el propósito de asesinarla.

Draco dio un salto hacia atrás, levantándose con tal rapidez que Hermione se espantó. El rubio había retrocedido bastante, Hermione se puso de pie y se acercó de inmediato. Ella no comprendía al chico que estaba delante suyo, pero había algo en él que extrañamente le atraía. Malfoy la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y ella sin más lo abrazó dejándole inmóvil.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó él. No recordaba desde cuando no le daban un abrazo.

-Se llama abrazo, creo que lo necesitabas.- susurró ella apretándolo, Draco bajó sus manos y las colocó en la cintura delgada de la chica, estaba rígido como una piedra, pero a Hermione no le importaba. El rubio llegó a una conclusión: la cintura de una sangre sucia encajaba perfectamente en sus manos. Y el aroma natural que desprendía, una mezcla de día lluvioso y libros: no era repugnante...no era como Voldemort había dicho.

-¿Pasa algo aquí?- cuestionó una voz en la puerta. Ambos se separaron, Hermione se sonrojó al ver a Ronald bajo el marco de la puerta. Draco ni siquiera se inmutó, observaba al recién llegado sin expresion.

-Estabamos hablando...- explicó Hermione.

-Harry te está buscando. ¿Vienes?- preguntó Ron levantando una de sus cejas. Granger asintió encaminándose hacia él. Al llegar a la puerta, Hermione volvió a mirar al rubio, pero él estaba mirando el suelo, lo cual impidió que la chica viese la confusión expandirse por su rostro.

El rubio se encerró en su cuarto luego de eso, a la hora de la comida en lugar de ir al comedor se dirigió a la biblioteca. El silencio del lugar le gustaba, había encontrado la biblioteca mientras deambulaba por el castillo luego de haber salido de un entrenamiento. Draco se sentó en una mesa polvorienta cerca de la entrada, un candelabro viejo alumbraba la mesa y le permitía leer un libro que habia iniciado la tarde anterior.

Estuvo allí horas muertas, leyendo en silencio, perdido entre las líneas de aquel viejo libro. Su rostro fruncido completamente mientras meditaba en lo leído. Estaba leyendo sobre horrocruces,había escuchado a Bellatrix hablar de ellos en una ocasión, pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de preguntar sobre ellos. Tampoco sabía con claridad qué tenían que ver con Lord Voldemort, pero sí sabía que eran importantes para el señor tenebroso.

A media noche, el rubio colocó la palma de su mano izquierda sobre su antebrazo derecho, donde su marca tenebrosa ardía ante el llamado de Riddle. El rubio apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y entre dientes murmuró el hechizo que debía tranquilizarle. Su antebrazo sintió el alivio, un frío se instaló alrededor de su marca y él volvió a acomodar su camisa negra de manga larga. Fielmente había lavado la camisa todas las noches y la había vuelto a usar al día siguiente. No pensaba utilizar la ropa que habían dejado en el cuarto, no eran dignas de un Malfoy.

Draco sabía que si le descubrían haciendo magia avanzada sin varita la Orden se alarmaría y colocarían más atención sobre él. Aún así, el quemazón en el brazo era tan insoportable que él no podía negarse a si mismo la oportunidad de sentirse mejor. Abandonó el lugar minutos luego, caminando por los pasillos apresuradamente. Algunos fantasmas le salieron al encuentro, murmuraban sobre él mientras le miraban y Draco sabía que todos sabían que era un mortifago. La señora gorda le miró acusadoramente cuando el murmuró la contraseña, pero le permitió la entrada. Se encontró solo en la sala común, se sentó delante de la chimenea apagada y suspiró apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.

-¿Todo bien, Malfoy?- preguntó Harry Potter y el rubio se giró sorprendido. El moreno le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí. Buenas noches, Potter.- habló él, poniéndose de pie y caminando escaleras arriba rumbo hacia su habitación. Lejos de todas las miradas que solo le hacían desear salir corriendo y volver a estar bajo las ordenes de su maestro.

Temprano en la mañana Hermione golpeaba suavemente con sus nudillos la puerta del ex mortifago. Draco estaba despierto hace una hora, pero estaba tendido sobre su cama pensando. El ruido sobre la puerta le hizo abrir los ojos. Él se imaginaba quien estaba del otro lado, esperó algunos segundos y luego le pidió a la chica que pasara. Hermione empujó la puerta y observó hacia la cama, encontrándose con los ojos grises del rubio. Draco estaba boca arriba, había apoyado su cuerpo sobre sus codos para poder mirar a la chica que seguía en el marco de la puerta.

-Te vine a buscar para el interrogatorio.- explicó la castaña, él asintió y se levantó de inmediato. Los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy estudiaron a Granger. Ella volvía a vestir unos jeans azules, pero esta vez tenia una blusa blanca manga larga...como cada vez que la veía: él sabía que algo ocultaba con aquella ropa.

-¿Solo preguntas generales, cierto?- interrogó Draco. Hermione percibió cierto miedo en su voz. Él parecía actuar como si siguiese siendo un mortífago, pero estuviese en las manos de un nuevo dueño y no conociese como le tratarían.

-No te preguntarán nada personal, estaré presente.- le aseguró Hermione.

-Granger, confiaré en tu palabra.- le aseguró él deteniéndose delante de ella en la puerta. La castaña asintió, sus ojos color caramelo detenidos en aquellos destellos grises, tan vacíos, pero tan profundos a la vez.

-Vamos.- murmuró la chica y él la siguió.

 _"Las masas humanas más peligrosas son aquellas en cuyas venas ha sido inyectado el veneno del miedo..."_

 _O. Paz_

Continuará...

 **Pauli Jean Malfoy** : Jajaja cualquier duda que tengas pues me dices y te la aclaro xD Todavía no le han dado a beber veritaserum, pero pues ya ves: eso es lo próximo xD No quería que Hermione comenzase engañando a Draco para hacerle beber veritaserum, eso haría que él desconfiase de ella. Y si! Él va a salir a una misión pronto, ya veras como sale todo XD Gracias por comentar! Besos.

 **Yaro Alex** : Creo que definitivamente ese proceso de "confianza" hacia Hermione va a ser parte del centro de la historia. Admito que con Harry el trato ira variando de capítulo en capítulo. En capítulos futuros se sabrá como los Malfoy terminan sacrificando todo por seguir a Voldemort, digamos que aunque fue voluntario a la vez no lo fue. Lo de los semi-dobleagentea no es mala idea XD Gracias a ti por comentar, besos!

Próxima actualización seguramente en pocos días ya que el capítulo lo tengo escrito.

Adelanto

 _-Draco...por favor...suéltalo.- insistió ella._

 _-No me llames Draco...no me conoces._


	5. Cicatrices

**Capítulo 5**

 _Cicatrices_

 _Era una perfecta mañana de diciembre, exactamente el día del cumpleaños de Narcissa Malfoy. La mujer de cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel pálida habia estado durmiendo cuando escuchó ruidos. Sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente, su esposo habia sido asesinado un año atrás delante de sus propios ojos y de los de su pequeño Draco. La viuda de Malfoy, vistiendo una perfecta bata de seda blanca se levanto de inmediato de la cama, escuchaba las voces cada vez más cerca. Sujetó su varita, la cual reposaba en la mesa de noche, y sentada en la cama apuntó hacía la puerta justo en el momento en que su cuñado Lestrange se dejó ver._

 _-Hola, querida.- saludó el hombre con una sonrisa. Nercissa no bajó la guardia, aquello consiguió que el otro sonriese pronunciadamente._

 _-¿Qué quieres Lestrange? No tienes permiso para entrar a mi recámara.- le recordó Cissy, la guerra le había hecho fuerte, y a la vez, le había destruido poco a poco._

 _-El señor te llama...tiene un regalo para ti...- habló él con una sonrisa y sin más tomó a Narcissa del codo y la obligó a caminar. La rubia se soltó del agarre, y el otro no intentó sujetarla nuevamente, solo caminó junto a ella._

La _sala principal del nuevo escondite de Lord Voldemort era un lugar húmedo, con paredes grises y un suelo blanco que sorprendentemente brillaba de tal forma que se podía comtemplar el reflejo de todo sobre el mismo. El mago tenebroso se encontraba sentado en una perfecta silla color marron, parecía hecha de madera de pino. A su lado, de pie, se encontraba un Draco Malfoy con apenas trece años, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y su forma de arrugar el ceño mostraba confusión. El rubio había sido despertado de forma abrupta aquella mañana. Un mortifago mayor que él le habia sujetado de la camisa casi ahogándole y lo había traído a donde Voldemort a jalones._

 _-Señor. ¿Es necesaria mi presencia aquí? Mi madre cumple años, quisiera ir a felicitarla.- habló Draco, sus ojos grises perdidos mientras hablaba. La puerta se abrió en esos momentos y Narcissa entró seguida de Lestrange._

 _-Me mandó a llamar, señor.- dijo Cissy reparando en la presencia de su unigénito, Malfoy miró a su madre y la preocupación se reflejó en sus ojos._

 _-Sí, Cissy. Felicidades por cierto.- comentó Riddle poniéndose de pie, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Draco y el rubio sintió como un hechizo le inmovilizaba por completo._

 _-Usted dirá.- comentó Narcissa percatándose de que Lestrange le estaba evaluando._

 _-Tu solo eres parte de una prueba, querida.- explicó el mago tenebroso, el cinismo palpable en su vos. Con un movimiento de su varita Narcissa estaba desarmada. La rubia permaneció sin moverse, pelear no serviría de nada._

 _-Draco, Bellatrix me dijo que no logras deshacer los hechizos de inmovilización. Envié a tu tía de viaje para poder llevar acabo esta prueba sin escuchar sus protestas. - comenzó a decir Voldemort caminando alrededor de Draco ante la atenta mirada de la rubia de ojos azules._

 _-Señor, me esforzaré, lo prometo...no le haga daño a mi madre...- pidió el joven rubio, su voz quebrada dio paso a la súplica de un niño al cual ya le habían quitado todo._

 _-Eres débil, no podrás ser un instrumento útil si no vences tus debilidades.- murmuró Riddle sujetando un trozo del cabello rubio de Malfoy para que levantase observase directamente hacia Narcissa, que el joven ya lo hacía. Lestrange sujetó a la bruja por detrás, sus manos alrededor de los hombros de la viuda consiguieron que ella se tensase por completo._

 _-Ahora, tu prueba consiste en que...rompas mi hechizo de inmovilización sin utilizar tu varita. Si lo haces: salvas a tu madre...si no...será culpa tuya todo lo que hagan con ella.- habló Voldemort en el oído del rubio. Draco estaba llorando._ _Lágrimas bajaban por las pálidas mejillas, porque él sabía que era incapaz deshacer el hechizo. Bella nunca le había explicado correctamente, él no comprendía lo que debía hacer._

 _-No le hagas nada, por favor.- intentó de nuevo Draco inmóvil en su posición mientras Lestrange derrivaba a Narcissa al suelo con un hechizo desconocido. La bruja se removió en el piso blanco cuando aquel hombre se colocó a horcajadas sobre su delgada cintura. La falta de su imponente traje y la mala alimentación de los últimos meses lograban que la rubia se viese mas delgada y pequeña que nunca._

 _-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Cissy empujándolo, estaba preparada para recibir una lista de maldiciones imperdonables, pero el otro mago tenía algo más en mente._

 _-Sigo órdenes.- respondió Lestrange, sus gruesas manos rompieron de un tiron la parte superior de la bata de la pálida Narcissa Malfoy y luego un hechizo recorrió a Cissy logrando que soltase un grito. Draco también había gritado, la inocencia que quedaba en sus ojos iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Con cada tirón de que Lestrange daba sobre la bata de seda de su madre._

 _-¡Maestro, por favor!- volvió a gritar Malfoy, intentando luego romper el hechizo que lo mantenía inmóvil mientras veía como su madre empujaba a Lestrange para cubrir sus pechos ahora desnudos. El mago golpeó a la bruja en el estómago para luego acabar de romperle la ropa, dejándola con solo con la parte inferior de su ropa interior._

 _-Esfuérzate más, Malfoy.- se burló Voldemort volviendo a sentarse, golpeando suavemente el hombro de Draco mientras el rubio suplicaba nuevamente por misericordia._

 _-¡Por favor, Lestrange, no me hagas esto!- la voz de Cissy cubrió los gritos de Draco, la rubia jamás se habia sentido tan humillada en toda su vida. Si su hermana estuviese allí, esto no estaría ocurriendo; si su esposo estuviese con vida esto sería una simple pesadilla. Las manos del moreno subían agresivamente por sus muslos, dejando un rastro por donde pasaban, movimientos que seguramente dejarían hematomas._

 _-¡Por favor!- gritó Draco, o quizás había gritado Narcissa, pero sus gritos se habían mezclado en aquel espacio mientras Lestrange se quitaba de sobre la rubia y lanzaba un crucio: lo había aprendido de su querida Bellatrix._

 _El pensar en Bella hizo que el hombre sintiese un escalofrio: su esposa lo asesinaría si descubría lo que estaba haciéndole a su querida Cissy. Él sabía que para su esposa la mujer rubia, que temblaba bajo sus manos, era intocable. Narcissa era como_ _una muñeca o una linda figura que se observa, pero no se toca. Y él estaba haciendo mas que tocarla: Bellatrix le asesinaría si se enteraba. Por más que la Bella le dijese que le quería: ella amaba más a su hermana._

 _-Draco, esto... es tu culpa...- escuchó el rubio la voz de Lord Voldemort en su cabeza, intentó cerrar los ojos, pero no podía. La imagen se grababa en su memoria; según él ese era el producto de su propia ineficiencia. Todo lo que amaba terminaba herido._

 _Octubre 2001_

Malfoy se encontraba nuevamente sentado en la sala de interrogación. Ubicado en la orilla de la silla de madera, las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa de metal y sus ojos perdidos en algún punto invisible de la mesa. Delante de él se encontraban de pie Snape y Harry, tras ellos estaban Ronald, Bins y Granger. La castaña tenía sus ojos fijos en Draco. Ubicada a la derecha del pelirrojo, apoyada de la pared, Hermione se preguntaba que estaría pasando por la cabeza de aquel hombre de mirada vacía.

-Draco, nuevamente te preguntamos ¿Prefieres que utilicemos la poción o hablarás con nosotros?- interrogó Harry, el rubio levantó la mirada de la mesa. Él no podía, quería hablar, pero no podía hacerlo. Voldemort le castigaría si descubría que voluntariamente había revelado algo importante. Y Draco lo entendería, porque los traidores merecen ser castigados. En la cabeza de Draco Lucius Malfoy...buenos castigos forman buenos estudiantes.

-No hablaré a menos que me des a beber Veritaserum.- anunció Draco, sus ojos fijos en los verdes de Harry. El moreno le sostuvo la mirada antes de colocar el vaso con el líquido sobre la mesa.

Malfoy tomó el vaso ante la atenta mirada de todos, se lo llevó primero a la nariz. Sus ojos completamente abiertos mientras él identificaba lo que le estaban dando a beber. Algunos segundos más tarde estaba ingiriendo la pócima, su gesto se desfiguró ante el desagradable sabor mientras él devolvía el vaso a la mesa. Hermione le miraba desde su posición, sujetando a Ronald del brazo en todo momento, el pelirrojo no debía estar allí: todos lo sabían pero no se habían atrevido a sugerirle que se fuera.

-¿Nombre completo?- preguntó Snape a modo de prueba.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.- respondió el rubio, tenia los ojos muy abiertos; ante los ojos color caramelo de Hermione aquella era una clara expresión de miedo. Harry se percató de que él tenia sus manos entrelazadas: apretaba las mismas con nerviosismo.

-¿Nombre de tus padres?- volvió a preguntar Snape.

-Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black.- respondió Draco.

-¿Desde cuándo sirves a Voldemort?- interrogó Severus anotando con su pluma en un pergamino.

-Desde que tengo uso de memoria, inicié mi entrenamiento a muy temprana edad.- habló Draco apretando con sus manos el vaso de cristal en el cual anteriormente habia estado contenida la poción.

-¿Cómo entrena Voldemort a sus seguidores?- interrogó Severus.

-Son diferentes entrenamientos.- contestó Malfoy, Hermione se percató de que el rubio estaba esforzándose por responder de forma general.

-¿Cómo fue su entrenamiento, Malfoy?- insistió Snape.

-Deberás ser más específico si quieres una respuesta. El entrenamiento cambiaba con los años.-respondió Malfoy.

-¿Cuál fue tu primer entrenamiento oficial?- interrogó Snape cruzándose de brazos. Draco cerró los ojos y pasó saliva por su garganta ante de volverlos a abrir, sus ojos estaban perdidos como otras muchas veces.

-Ver como torturaban a mi padre.- respondió Malfoy. El corazón de Hermione se sintió roto ante aquella confesión. Se acercó a Snape rápidamente.

-Nada de asuntos personales.- le recordó la castaña y el moreno rodó los ojos.

\- Sabemos que Voldemort tiene divisiones entre los mortifagos. ¿Cuáles serían los magos más cercanos a él?- cuestionó Snape.

-Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Alecto Carrow, Antonin Dolohov, Theodore Nott y yo.- enunció Draco sin mirar a nadie en particular.

-De todos estos ¿Quién es el más cercano a Voldemort?- interrogó Severus.

-Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange.- respondió Draco.

-¿Y tú? ¿Creciste bajo el cuidado de Riddle?- preguntó el moreno de largo cabello.

-Fue mi maestro.- respondió Malfoy.

-¿Voldemort tiene algún plan para encontrar a Harry?- cuestionó Severus apoyando las palmas de sus manos en la mesa.

-Dió la orden de atraparlo si lo veíamos. Además, estaba trabajando con Bellatrix para descubrir la guarida de la Orden.- respondió el rubio.

-Hace unos días me dijiste que tus padres murieron. ¿Fueron asesinados?- interrumpió Harry. Hermione estaba por protestar, pero Ron rodeó el antebrazo de ella con su mano derecha para que no volviese a acercarse a los dos morenos que llevaban a cabo el interrogatorio.

-Sí...- susurró Draco, su voz era apenas un hilo en aquel instante. Las escenas reproduciéndose rápidamente en su cabeza. Sus ojos, dos gotas grises, completamente perdidos en algún punto invisible en la mesa.

-¿Cómo los asesinaron? ¿Quién?- preguntó Harry, el moreno no se imaginaba la respuesta.

-Torturados. Órdenes de Voldemort.- murmuró Draco, estaba luchando contra los efectos de la poción para no decir nada más. Harry arrugó el ceño al ver la batalla que libraba el mortifago.

-¿Y tu? ¿Cómo te enteraste?- insistió en saber el moreno más joven.

-Yo estaba presente cuando los asesinaron...parte de mi entrenamiento.- respondió el chico y al hablabar había cerrado los ojos, sus manos apretaron con tanta fuerza el vaso de cristal que lo terminó rompiendo.

-¿Torturados? ¿Qué tipo de tortura? ¿Maldiciones imperdonables?- siguió preguntando Harry. Sus manos apoyadas en la mesa y su ceño fruncido.

-De todo un poco.- susurró el rubio. Hermione se soltó del agarre de Ron y se interpuso entre la mesa de interrogación y los dos morenos.

-Dieron su palabra, no iban a hacer este tipo de preguntas.- declaró la chica enojada. Estaban jugando con la cabeza de Draco Malfoy. Ella sabía lo que se sentía perder a alguien querido y el dolor que provacaba el recuerdo.

-Dos últimas preguntas por hoy.- anunció Severus empujando del hombro a Hermione para que se apartase de frente de la mesa. La castaña se mantuvo junto al moreno, observando las manos llenas de sangre del joven rubio, quien miraba sus manos completamente sorprendido.

-¿Dónde estaba quedándose Voldemort la última vez que lo viste?- preguntó Severus.

-A las afueras de Londres mágico, un lugar abandonado.- murmuró Malfoy y sin más Ronald salió dando un portazo seguido de Bins. El ruido de la puerta al ser cerrada con brusquedad llamó la atención de Harry, quien miró hacia atrás mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-¿Voldemort te recibiría de vuelta en su grupo?- cuestionó Snape.

-No...- susurró Malfoy.

-¿Usted se encarga de curarlo, Granger?- cuestionó Severus señalando las manos de Malfoy, quien no se había movido de su posición.

-Sí, yo lo curo...- respondió Hermione, Snape abandonó la sala de interrogación y Harry se giró a mirar a Granger.

-¿Te ayudo?- cuestionó el moreno.

-No debiste hacerlo, Harry.- le dijo la chica mirándolo enojada, el de ojos verdes miró el suelo apenado y luego salió del lugar. Había culpa en sus ojos, y Granger sabía que había actuado por desesperación o desconfianza.

Pocos segundos luego de que Harry Potter abandonase el lugar, la castaña se giró a mirar al mortífago. Draco seguía completamente inmóvil, sus ojos fijos en su mano izquierda, aún no soltaba los vidrios que estaban entre sus dedos. El dolor, en lugar de incitarle a dejar de hacer presión contra el objeto de amenaza, le atraía. Su mano se manchaba a medida que apretaba su puño. Hermione fue consciente de inmediato de la batalla que se llevaba acabo en su interior. Ella se movió hasta ubicarse juntó a Malfoy, tocó la mano del rubio intentando que aflojase el agarre.

-Te estás lastimando.- susurró la chica, sus ojos color caramelo fijos en el rostro del exmortífago: buscando su mirada. Sorprendentemente, él miraba su mano, pero a la vez no miraba nada en particular.

-Draco...por favor...suéltalo.- insistió ella. La mirada perdida de Malfoy desarmaba por completo a la castaña, sabía que contenida en aquella mirada había una historia dolorosa que el rubio no era capaz de narrar.

-No me llames Draco...no me conoces.- le advirtió él. Hermione buscó sus ojos, pero él seguía sin mirarla.

-Como quieras, pero suelta los vidrios...- le pidió ella. De un momento a otro el ex mortifago pareció reaccionar. Abrió su puño, varios vidrios golpearon la mesa al ser liberados y otros, que estaban encrustados en la piel pálida, quedaron visibles ante los ojos de Granger.

-Iré a mi cuarto.- habló Draco poniéndose de pie de un golpe. Hermione le agarró del brazo para impedir que saliese corriendo de la sala de interrogación. El rubio no tenía varita y su mano debía ser atendida.

-Tengo que curarte esa mano.- anunció la castaña, sus ojos se encontraron con los del rubio y ella se atrevió a agarrar la mano de él para evaluar el daño.

-Me dijeron que no harían esas preguntas.- habló Draco, la desconfianza estaba presente en su voz.

-Lo lamento, creo que Harry se...- comenzó a decir Hermione removiendo algunos vidrios pequeños y colocándolos sobre la mesa. Sus ojos color caramelo estaban fijos en la mano del rubio: con una de sus manos la sujetaba y con la otra removía los vidrios que no parecían muy enterados.

-Potter desconfía de mi y no me sorprende, me dejaron quedar aquí siendo un mortifago...está claro que quiere saber si tengo alguna mala intención.- habló el rubio.

-Seguro es eso.- susurró Hermione sacando su varita.

-Pero eso no les da derecho a preguntar por mi familia.- anunció Malfoy, estaba serio observando los movimientos que hacia la chica delante de él.

-Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo. Lamento no haber interrumpido antes.- susurró la castaña.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras.- comentó Draco, ella levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos en los de él. Malfoy no comprendía su forma de mirarlo, jamás había observado unos ojos que tuviesen el brillo que él observaba en la mirada de Hermione Granger...una sangre sucia.

-Te di mi palabra y si no me falla mi memoria interrumpí a Harry para que no siguiese preguntando.- comentó ella, había enojo presente en su voz.

-¿Esperas que te agradezca?- interrogó él levantando una de sus cejas.

-Malfoy...no olvides que estás aquí porque yo puse mis manos en el fuego por ti.- le recordó ella: le enojaba la actitud del chico. Al final, ella quería ayudarlo y él parecía incapaz de verlo.

-Si estoy aquí es porque no tengo más alternativas.- murmuró el rubio.

-Te puedes ir cuando quieras...Voldemort te estará esperando con los brazos abiertos. Aunque probablemente te asesine alguno de los chicos antes de que puedas llegar a la puerta del castillo.- comentó ella, el sarcasmo presente en su voz. Sin más que decir la castaña no le dió oportunidad de hablar y abandonó la sala de interrogación dando un portazo.

Draco se sentó nuevamente, no quería tratarla así, ella era de las pocas personas que le trataba medianamente bien. Todos los demás se mostraban distantes y desconfiados, y él no esperaba algo diferente. En cambio, Granger, no mostraba desconfianza, ni odio; tampoco mostraba aprecio o confianza, pero Draco no esperaba eso de ella. El rubio observó su mano, no había rastro de sangre o heridas, pero los vidrios seguían sobre la mesa esparcidos: recordándole lo ocurrido.

El rubio jamás había hablado con nadie de lo ocurrido con sus padres o de su entrenamiento. Por ese motivo se había sentido tan amenazado cuando Potter y Snape comenzaron a hacer ese tipo de preguntas. Se suponía que él estaba en el castillo como uno más, pero en el interrogatorio se había sentido fuera de lugar. Se volvió a sentir como el enemigo de todos ellos. Eso era él...y siempre lo sería...aunque dijesen que le estaban dando una oportunidad.

-¿Puedo pasar?- la voz de Tonks lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La mujer se encontraba en el marco de la puerta. El rubio asintió y ella se acercó de inmediato hasta ubicarse a su lado.

\- Bins me dijo lo que ocurrió en el interrogatorio. Me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a pasar por esto, no estas aquí en calidad de prisionero. El día que quieras hablar y ayudarnos será porque sale de ti.- le dijo la mujer, Draco levantó la vista para mirarle; sorpresa en sus ojos grises.

Nimphadora sujetó del brazo al joven y tiró de él para que se levantara. Él no puso resistencia, confundido ante las acciones de la otra: quedó inmóvil cuando Black simplemente le abrazó. Malfoy no le devolvió el abrazo, y Tonks sabía que no lo haría, pero también sabía que necesitaba sentir que no estaba solo. Draco cerró sus ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que tenía el apoyo de alguien. La compañía de la chica de cabello rosa era más de lo que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Ese abrazo se parecía a los abrazos que su propia madre le daba cuando él estaba asustado. Aunque no eran exactamente iguales, Malfoy se sintió tranquilo luego de aquel gesto.

-Gracias...Tonks.- murmuró el ex mortifago, pero ella no le había escuchado y él lo sabía.

Pasaron varios días, el rubio seguía en su entrenamiento; sintiendo las miradas de los magos y brujas en su espalda cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos. Comía sólo en el gran salón, porque había decidido que debía estudiar a la gente que lo rodeaba. Por el momento, solo hablaba con Tonks, la bruja se sentaba a comer con él en algunas ocasiones, pero la mayoría de las veces la mujer comía en horarios diferentes a los del rubio. Malfoy había descubierto que Harry Potter salía con la pelirroja que le lazaba a él miradas asesinas siempre que se lo encontraba de frente. Además, se percató de que Ronald, el pelirrojo que no parecía poder verlo ni en pintura, estaba realmente interesado en Granger, al igual que Longbotton.

Una noche, luego de semanas en el castillo, Draco se removía inquieto en la cama. Sus ojos cerrados eran la evidencia de que estaba dormido, pero el movimiento bajo las sábanas azules dejaba ver que algo estaba incomodando al joven. Los movimientos y los pequeños escalofríos dieron paso a los murmullos y luego a los gritos. Era la primera vez, en muchos años...que el ex mortifago volvía a tener pesadillas. Extrañamente, aunque se removía con desespero bajo las sábanas...no despertaba.

Hermione venía de la biblioteca, se detuvo delante de la puerta de Malfoy a revisar, como cada noche, que el rubio estuviese dentro. Eran órdenes de Dumbledore, debían tener vigilado a Draco, era simplemente por precaución y ella esperaba que el ex mortifago jamás se enterase. La de ojos color miel abrió con un movimiento de su varita la puerta y asomó el rostro dentro del cuarto. La habitación era bastante amplia, estaba diseñada para que tres o cuatro estudiantes se quedasen ahí. El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, pero Granger pudo identificar al rubio que se movía bajo las sabanas.

-¿Malfoy?- cuestionó ella. Se acercó lentamente, e seguía moviéndose, luchando con las sábanas como si su vida dependiese de esa pelea en ese instante.

-Draco...despierta...- susurró Hermione llegando al lado del rubio. Él estaba boca arriba, las sábanas amontonadas sobre su cuerpo descuidadamente, dejando mas de la mitad de su cuerpo al descubierto. Hermione tocó el hombro de Malfoy y él abrió sus ojos rápidamente, sujetándola a ella de los brazos: logrando que la varita de Granger cayese al suelo ante el repentino agarre. Con un movimiento brusco del exmortífago la chica quedó bajo su cuerpo.

Por primera vez, luego de lo ocurrido en el interrogatorio, sus miradas se encontraron en medio de la oscuridad de aquella habitación. La respiración de Hermione se aceleró en el momento en que se percató de que el chico se encontraba a horcajadas sobre su cintura. No tener la protección de su varita consiguió que la castaña sintiese un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, sus ojos seguían fijos en los ojos grises que le miraban sin pestañar. Draco era consciente de la respiración acelerada de ella. Rápidamente reparó en que se encontraba a horcajadas sobre una sangre sucia, sujetando los brazos de la misma sobre su cabeza y respirando aceleradamente, por motivos completamente diferentes a los de ella.

-Malfoy...suéltame.- ordenó Hermione, en otra circunstancia le hubiese golpeado para liberarse del agarre, pero él le miraba con tanta sorpresa que ella quedó inmóvil.

-¿Por qué entraste al cuarto?- interrogó Malfoy frunciendo el ceño.

-Tenias una pesadilla.- explicó ella. Draco hizo presión en las muñecas de Hermione; la chica intentó tranquilizar su respiración y preparar un plan por si el rubio se salía de control.

-Mi maestro sabe que estoy con ustedes...está intentando entrar a mi mente y descubrir la ubicación.- susurró el rubio mirandola fijamente. Luego soltó sus manos, pero no se salió de encima de ella. La castaña, aunque sintió como la presión desaparecía de sus muñecas, no se atrevió a mover las manos.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- interrogó Granger frunciendo el ceño, comenzaba a creer que darle una oportunidad al chico delante de ella quizás fue un error.

-Porque pensaba que podría controlarlo...pero no puedo...necesito ayuda...- susurró él. Hermione intentó levantarse, pero la presión de él sobre su cintura impidió su misión. Draco se percató de la posición y saltó fuera de la cama, quedó de pie junto a la mesa de noche. La castaña se levantó rápidamente y tomó su varita. Granger encendió con un solo movimiento de muñeca todos los candelabros del cuarto, iluminando asi el lugar.

-Dumbledore no está, pero dime cómo podría ayudarte.- habló la castaña deteniéndose delante de él. Gracias a la nueva luz fue consciente de que el chico vestía únicamente un pantalón verde que reconoció inmediatamente como ropa de Harry. El moreno había dejado varias mudas de ropa para el mortífago el día que decidieron dejarle en el castillo.

-No sé...quizás tienen alguna poción para evitar qué él entre a mi mente.- comenzó a hablar el rubio, Granger asintió, pensando en una solución a medida que lo escuchaba. Había desesperación en el rostro pálido del hombre delante de ella; miedo mezclado con respeto en sus ojos grises.

-¿Voldemort vió algo? ¿Crees que halla conseguido descubrir dónde estamos?- preguntó Granger.

-No. He hecho lo posible por bloquearlo, pero sin mi varita es complicado.- explicó Draco sentándose en el borde de la cama. Ella permaneció delante de él hasta que reparó en la marca tenebrosa que yacía en el antebrazo del rubio. Observó que todo el borde de la marca en lugar de ser negro comenzaba a volverse rosa rayando a rojo.

-Tu marca. Te ha estado llamando.- murmuró la castaña sujetando la mano de él para observar mejor su antebrazo. Nunca antes la había visto con tanta claridad aquello. Jamás tuvo la oportunidad de ver la marca tenebrosa tan de cerca.

-Estoy acostumbrado a eso.- murmuró Malfoy, pero el agarre firme de la chica le impidió liberar su brazo.

-Esto es una quemadura de primer grado.- murmuró ella viendo el borde de toda la marca.

-No es nada, puedo hacerme cargo de eso.- habló él ligeramente enojado, no quería ayuda con su dolor, quería que le ayudarán a ocultar su ubicación. No quería que lo encontraran. Podría soportar que su cuerpo se incendiase por el llamado, pero no soportaría padecer bajo las maldiciones de su maestro.

-Vamos a donde Pomfrey para curarte esa quemadura. Luego iremos a ver a Severus, él tendrá alguna pócima que ayude.- debatió ella soltando la mano de él al ver que Malfoy estaba apretando el puño en señal de incomodidad.

-Esta quemadura no es normal, no creo que la enfermera pueda hacer algo.- comentó él, Hermione rodó los ojos.

-La estás subestimando.- comentó la castaña caminando hacia la puerta. Draco agarró su suéter negro de sobre la mesa y se lo colocó mientras caminaba detrás de ella rumbo a la enfermería.

Era más de media noche, la mayoría de los magos dormían o estaban en sus habitaciones. Los pasillos del castillo estaban alumbrados por candelabros en lo alto de las paredes; iluminando así el camino que recorrían aquellos que no conseguían el sueño. Para Draco, los pasillos eran demasiado cálidos, olían a esperanza y a sueños...dos cosas que él había perdido a través de los años. Para Granger, el castillo representaba seguridad, era el único lugar donde jamás habían sido atacados por mortifagos y donde único podían descansar del ajetreo del día.

-Madame Pomfrey... ¿podemos pasar?- interrogó Hermione abriendo la puerta de la enfermería. La señora de cabello blanco, vistiendo una camisa roja y una falda se acercó a la puerta de inmediato. Tenía tres magos bajo su custodia esa noche...habían regresado heridos luego de un enfrentamiento con algunos mortifagos.

-¿Qué necesita, señorita Granger?- preguntó la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa a la joven que había visto crecer y a la cual le tenía mucho aprecio.

-Yo estoy bien, es Draco. Tiene una quemadura, necesitamos saber si puede hacer algo.- explicó la castaña señalando al rubio con un gesto de cabeza.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos. Déjeme ver, joven Malfoy.- pidió Madame Pomfrey. Draco movió la manga del sueter y le mostró la herida a la enfermera, Pomfrey guardó silencio durante algunos segundos antes de invitarle a entrar.

-¿Desde cuándo tiene la quemadura?- cuestionó la mujer mientras le señalaba una cama. Draco se sentó, sus ojos siguiendo los movimientos de la enfermera que comenzó a buscar en un libro ante la mirada de los otros dos.

-Empezó hace algunas semanas, ha ido empeorando con el tiempo.- respondió Draco. Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero él no le miraba a ella, por lo cual jamás se percató.

-Por suerte puedo curarle, pero le pido que venga tan pronto la quemadura vuelva a surgir. Si usted hubiese esperado a que el señor tenebroso siguiese llamándole podría haber perdido parte de su brazo. Por lo que veo ha estado realizando un hechizo para aliviar el ardor.- comentó la Madame Pomfrey sujetando el brazo del rubio para evaluar el daño.

-En realidad, utilicé un invento mío; permite que la quemadura no se expanda y cubre la molestia. Además, cura cierto porciento del daño.- se atrevió a admitir Draco mirando fijamente a la mujer que comenzaba a limpiar la herida con un extraño líquido color amarillo.

-Estuviste haciendo magia.- le acusó Hermione de pie junto a Pomfrey, la enfermera fingió no haberle escuchado y el rubio simplemente le miró y luego volvió su vista a la mujer de cabello blanco.

-Magia sin varita...es difícil y débil, pero muy útil.- admitió el ex mortifago, Pomfrey sonrió y asintió ante el comentario de él antes de dirigirse hacia una estantería varios pasos lejos de los dos jóvenes.

-¿Te crees muy listo, cierto?- interrogó Hermione cruzándose de brazos y el otro le miró burlonamente.

-No, no me creo...lo soy. Pero no te enojes, Dumbledore debe saber que he estado haciendo magia.- habló Malfoy, Granger estaba por responder cuando Madame Pomfrey regresó lista para curarle.

No hablaron mas durante un rato, la señora Pomfrey se aseguró de dejarles claro que el rubio debía quedarse por lo menos esa noche bajo su custodia. La preocupación en la mirada de Malfoy no pasó desapercibida. Hermione sabia que él, por algún motivo que aún desconocia, se sentía aterrado ante la idea de ser encontrado por Lord Voldemort. Por eso la castaña dejó al rubio con Pomfrey y fue en busca de Severus. Regresó minutos mas tarde en compañía del hombre de cabello negro.

-¿Cómo se siente, Malfoy?- preguntó Snape deteniéndose junto a la cama del rubio. Draco abrió sus ojos, habia estado intentando conciliar el sueño, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen de su maestro le asaltaba.

-Cansado...- admitió Draco, Madame Pomfrey se acercó, estaba revisando a otro de los pacientes.

-Le di a beber un calmante antes de curarlo.- explicó la enfermera, Severus asintió.

-Hermione me comentó que Voldemort está intentando acceder a tu mente.- habló Snape y el rubio asintió. La castaña estaba detrás del moreno con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, estudiando las reacciones del ex mortifago.

-Lleva cinco días en eso.- murmuró el de ojos grises.

-Hay un hechizo que suelo usar con Harry para ayudarle con un problema parecido. Además, Pomfrey debe tener de la poción que le damos a beber al joven Potter.- comentó Severus fijando sus ojos en los del rubio antes de acercarse y colocar su varita sobre la cabeza del ex mortifago.

-Aquí está la poción.- habló Pomfrey tendiéndole el frasco color naranja a Draco. Este lo tomó con cierto recelo ante la mirada de todos.

-Quedarás inconsciente luego del hechizo.- le advirtió Snape a Malfoy antes de formular el hechizo y que los ojos del rubio se cerrasen lentamente.

-Este chico es tan diferente a Lucius Malfoy.- se atrevió a comentar Severus alejándose de la cama, deteniéndose junto a Hermione. La castaña seguía observando al rubio sin reacción alguna.

-¿Conociste a su padre?- cuestionó Granger frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, estudiamos juntos...fue hace un tiempo. A mi parecer, Draco tiene un gran parecido físico con Narcissa, su madre.- habló Snape antes de darles la espalda. Hermione miró al rubio y sintió curiosidad por su pasado.

-Señorita Granger, debe ir a descansar.- le alentó Pomfrey, la castaña asintió y sin más se dió la vuelta y caminó a la salida siguiendo muy de cerca a Snape.

 _"La carga del pasado es infinita."_

 _J.L. Borges_

Continuará...

¿Comentarios? ¿Hipotesis? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Les gusta?

 _Majo1989_ : Me alegra que te guste la historia *.* Gracias por comentar! XOXO

 _Elena_ : jajaja suelo cortar en las mejores partes de manera no intencional xD Que bueno que te guste la historia! *.* Gracias por comentar! Besos!

 **Adelanto**

 _-Lamento lo del interrogatorio. No fue algo digno ni justo.- habló el moreno..._

 _-La gente no es justa, Potter. No esperaba tanto de ti.- murmuró Draco..._


	6. Primer Hallowen

**Capítulo 6**

 _Primer Hallowen_

 _Junio 5 1988_

 _Era la mañana de su cumpleaños número ocho, el pequeño Draco Malfoy despertó muy de mañana. El sol apenas se asomaba por la ventana del cuarto del niño cuando él dio un salto. Era la segunda pesadilla de la noche, él se hizo un ovillo en la cama y reprimió las lágrimas que estaban por salir de sus ojos. Escuchó pasos rápidos acercándose a su puerta y levantó hacia allí la mirada encontrándose con el rostro de su madre asomándose desde allí._

 _La mujer de rubio cabello y ojos azules tenía en su mano derecha un candelabro con el cual alumbraba sus pasos. El pequeño Malfoy no podía estar más feliz en su vida. Él había olvidado por completo que era el día de su cumpleaños, de otra manera los hubiese estado esperando. Desde que el pequeño había recibido la marca tenebrosa debía entrenar arduamente, ni siquiera era permitido tomarse libre el dia de su cumpleaños. Debido a eso, los padres del rubio le cantaban y le daban regalos muy de mañana, cuando aún no iniciaba la rutina de entrenamientos. Nadie comprendería totalmente porque motivo los Malfoy habían elegido aquella vida, pero lo cierto es que primero fue decisión propia...luego...no encontraron la manera de escapar de esa vida._

 _-Luego de servir a Lord Voldemort...escapar es casi una misión imposible...- solía comentar Lucius con la mirada perdida._

 _-Cumpleaños feliz...- cantaba Narcissa en voz baja mientras se acercaba a su hijo, el niño sonrió olvidando por completo su anterior pesadilla . Segundos más tarde, Lucius se asomó detrás de la mujer de cabello rubio._

 _-Feliz cumpleaños, Draco.- le felicitó su padre deteniéndose delante de la cama donde Narcissa se había sentado para terminar de cantarle a su pequeño antes de abrazarlo. Draco escondió su rostro en el pecho de su madre y la apretó fuertemente. Ese era su rincón seguro, los delicados brazos de su madre siempre habían representado proteción._

 _-Gracias, papá.- respondió el pequeño Malfoy, pero jamás dejó de abrazar a Cissy. Su padre era mas reservado, su madre en cambio, siempre que podía le consentía y le mostraba todo su cariño._

 _-El pequeño de mamá ya pronto será un hombrecito.- murmuró Narcissa, el niño se separó para mirarla a los ojos y Cissy aprovechó para sorpresivamente comenzar a besarlo en las mejillas. Draco intentó escapar de los besos cortos que dieron paso a cosquillas que recorrían al rubio cuando las manos de su madre se movían hacía su cuello. Él intentaba inútilmente escapar de las manos de su mamá entre carcajadas._

 _-Es hora del regalo.- anunció Lucius logrando que su esposa dejase a Draco, el pequeño se sentó en forma india: ancioso por ver el presente que su padre seguramente había comprado con una semana de anticipación._

 _-¿Dónde lo habre dejado?- cuestionó Lucius tocando dramáticamente sus bolsillos. Sus palidas manos tantearon su enorme saco y luego los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta que Cissy sacó su vairta y con un movimiento apareció una escoba envuelta en papel de regalo y la colocó delante del niño._

 _-Me parece que lo tenía yo.- comentó Narcissa con una sonrisa observando a su hijo. Los grises ojos del pequeño brillaban con emoción, sus manos agarrando el regalo sin cuidado._

 _-¡Es...es una escoba!- exclamó Draco sin siquiera haber desenvuelto el regalo, tampoco es que hubiese necesidad de hacerlo para reconocer lo que ocultaba. Lucius sonrió, recordando la primera vez que su padre le había regalado una escoba. Cissy miraba embelesada al pequeño que desde antes de nacer era su razón de sonreír._

 _-La mejor escoba que hay hasta el momento.- comentó orgulloso Lucius._

 _-Pero no podré salir a volar...- murmuró el niño bajando la mirada, Cissy a su lado en la cama tiró de él hasta abrazarlo y depositar un beso sobre su frente._

 _-Draco, hay niños que son especiales...- comenzó a decir el señor Malfoy, la mirada de Cissy le hizo desistir de aquellas palabras. Había coraje en los ojos azules de la señora Malfoy, un dolor y un enojo que pocas veces salía a la luz. Lucius sabía que ella, de cierta manera, lo culpaba a él: al final ella había accedido a seguir a Voldemort porque su esposo le había convencido._

 _-Mi amor...hay cosas que no puedes entender ahora. Hay decisiones que...incluso para los adultos no tienen sentido.- susurró Narcissa para luego depositar un beso en la frente de Draco._

Octubre 2001

Hermione Granger pocas veces abría los ojos antes de escuchar la alarma de su despertador muggle. Aquella mañana, por alguna razón que ella desconocía totalmente, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe faltando aún una hora para que el despertador sonase. Salió de la cama en dirección al baño, ignorando a la pelirroja que yacía en su cama boca abajo. La castaña compartía habitación con Ginny Weasley hace tres años y había llegado a la conclusión de que era preferible tenerla a ella de compañera en lugar de a Luna Lovegood: la pelirrubia era simpática y amable, pero Granger odiaba compartir habitación con una chica que parecía tener alucinaciones en todo momento. Lo que menos deseaba Hermione era tener que preguntarle a su compañera todas las mañanas ¿que son nargles? Y no comprender nunca la respuesta de la otra.

Vistiendo su pijama, un pantalón largo rojo y una camisa blanca la castaña se detuvo delante del espejo del baño. Enjuagó su rostro con rapidez y lavó sus dientes antes de encender la ducha para tomar un baño. En media hora estaba terminando de vestirse. Se colocó un mahón negro y una camisa manga larga color azul cielo. Sus ojos color miel repararon en todas las blusas de manga corta que reposaban en la percha, hace un tiempo no las utilizaba...porque se sentía incómoda desde que un mortífago le había atrapado y dejado marcas en uno de sus brazos.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Ginny aún medio dormida, la pelirroja levantó el rostro para mirar a su amiga que terminaba de peinarse. Hermione se giró, por un instante no tenía respuesta para aquella pregunta, pero rápidamente se percató de que lo único que tenia en su cabeza era la enfermería. Recordó de inmediato que Draco Malfoy estaba allí, seguramente aún estaría durmiendo a causa del sedante de la noche anterior.

-A desayunar.- mintió sabiendo que Ginny odiaba cuando mencionaba al ex mortífago. Hermione comprendía, en parte, el odio de la pelirroja; habían pasado dos meses y algunas semanas desde el asesinato, pero algo así no es tan fácil de olvidar.

\- ¡Dormir! ¿Sabes lo qué es eso?- interrogó Ginebra antes de enterrar el rostro en la almohada.

Granger rodó los ojos y lanzó una mirada al despertador, en algunos minutos comenzaría a sonar y Ginny se vería obligada a despertarse. Decidió ignorar el último comentario de la chica menor y abandonó la habitación dirigiéndose con premura hacia la enfermería. Se encontró con Neville a mitad del camino, él la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y le acompañó parte del trayecto hasta que tomaron rutas diferentes. Él hacia la oficina de Mcgonagall y ella hacia la enfermería.

-Buenos días, Madame Pomfrey.- saludó Granger entrando al lugar. La mujer de cabello blanco se encontraba curándole el brazo a Seamus. El chico saludó a la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, querida. ¿Viniste a ver al joven Malfoy?- quiso saber la enfermera sin sacar su mirada del brazo herido de Seamus.

-Sí. ¿Despertó?- interrogó la castaña con un intento de sonrisa, ella se esforzaba por ser amable y no perder el obtimismo. Era cierto, estaban en medio de una guerra y la mayoría de las veces estaban rodeados por muertes y sufrimiento. Aún así, de cierta forma, la castaña quería creer que en medio de todo era posible mantenerse humano, servicial, amable...intentar ser mejores cada mañana.

-Hace algunos minutos estaba despierto.- le dijo la enfermera sonriéndole. Hermione no tardó en caminar hacia la cama de Malfoy algunos metros lejos de donde se hallaba Pomfrey.

El rubio estaba tendido sobre las sabanas blancas, con su brazo derecho doblado sobre su rostro, su antebrazo sobre sus ojos cubriéndole de la luz y permitiéndole concentrarse en sus pensamientos. Vestía la misma ropa de la noche anterior, un suave pantalón verde y la camisa negra. Una de sus piernas estaba extendida y la otra medio levantada: la planta de su pie hundiéndose en el matre para poder mantener su posición. En mucho tiempo Draco Malfoy no se había sentido tan cómodo, no le dolía su antebrazo y sentía una extraña laguna en la cabeza, como si estuviese ocurriendo algo dentro de su cuerpo, pero él no estuviese participando activamente en ello.

Hermione se detuvo delante de la cortina corrida, aquella blanca tela que separaba una cama de la otra y que en muchas ocasiones ella habia visto correrse estando en la cama o viniendo a visitar a algunos de sus amigos. Todavía en su cabeza podía recordarse acostada sobre la camilla, temblando como una hoja luego de haber pasado una hora siendo torturada por una mortífaga de la cual no recordaba el rostro, solo su risa. Se recordaba sollozando a medida que la curaban, tenía varias laceraciones internas que Pomfrey tuvo que curar en una sola noche. En la mañana recordaba el sonido de la cortina al ser movida, y el rostro de Harry asomándose le brindó cierta tranquilidad.

Movió lentamente la pesada tela blanca, sus ojos color miel captando de inmediato la posición en la cual se encontraba el ex mortifago. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan relajado y aquello la tomó por sorpresa. Lo cierto era que sentía curiosidad por él, porque nadie habia estado cerca de Lord Voldemort en los últimos años: eso tenían entendido. Y de momento...aparece Malfoy y dice que nació y creció bajo la falda de Tom Riddle. ¿Podría salir algo bueno de alguien que ha estado tan cerca de ese ser tan despreciable? Hermione no lo sabía, pero, sin darse cuenta, estaba muriendo por descubrirlo. Él era como una de esas lecturas complicadas...había que estudiar mucho para descifrarlas.

-Granger.- su voz la sacó de su tren de pensamiento. Sus ojos le enfocaron y por primera vez aquella mañana la mirada gris se encontró con los ojos de la castaña. Él se había levantado, ahora estaba sentado en la cama en forma india.

-Hola.- fue la única respuesta de ella, estaba completamente fuera de base en ese instante. Todavía su cabeza estaba cargada con los anteriores pensamientos. Además, la mirada de Draco Malfoy aquella mañana estaba llena de inocencia...aquella inocencia que le hizo pensar que él era una víctima de las circunstancias.

-¿Estás bien?- cuestionó él arrugando el ceño, jamás alguien se había quedado mirándole durante tanto tiempo y de manera tan penetrante. Para decir verdad, solo una que otra chica, a veces algún mortifago, pero eran miradas cargadas de cierta lujuria a la cual Draco se habia vuelto inmune a través de los años. La lujuria era un sentimiento engañoso en la cabeza de Malfoy. La gente perdía su sentido racional y se dejaba arrastrar por algo primitivo. Era peligroso, el joven de ojos grises, desde que descubrió lo doloroso que podía llegar a ser exponerse al peligro, decidió mantenerse apartado del mismo.

-Yo...vine a ver como amaneciste.- explicó la castaña sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Draco guardó silencio, evaluando a la chica delante de él con precaución. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien que apenas conocía le mostrase interés y empatía. Ella no debía estar frente a él en esos momentos, no eran amigos, nada los unía en realidad.

-Otros días he amanecido mejor, pero no tengo quejas.- comentó, aunque no recordaba haber despertado mejor en los últimos ocho años.

-¿Y tu brazo? ¿Bien?- interrogó Hermione, no tenía mucho que hablar con el rubio delante de ella, pero quería permanecer a su lado.

-Ha visto mejores días. ¿Es lastima lo que estoy percibiendo?- cuestionó Malfoy apoyándose del respaldar de la cama, llevó sus rodillas a su pecho y descansó sus brazos en las mismas.

-No, no es lastima. Es simplemente humano preocuparse por alguien luego de como te encontré anoche.- habló Granger dando algunos pasos hasta estar delante de la cama. Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho a medida que hablaba.

-Interesante.- murmuró él sin mirarla, sus ojos estaban fijos en sus manos. Granger se movió hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama, el rubio levantó entonces la mirada. Al ver sus ojos la castaña comprendió que el ex mortifago no tenía más palabras.

-Y... ¿cómo te va en el entrenamiento?- curioseó ella colocando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

-No tan bien cómo debería irme.- respondió él.

-Si quisieras yo podría ayudarte.- se ofreció Hermione bajando un poco la vista, él levantó una de sus cejas y la castaña sintió el sonrojo instalarse en sus mejillas.

-No, no necesito ayuda. Nunca la he necesitado.- sentenció él, ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos fijos en los de Malfoy por algunos segundos; Pomfrey pareció salvarles del silencio.

-¿Se siente mejor, joven Malfoy?- interrogó la mujer de blanco cabello asomándose por detrás de la castaña. Granger se puso de pie rápidamente. Se obligó a no pasar una mano por su cuello: no estaba nerviosa...si hacía ese gesto solo demostraría lo contrario, aunque el ex mortifago no tendría la mínima idea.

-Creo que me puede dar el alta.- comentó el rubio y sin más le dedicó una sonrisa a la señora. Pomfrey también sonrió. Hermione los observó intentando ocultar su sorpresa, aquella era la primera sonrisa que veía en el rostro de Malfoy. Estaba cargada de agradecimieto y era dedicada a Madame Pomfrey.

-Me parece que puede irse...no olvide el camino hacía aquí Draco.- le recordó la señora y él se puso de pie mientras la enfermera lo volvía a dejar con Granger.

-¿Desayunamos?- interrogó la castaña elevando una de sus cejas. Claramente, ella no tomaba en cuenta la actitud a veces distante del ex mortífago. Después de todo, Granger pensaba que no debía ser fácil acostumbrarse a un ambiente que es todo lo contrario a tu anterior hogar.

-Desayunemos, Granger.- aceptó él señalándole el camino. Draco no entendía porqué, pero Hermione era la primera persona en mucho tiempo, que intentaba comprenderlo sin juzgarle, y eso le empujaba a acercarse a ella.

31 de Octubre 2001

 _Fiesta de Hallowen._ Aquellas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza del rubio de veinte y un años. Los mortifagos no celebraban Hallowen, o por lo menos no con disfraces y fiestas. Desde que escuchó sobre la celebración sentía un extraño retorcijón en el estómago. ¿Qué estarían haciendo sus conocidos en esos momentos? ¿Preparándose para una enorme cazaría de sangre sucias al día siguiente? ¿Intentando descubrir la ubicación de Harry Potter?

La fiesta inciaba a las seis de la tarde, faltaban dos horas y Draco seguía sentado en el borde de su cama observando su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo que quedaba en la pared delante suyo. ¿Cómo se podían celebrar en medio de una guerra? _"Luna y Lavender preparan la fiesta todos los años, no podemos impedírselos"_ habia dicho Potter en una ocasión mientras hablaba con Tonks en medio de un entrenamientos. El rubio no conocía a Lavender Brown, pero se imaginaba a una chica bastante similar a Lovegood...entre locos se entienden, solía decir su padre.

-¿Puedo entrar, Malfoy?- interrogó una voz desde la puerta. El rubio giró el rostro, era Potter de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, más adentro que afuera.

-Estás dentro.- comentó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a mirar hacia su reflejo hasta que Potter se ubicó a su lado en la cama: imitando perfectamente su posición, pero mirando sus manos.

-Lamento lo del interrogatorio. No fue algo digno ni justo.- habló el moreno, habían pasado un tiempo desde aquel incidente y Potter no había hablado directamente con Malfoy desde ese entonces.

-La gente no es justa, Potter. No esperaba tanto de ti.- murmuró Draco. El moreno guardó silencio un rato, si respondía de manera agresiva o arrogante solo demostraría que el mortífago tenía razón al desconfiar de todos.

-Yo esperaba que nos traicionaras la primera semana que llegaste y aún no lo has hecho. Me confundí contigo. Por eso, te vuelvo a pedir diaculpas...jamás haré algo parecido.- habló Harry. Draco le observaba en el reflejo del espejo sin inmutarse.

-¿Si pensabas que los traicionaría, por qué dejaste que me quedara?- interrogó el rubio.

-Hermione creía en ti...y yo creo en ella.- explicó Potter encogiéndose de hombros, no habían palabras más sinceras que esas. Draco las creyó tan pronto llegaron a sus oídos y no podía imaginar a alguien que no confiase su vida en la palabra de aquella castaña. Él apenas la conocía, y ya le debía más de lo que le había debido a otra persona en los últimos diez años.

-Algo más que le debo a Granger.- murmuró el ex mortífago entre dientes, Harry apenas logró escucharle, pero no dijo nada: entendió que si el otro hubiese querido que le escuchase hubiese hablado más alto.

-En realidad, además de pedirte disculpas, vine a decirte que...bueno...este disfraz es para ti.- volvió a hablar Harry y con el movimiento de su varita apareció una caja no muy grande y la colocó en la cama luego de pararse.

-¿Me estás haciendo un regalo?- interrogó Draco, arrugó el ceño en señal de desconfianza. ¿Qué le pediría el otro a cambio? Comenzaba a sentirse incómodo y Hary lo percibió de inmediato.

-¡No lo compré! Es un regalo de parte de Luna, hace algunas horas estaba terminando de organizar todo y se acordó de ti.- explicó el moreno de inmediato y Draco sintió cierta tranquilidad instalarse en su pecho.

-Me alegra saber eso.- admitió el rubio.

-Si, bueno...te veo en el gran salón. La fiesta dura solo unas tres horas así que llega temprano.- le comentó Harry, se giró y sin más se encaminó a la salida y abandonó el lugar.

Draco abrió la caja e inspeccionó la ropa que contenía. Una camisa blanca de manga larga, un pantalón de vestir negro, de segunda mano según el análisis del rubio, zapatos de vestir y una gabardina negra de un lado, roja en el interior. El rubio arrugó el ceño al agarrar un extraño artefacto que no reconoció. Malfoy llegó a la conclusión de que el mismo debía colocarse en la boca porque eran unos colmillos, pero no entendía porqué se colocaría aquello. Al final, optó por dejarlo caer en la caja descuidadamente.

Faltando diez minutos para el inicio de la festividad, Hermione se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas del gran salón. Lovegood y Brown habían hecho todo lo posible por decorar el sitio, era la misma decoración del año pasado y todos lo sabían, pero nadie se quejaba. Salir a comprar era exponerse demasiado, debían hacerlo con preocupación e incluso utilizando poción multijugos en algunas ocasiones. Calabazas estaban en cada esquina del lugar, uno que otro esqueleto colocado al azar y algunos dulces en las mesas.

Los magos y brujas vestían el mismo disfraz del año pasado...pero intentaban dialogar animadamente a medida que llegaban al lugar. Los tiempos eran duros y pocos tenían deseo de festejar, pero las tradiciones les mantenían anclados a la vida...celebrar les hacía más humanos. Después de todo, la guerra les había dejado claro que al final todos podían llegar a ser monstruos. Todos luchaban contra eso; estaban luchando para derivar a un monstruo y la sola idea de terminar aiendo como él les espantaba.

Hermione se acomodó en su silla, sirvió ponche en un vaso de cristal y apoyó su codo en la mesa mientras observaba hacia la entrada. La castaña vestía un traje rosa, se suponía que era la princesa Aurora, del cuento muggle de la bella durmiente, pero pocos conocían la historia y por eso le decían que no estaba diafrazada. Delante de ella, Neville Longbottom vestía un traje que le hacía parecer un hombre lobo. Había sido muy impresionante la primera vez que lo vistió, ahora ya no parecía gran cosa. Al lado derecho de Granger, Ronald estaba difrazado de vampiro, sus colmillos, producto de un hechizo, adornaban los extremo de sus labios.

-¿Cuánto creen que dure esta vez?- cuestionó Neville agarrando una manzana de la mesa y dándole un mordisco.

-Dijeron tres horas.- murmuró Ronald, estaba observando la mesa fijamente, pero escuchabdo todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-La última vez dijeron eso y se extendieron hasta media noche.- comentó Hermione, ella se había ido a las nueve a dormir, pero la siguiente mañana escuchó a Luna decir emocionada que la última persona se había ido a dormir a media noche.

-Hay que intentar pasarla bien.- alentó Neville colocando su mano sobre la de Hermione que se encontraba en la mesa. La castaña le dedicó un intento de sonrisa.

-Creo que todos lo intentamos.- aceptó ella.

-Solo Luna piensa en celebrar cuando se está comentando que los mortífagos planean atacar el callejón Diagon.- murmuró Ronald ligeramente irritado. Su padre había sido asesinado en un ataque similar al que parecía avecinarse. Le aterraba la simple idea de perder a alguno de sus familiares nuevamente.

-De todos modos atacarán. No podemos dejar que la guerra nos consuma. Además, ya hemos eliminado todas las fiestas exepto Hallowen y Año nuevo, no morirá menos gente solo porque eliminemos todas las fiestas.- comentó Hermione, Ron le miró y asintió.

-Tienes razón, siempre la tienes.- murmuró el pelirrojo, su mirada cargada de amor. Él habia amado a la castaña desde que le conoció. Ella era la chica más inteligente y hermosa que él hubiese conocido. Granger le entendía, le apoyaba, le consolaba y creía en él. En el pasado habían tenido su historia y él creía que podían volver a intentarlo.

-Es cierto, tu siempre tienes la razón.- habló Neville apretando suavemente la mano de la castaña y ella le dedicó una sonrisa. Dos años. Neville Longbottom llevaba enamorado de Hermione Granger dos años y aún era incapaz de decirle a la chica lo que sentía por ella. Cada vez que se armaba de valor ocurría algo y él decidía que no era el momento oportuno para hablar.

-¡Creo que soy de las pocas que tienen traje nuevo!- la voz de Ginny interrumpió el repentino silencio que se habia formado entre los tres jovenes. La pelirroja venía dando pequeños saltos agarrando la mano de un sonrojado Harry. Ella vestía de hada, un traje verde y unas alas blancas que parecían brillar igual o más que el vestido. Potter no estaba disfrazado, el moreno nunca se disfrazaba y todos fingían que daba igual.

-¡Te dije que no salieras a comprar, Ginny!- le reprendió Ronald frunciendo el ceño, su rostro era una clara mascara de coraje. Hermione le miró sorprendida ante su súbito enojo. Ella a veces buscaba los rastros del chico soñador, risueño y amoroso que hace años había conocido. Lamentablemente, no quedaba rastro de él en ese hombre que ahora miraba con el ceño fruncido a su hermana pequeña.

-No ocurrió nada, Ron.- comentó la pelirroja rodando los ojos.

-Pero pudo ocurrir.- insistió él.

-¡Atención! ¡Atención!- la voz de Luna, de pie tras un podio, interrumpió la discusión de los hermanos

Luna Lovegood hablaba mucho todo el tiempo, pero cuando se paraba tras aquel podio en las festividades, hablaba el doble. Festejar sin mucho ánimo era malo en si, pero tener que escuchar a la rubia durante veinte minutos o quizás mas, era horrible. Por suerte, Lavender le jaló del brazo y anunció que ya podían seguir disfrutando de la fiesta. La música comenzó a sonar y el ambiente tenso pareció disiparse.

Faltando una hora para que acabase la fiesta, Draco decidió asomarse por el lugar. Se detuvo en la entrada sin saber hacia donde dirigirse. Para su suerte, Nimphadora pasaba delante de él y al verle se detuvo. La mujer de cabello rosa solo había transformado su nariz en nariz de puerco y tenía orejas de conejo. Nadie comprendería nunca la lógica de hacer aquello y Tonks no tenía ningún interés en explicar nada.

-Pensé que no vendrías.- admitió la mujer de cabello rosa.

-Lo pensé mucho, pero tenía hambre.- aceptó él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ven, acompañame. Estoy por acá.- le dijo Nimphadora tomándole del brazo y arrastrándole con ella hasta una mesa donde estaban Minerva, Snape, Ojo Loco, Bins y los gemelos Weasley.

Draco no habló, apenas saludó con un gesto de cabeza a los que repararon en su presencia. Él no quería estar ahí mucho tiempo, su único plan era comer algo y volver a la comodidad de su habitación...lejos de miradas que solo le acusaban. El rubio podía escuchar los murmullos a sus espaldas, los comentarios respecto a él. Mientras comía mirando fijamente su plato, decidió prestar atención a la conversación entre Severus y Minerva.

-Me preocupa Dumbledore. En los últimos tres ataques que han ocurrido se ha visto obligado a acudir y los mortífagos han perdido interés en todos y se han ido directamente contra él.- comentaba Snape bebiendo distraído de su copa de vino.

-¿Crees que Voldemort haya dado alguna orden para matarlo?- cuestionó Minerva.

-Eso me temo. Le aconsejé a Albus que no salga del castillo, pero no creo que siga el consejo.- aceptó Snape.

-Puedo intentar repetirle lo mismo, quizás a mi me escucha.- habló Mcgonagall.

-No hará caso, tendremos que enviar a alguien que cuide su espalda.- anunció Severus.

-Me encargaré de conseguir a alguien personalmente.- murmuró Minerva.

-Entonces ¿es cierto que eres íntimo de Voldy?- preguntó una voz desconocida por Draco, el rubio levantó su rostro de su comida y miró fijamene a los dos pelirrojos sentados delante suyo, los mismos ahora se dedicaban a evaluarle.

-Sí. Y si fuera ustedes no le llamaría de esa manera.- respondió Draco, cada vez que escuchaba la manera en la cual la Orden nombraba a su maestro se sentía alarmado. El ex mortifago apenas se atrevía a pronunciar el verdadero nombre de El que no debe ser nombrado y ellos hacían mofa de él con facilidad.

-¿Tiene miedito el secuaz infiel?- interrogó divertido George.

-Subestimar al enemigo es un grave error.- les aconsejó Draco.

-Sabemos de lo que Voldy es capaz, no lo subestimamos. Pero tampoco creemos que debamos temer a decir su nombre.- anunció Fred.

-Ustedes son Weasley's.- comentó Draco frunciendo el ceño. Los únicos Weasley con los cuales se había cruzado en el último mes y medio era con la pelirroja y Ronald. Ambos le miraban con odio y murmuraban entre dientes sobre él.

-Evidentemente.- habló Fred con una sonrisa.

-¿No están furiosos conmigo?- interrogó Draco elevando una de sus cejas.

-No, estamos furiosos con Voldemort. Tu eres solo una más de sus máquinas. Por suerte te escapaste de su dominio.- comentó George. Era el primer Weasley que abiertamente le decía que no le guardaba recentimiento.

-Hace unas semanas hubiésemos pagado para que te asesinaran...pero ya estamos repuestos.- admitió Fred. Draco elevó una de sus cejas, no sabía si sentirse aliviado o estar más alerta debido a aquella admisión.

-Nos preguntamos cuánto tiempo estarás entrenando con los novatos. ¿Dos meses más?- cuestionó George apoyando sus manos de la mesa.

-No lo sé...- comenzó a decir Malfoy, siendo interrumpido rápidamente por Tonks que había estado a su izquierda hablando con ojo loco.

-Menos de dos meses. Draco irá a misiones muy pronto.- interrumpió la chica de cabello rosa. Draco levantó una de sus cejas, había sorpresa en su rostro, pero aquel gesto suyo pasó desapercibido.

-Entonces, podrás comenzar a limpiar la sangre de sobre tu espalda pronto.- comentó Fred, sus dedos palmeaban la mesa de manera rítmica. No había maldad en su voz, pero claramente no había acertado con sus palabras.

-Está demás el comentario.- le advirtió Nimphadora.

-Mi espalda está limpia, Weasley...no así mi alma.- respondió Draco y empujó su silla. Tonks miró acusadoramente al pelirrojo, pero decidió no seguir al rubio que caminaba hacia la salida. Él quizás necesitaba estar solo, ella no podía acapararlo todo el tiempo.

A diferencia de ella, Hermione, quien le habia estado observando desde su posición una mesa por detrás, se levantó en el preciso momento que le vió caminar a la salida. La chica se disculpó de manera apresurada y murmuró que ya tenía sueño. Sus pasos eran cortos y constantes: se aseguraba de no caerse ya que no solía utilizar zapatos altos. El sonidos de sus tacones pasó desapercibido hasta que abandonó el gran salón y la ausencia de música dio paso al eco de sus pasos en el lugar desierto.Draco estaba algunos pasos por delante, lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar el sonido de aquel ruido extenderse hasta sus oídos. El pasillo estaba silencioso en extremo y algunos de los candelabros se habían apagado dejando el lugar medio iluminado, medio en tinieblas. El rubio se giró por el sonido de pisadas; algunos pasos tras él podía ver la figura que se acercaba. La reconoció en poco tiempo.

-¿También regresas al cuarto?- interrogó él levantando una de sus cejas, Hermione se detuvo delante de Draco.

-Sí, mañana tengo una misión muy temprano.- explicó ella. Malfoy señaló el camino para que ella siguiese andando y se ubicó a la derecha de ella. Los tacones de Granger habían acortado casi por completo la diferencia de estatura entre ambos, aquello sólo habia ocurrido con Harry. Ronald y sus hermanos eran demasiado altos; incluso Neville le sacaba algunas pulgadas cuando ella utilizaba tacones.

El silencio entre los dos parecía ir acorde con el silencio que rodeaba los pasillos y las escaleras. Uno que otro fantasma pasó entre ellos, saludando únicamente a la castaña antes de seguir su camino. Draco estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y Hermione se preguntaba qué le había impulsado a seguir al exmortifago. ¿Por qué era incapaz de pasar por alto su presencia? Él no parecía prestarle tanta atención.

-Me sorprendió que vinieras a la fiesta.- habló la castaña sin mirarle. Sus ojos perdidos de un lado a otro mientras subían las escaleras en dirección a la torre.

-No había comido.- explicó el rubio.

-Claro.- susurró ella. Hubo silencio por parte del otro durante algunos segundos.

-¿Qué clase de harpia se viste de rosa? ¿O eres un hada?- preguntó él, Hermione le miró y comprendió inmediatamente que se refería a su disfraz. El rubio no estaba disfrazado, vestía solo una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro.

-No soy una harpía, tampoco un hada. Es...es el disfraz de una princesa de un cuento muggle.- intentó explicar ella sintiéndose nerviosa. No estaba completamente segura de que él la entendería del todo.

-Una princesa utilizaría un vestido más llamativo.- comentó Malfoy frunciendo el ceño. En su cabeza estaban las imágenes de reinas y princesas que habia observado en diferentes libros de historia.

-Es una princesa que pasó parte de su vida en el bosque así que...- comenzó a explicar la castaña.

-¿En el bosque? Las princesas deben estar siempre en los palacios, salir sería considerado una rebeldía.- planteó el rubio aún más confundido.

-Bueno, por eso no es real. La historia cuenta que a Aurora la habían maldecido para que al cumplir quince años se pincharía con el huso de una rueca y muriese. Unas hadas intentaron cambiar la maldición para que en lugar de morir durmiera. Los padres de la princesa decidieron enviarla al bosque para protegerla de su destino hasta que pasase el día de su cumpleaños número quince.- explicó la castaña. Era la primera vez, desde que vestía el disfraz, que alguien parecía dispuesto a escuchar la historia muggle sin interrumpirla.

-¿Y eso es todo? ¿La princesa vivió en el bosque?- cuestionó el rubio cruzándose de brazos. Estaban frente a la puerta de la señora gorda. La mujer en la puerta les miraba con curiosidad mientras ellos hablaban.

-Bueno, no...luego... ¿quieres ver la película?- preguntó la castaña sin detenerse a pensarlo. El señor Weasley había tenido una extraña obsesión por artefactos muggles y debido a eso tenían un aula con un televisor. Nadie lo usaba desde hace mucho tiempo, pero seguramente estaría en perfectas condiciones...solo con algo de polvo. Hermione misma habia comprado algunas películas muggles en uno de sus viajes a visitar a sus padres...cuando ellos aún sabían de ella.

-¿Película? ¿Qué es eso?- interrogó Malfoy.

-Es...como un montaje de imagenes...como las fotos en el Profeta pero en color y con más duración.- explicó ella y tomó la mano del rubio. Draco miró sus manos entrelazadas, pero no soltó a la castaña. Ella simplemente tiró de él para que la siguiese.

 _"Porque, sin buscarte, te ando encontrando en todos lados..."_

 _J. Cortazar_

Continuará...

¿Comentarios? ¿Hipotesis?

Yaro Alex: Con respecto a Tonks, solo diré que creo que será difícil no quererla, definitivamente será un gran apoyo para Draco. El cumpleaños de Cissy creo que es una de las escenas mas tristes en los recuerdos de Draco. Definitivamente, en estos primeros capítulos, Hermione va a seguir comportandose un poco intolerante, pero ella apenas conoce a Draco así que es de esperarse. Jaja Bueno, Neville definitivamente tendrá un papel interesante. El Theodore Nott cercano a Voldemort es el padre y Theo (hijo) muy pronto estará por ahí molestando. Los otros chicos (Pansy, Astoria, Blaise) aparecerán más adelante. Gracias por comentar! Nos leemos!

 **Adelanto**

 _-Solo quien ha estado cerca de la muerte puede_ _verlos.- murmuró Draco..._

 _-Asi es. No sé porqué me sorprendió que puedas verlos.- murmuró la chica..._

 _-He estado a punto de morir tantas veces que lo que me sorprende es seguir vivo.- admitió Draco..._


	7. Lazos

**Capítulo 7**

 _Lazos_

31 Octubre 2001

Granger arrastró a Malfoy por los pasillos sin soltarle de la mano. El rubio estaba más concentrado en el calor de aquella pequeña mano sobre la suya que en el camino que seguían. Pocas personas le habían sujetado de aquella manera por tanto tiempo, se sentía bien. Como si alguien le brindase el apoyo que no habia tenido en mucho tiempo. Ella no se había percatado de que le estaba agarrando, lo había echo por impulso, sin ninguna intención aparte de dirigirle hasta el cuarto donde podrían ver la película muggle.

El pequeño espacio era ocupado únicamente por un sillón bastante largo frente a un televisor negro cubierto de polvo. Draco arrugó el gesto mirando las telarañas sobre el mueble, los elfos siempre se habían encargado de mantener los sillones y las camas de sus escondites en perfectas condiciones; pero en Hogwarts parecían no haber elfos. Hermione fue directamente hacia el televisor. Con un movimiento de su varita limpió el polvo que se almacenaba sobre el mismo y se dispuso a prenderlo. Malfoy sacudió con la palma de su mano el espacio que ocuparía en el sillón y se sentó a observar a la chica.

Ante sus ojos grises estaba la imagen de Hermione arrodillada delante de una caja negra y moviendo algunos cables. El rubio podría estar en su habitación preparándose para dormir, pero por alguna razón desconocida no quería rechazar la oferta de la chica delante suyo. Tenía una deuda con ella, la cual aún no sabía como pagar. El joven pasó una de sus pálidas manos por su cabello y luego abrió las hebillas que mantenían cerradas las mangas de su camisa para estar más cómodo.

-Por un momento, pensé que no funcionaría.- comentó Hermione mientras se comenzaba a proyectar el inicio de la película. La castaña agarró el control remoto y se sentó junto al rubio, un espacio entre ambos por precaución.

\- Eso es muggle ¿cierto?- interrogó él ladeando el rostro para evaluar el extraño objeto.

-Sí, se llama televisor. El papá de Ronald preparó este cuarto. Hay un campo de energía en una de las columnas para poder encender todo de forma parecida a la manera muggle.- le comentó ella, movió su varita y el lugar comenzó a enfriarse, Draco percibió el cambio de temperatura y lo agradeció. Al entrar había sentido un calor húmedo que le incomodó.

-¿Y tu familia, Granger?- preguntó el rubio mirándole fijamente. Hermione le miraba, pero ante la pregunta desvió la vista al televisor y él le vió tragar con incomodidad.

-Mira, ya va a iniciar.- cambió ella el tema y Malfoy decidió que aquella era una pregunta que ella era incapaz de responderle por el momento. No había confianza entre ellos, apenas se conocían...quizás jamás confiarían uno en el otro.

Ninguno habló en un inicio, solo el sonido del televisor inundaba el lugar. Draco estaba apoyado del respaldar en un principio, pero a medida que avanzaba la película se habia movido. Terminó apoyando sus codos de sus rodillas e inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante para no perder de vista lo que ocurría delante de él. Hermione ya había visto la película, le gustaba: por eso tenía el disfraz. Ella observaba la pantalla la mayor parte del tiempo, de vez en cuando evaluaba las reacciones del ex mortifago.

-Tonta.- comentó él distraído, parecía hablar consigo mismo. Hermione sonrió, la escena de Aurora pinchándose estaba a punto de pasar.

-¿Está muerta?- preguntó el rubio, esta vez había girado el rostro hacia Granger. La castaña se limitó a negar y aquella respuesta pareció ser suficiente para su acompañante porque no le prestó más atención: volvió a enfocarse en la pantalla.

Granger jamás había observado a alguien mirar con tanta concentración una película. El rubio delante suyo parecía incapaz de enfocarse en otra cosa, toda su atención estaba en aquella pantalla: intentando predecir lo que ocurriría luego. No había fascinación en su rostro, ni sonrisas, solo un ceño fruncido o una ceja levantada cuando la escena delante de él lo ameritaba.

-Claro, como si un beso solucionara todo.- comentó Malfoy cruzándose de brazos. Había indignación en sus palabras.

-Es una película para niños...- le acusó Hermione rodando los ojos.

-De todas formas, es un final demasiado iluso.- debatió él dejándose caer suavemente contra el respaldar del sillón. Granger rodó los ojos.

-La maldición se rompió por el amor, Malfoy.- comentó ella rodando los ojos. Él giró el rostro para mirarla y levantó una de sus cejas.

-El amor es un sentimiento muy débil.- habló el ex mortífago. Había un dolor palpable en su tono de voz y ella sintió curiosidad. Deseó conocer el motivo por el cual el rubio se atrevía a asegurar aquello.

-Opino diferente. El amor es poderoso, nos da esperanza...- comenzó ella a hablar, fue interrumpida por el otro.

-Cuando amamos nos volvemos frágiles, Granger. Si no amamos a nadie nuestro enemigo tiene menos herramientas en nuestra contra.- habló él con toda la seguridad y tranquilidad que le caracterizaba desde que había llegado al castillo.

-Cuando no amamos nos sentimos vacíos, Draco.- fue la simple contestación de ella, y ante aquellas palabras el rubio de ojos grises parecía no tener ningún argumento válido que pudiese contradecirle.

-Por lo menos el vacío no duele.- terminó por hablar él. Estaba vez fue el turno de ella para quedar en silencio, porque las piezas comenzaban a encajar en su cabeza con rapidez. Como si aquellas palabras fuesen una confesión o un grito de auxilio por parte del ex mortífago.

-Pero nos destruye poco a poco.- susurró ella y colocó una de sus manos sobre la mano del rubio que reposaba en su muslo izquierdo. Él la miró sin respuesta, sin palabras: con un dolor profundo en el fondo de sus ojos. Uno que ni siquiera él sabía que se ocultaba dentro de su cuerpo...bajo las capas que se había obligado a levantar para sobrevivir.

Por el período de algunos segundos ella podía asegurar que la mirada de Malfoy era una carta abierta que mostraba lo rasgado y herido que él se encontraba. Hermione se movió hacia él cómo atraída por un imán y Draco al ver que ella se acercaba le imitó. Su espalda dejó de tocar el respaldar y su mano libre subió hasta la mejilla de la castaña. La piel de Granger era suave y cálida bajo los dedos del rubio; ambos parecían padecer bajo el mismo hechizo.

Hermione no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se había acercado a alguien como ahora se acercaba al ex mortífago. Su respiración era pesada, como si respirar le costase, por el contrario, él respiraba tranquilo. Malfoy fue el primero en percatarse de lo que ocurría, en percibir esa tensión que se formaba alrededor de ellos. Reconoció ese sentimiento de inmediato: deseo. El ex mortífago se hubiese alejado de inmediato, pero estaba todavía pensando si no moverse contaría como una paga ante la deuda que tenía con ella.

Granger cerró los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir de golpe cuando sus labios estaban a pocos centimetros de los del rubio. Él la observó ponerse de pie, pero no dijo nada. Ella tenía una mano en su cabello, agarrando un mechón suavemente mientras se repetía que no había estado a punto de besarlo.

-La...la película acabó. ¿Nos vamos?- interrogó Granger acercándose al televisor para apagarlo. Malfoy permaneció inmóvil algunos segundos y luego se levantó y la agarró del brazo para que le mirase. Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos, la presión de la mano de él sobre su brazo era firme, pero no dolía.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó él señalando la puerta. Ella asintió y sin más abandonaron aquel cuarto y emprendieron la caminata hacia la torre. Hermione casi salió corriendo hacia su habitación cuando estuvieron en la sala común. Draco se sentó delante de la chimenea en el silencio de aquel lugar, no habia nadie allí: todos debían estar durmiendo. Y nuevamente él se sentía confundido, pero decidió olvidar ese casi beso. Sin él saberlo, la castaña también había decidido olvidarlo.

1 de Diciembre de 2001

Era medio día, pero la nieve que se expandía por todo Hogwarts tenía a todos los magos y brujas vistiendo tanta ropa como pudiesen. Draco no tenía buenos recuerdos sobre la navidad, su madre habia sido asesinada precisamente en vísperas navideñas y el recuerdo lo perseguía todo el tiempo. Por algún extraño motivo, él habia decidido salir del castillo con el permiso de Dumbledore. El hombre de espesa barba, luego de que Snape le hablase de las pócimas que estaba bebiendo el mortífago, había decidido darle un voto de confianza y bajó la guardia un poco. Le permitió salir a recorrer los alrededores, pero le advirtió que tuviese cuidado porque aún no le entregarían una varita y perderse en Hogwarts no era muy complicado.

Malfoy reconoció que el mago tenía razón, el lugar era enorme y él conocía muy poco del sitio. Aun así, el rubio terminó, sin percatarse, adentrándose en el bosque prohibido. Vestía, muy a su disgusto, ropa de Harry Potter. El moreno se las había dejado en el cuarto y él se rehusó a utilizarlas hasta que comprendió que con su camisa negra no soportaría el insufrible frío. El grueso abrigo, la camisa negra de algodón, la bufanda gris, el gorro del misma color y los guantes color negro definitivamente mantenían su cuerpo en una temperatura agradable.

El bosque prohibido, normalmente, estaba lleno de frondosos árboles verdes, tan altos que mientras caminabas entre ellos y mirabas hacia arriba era imposible ver el final de los mismos. No así ahora, el invierno ha alterado un poco el panorama, los arboles estan roceados de nieve y la vista alrededor del rubio es una mezcla de blanco, negro y marrón. Los troncos parecen pelear por mantener su color natural; la nieve cubre incluso algunas rocas: hasta que el viento se vuelve recio y la nieve se escurre revelando la dura y oscura superficie abajo.

El rubio camina observando todo, las manos escondidas dentro del abrigo para preservar su calor corporal. Se detiene luego de haber caminado un rato, no es tonto, ha grabado el camino mientras andaba y dejó algunas pistas para marcar la ruta. Se detiene tras una enorme roca al escuchar el relincho de caballos, es suave y el ruido se expande en el bosque, pero no pasa desapercibido ante los entrenados oídos del exmortifago. Su cuerpo se desliza hacia arriba sobre la enorme roca, percibe como el calor se va moviendo de el hacia la superficie fría y comienza a ser consciente de cada una de sus exhalaciones.

Malfoy alza los ojos hacia lo lejos, medio escondido tras la roca. Ve un grupo de caballos negros, hay un poco de nieve sobre sus lomos y estan delante de una pequeña posa. De alguna forma, desconocida para el exmortifago, aquella agua aún permanecía líquida. La imagen era inverosímil, habia nieve en las esquinas de la posa, pero el agua se veía cálida desde la posición del rubio. Los caballos parecían ajenos a su presencia. Un sonido a su izquierda lo alertó, giró el rostro, encontrándose con Luna Lovegood. La rubia se ubicaba a su lado sobre la roca, manos cubiertas por guantes rojos y un gorro del mismo color mientras sus ojos azules descansaban sobre los caballos.

-¿Puedes verlos?- interrogó la rubia, Draco volvió la vista hacia los fantásticos animales y asintió, de inmediato recordó que ella no le observaba.

-Sí.- respondió sin más, muy pocas veces habia intercambiado palabras con la chica presente. Lovegood siempre estaba en entrenamiento con Sirius Black, con quien Malfoy no se habia encontrado todavía.

-Son hermosos. ¿Verdad?- volvió a preguntar ella, Draco volvió a asentir. Esta vez sentía la mirada de la chica así que no verbalizó ninguna respuesta.

-Solo Harry y yo eramos capaces de verlos. Ahora tú.- habló Luna, el rubio no comprendía porqué ella insistía en hablarle cuando claramente él le estaba mostrando poco interés. Recordó los comentarios que habia escuchado sobre la chica que ahora estaba a su lado y decidió que no necesitaba comprender a Lunática Lovegood.

-Solo quien ha estado cerca de la muerte puede verlos.- murmuró Malfoy, él reconoció a los caballos tan pronto sus ojos se posaron sobre ellos. Su padre le había hablado de los extraños animales una noche cuando tenía ocho años: la primera vez que fue capaz de verlos luego de casi morir en un entrenamiento con Bellatrix.

-Así es. No sé porqué me sorprendió que puedas verlos.- murmuró la chica luego de pensarlo un poco. Draco giró el rostro y sus ojos grises se encontraron con los azules de Luna.

-He estado a punto de morir tantas veces que lo que me sorprende es seguir vivo.- admitió Draco sin bajar su mirada, Lovegood pareció comprender, pero antes de responder volvió a mirar a los caballos.

-¿Te refieres a respirar? Porque en realidad ninguno de nosotros vive. No desde que la guerra inició.- comentó la rubia, delante sus ojos estaba otra Luna que nadie había contemplado. Una que se permitía reconocer que, aunque luchaba por mantener el ánimo, este día a día era la peor manera de vivir...si es que podría llamar vivir a entrenar día a día para matar.

-Te aseguro que estás más viva que muchos, Lovegood.- comentó Malfoy. No con empatía o cariño, solo como se habla sobre la condición del tiempo o cualquier tema cotidiano.

-¿Alguna vez has subido a uno?-preguntó la rubia señalando los caballos.

-No debe hacerse.- le advirtió él. Pero Luna se había puesto de pie y ya caminaba hacia los animales. El rubio se levantó, observándola desde su posición. Draco estaba por seguirla cuando la voz de Lestrange se repitió en su cabeza. "El riesgo de otros no es tu riesgo." Enseguida la voz de Voldemort retumbó como un eco en su memoria "¿Crees que alguien se preocuparía por tu bien? La gente debe salvarse así misma."

Malfoy sacudió su cabeza buscando disipar sus pensamientos y enfocó a la rubia. Ella estaba junto a uno de los animales cerca de la posa. La rubia hizo un gesto para que él se acercara; él evaluó la situación los animales no parecían apunto de atacar a la chica. Tras algunos segundos los pies del rubio recobraron su habilidad para moverse. Caminaba con lentitud, observando con desconfianza a las criaturas que estaban alrededor hasta llegar junto a Lovegood.

-Ven, pon tu mano.- le dijo Luna, sujetó la mano de Draco y la dirigió hasta el hocico del caballo negro. El guante no le permitió percibir el pelaje del animal, pero el caballo parecía disfrutar la caricia que sus dedos le propinaban.

-Lo has hecho antes.- murmuró Draco observando al animal y luego a la chica que asintió mientras sonreía. Estaba presente, nuevamente, ese rostro lleno de esperanza y optimismo. Esa era la chica que se esforzaba por organizar las fiestas y por colocar música en el gran salón de vez en cuando. La chica que no quería simplemente aceptar que la guerra los terminaría volviendo monstruos.

-Es seguro, sube. - le alentó ella, Draco frunció el entrecejo. Él no confiaba en nadie, confiar solo le había metido en diferentes probemas y le había costado múltiples castigos que todavía podía recordar cuando se sacaba la camisa y contemplaba su espalda en un espejo.

Pese a todos los pensamientos que recorrían la cabeza de Draco, había algo en la mirada azul de la chica que le impulso a subir al animal. El caballo soltó un relincho, pero no estaba enojado o alterado así que Malfoy le acarició las hebras, sus dedos escurriéndose entre el cabello del animal, encontrando uno que otro nudo en el proceso. Cuando el rubio sacó su mirada del caballo vió a Luna subiendo sobre otro, ella se acercó a él hasta ubicarse a su lado.

-Les gusta correr. ¿Vienes?- le preguntó Lovegood. Los ojos grises de él volvieron a toparse con los azules de ella y Malfoy terminó encogiéndose de hombros. Luna comenzó a trotar lentamente, había ideado una especie de soga de la cual se sujetaba para mantener el balance. El rubio le siguió; rápidamente supo que la chica no mentía cuando advirtió que a los animales les gustaba correr.

Mientras tanto, dentro de Hogwarts, en un aula vacía los lideres de la Orden llevaban acabo una reunión. Sirius estaba de pie en una esquina cerca de una ventana, la luz pálida que entraba iluminaba solo cierta parte de su rostro mientras él prestaba atención a las palabras de Severus. El moreno se encontraba sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa de diez puestos. En el extremo contrario se hallaba Minerva, Albus no estaba presente porque precisamente él era parte del tema de conversación.

Al lado izquierdo de Mcgonagall, Hermione estaba sentada con los codos sobre la mesa mientras seguia el hilo de la conversación en silencio. A su lado estaba Harry seguido de Ronald y Longbottong, quien miraba a Severus ya que le quedaba más cerca. Delante de ellos, Bins estaba en el extremo a la derecha de Minerva y Ojo Loco en el extremo cerca de Snape: quedando asi tres sillas vacías entre medio de estos.

-Propongo que Granger se encarge de cuidarle las espaldas a Dumbledore.- habló Severus extendiendo sus brazos antes de cruzarlas sobre au pecho. El moreno siempre que traía un problema parecía traer consigo el remedio; aunque en este caso no todos estaban de acuerdo con sus palabras.

-No podemos limitar el trabajo de una de nuestras mejores brujas. Se verá obligada a quedarse tras Albus y quizás vidas mueran por eso.- habló Minerva, la mujer habia recomendado a otros magos, menos habiles, pero que seguro mantendrían los ojos muy abiertos para avisarle al líder si alguien venía hacía él.

-Debe ser alguien capacitado para defenderse asi mismo y a Albus.- debatió Snape. Sus fieros ojos estaban sobre los de la bruja, Minerva le sostenía la mirada: no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante el mago. O se ponían de acuerdo o tendrían que llevarlo a votación.

-Debe ser simplemente alguien que pueda mantenerse alerta. Su misión será solo avisar a Dumbledore de un posible ataque.- le llevó la contraria ella inclinándose hacia adelante. A su lado, Hermione se movió un poco hacia Harry...ligeramente intimidada ante la mirada de la bruja mayor.

-¿Y si es ambos?- interrumpió Sirius desde su posición en la ventana captando la atención de todos los presentes. La ceja levantada de Snape hablaba por si sola, pero Ojo Loco terminó poniendo en palabras lo que todas las miradas preguntaban.

-¿A quién tienes en mente?- cuestionó el hombre rubio dejando caer su mano sobre la superficie con un golpe que movió ligeramente las patas de la mesa de madera.

-A Draco Malfoy.- habló Black. Hubo tal silencio que el simple sonido de las respiraciones hubiese sido incomodo para cualquiera que atravesase la puerta en esos instantes.

-Esto es algo importante, no creo que podamos confiar en él.- comentó Ronald Wealsey, por primera vez desde el inició de la plática se habia atrevido a expresar su parecer.

-Opino igual.- admitió Minerva, era una gran sorpresa que la mujer estuviese de acuerdo con el joven de cabello rojo.

-A mi me parece que la idea no es tan descabellada.- comentó Snape, por su tono de voz se podría decir que estaba evaluando la situación: las posibles consecuencias de hacer lo que decia Sirius.

-¿Tu que opinas Harry?- interrogó Black moviéndose de su lugar junto a la ventana: sentándose delante del moreno. Potter miró a Hermione y luego observó a Ron.

-¿Tu crees que sea buena idea, Mione?- cuestionó el moreno, Sirius no se sintió ofendido. El hombre de cabello riso sabía que Potter confiaba ciegamente en Granger. Si la chica decía que confiaba en el exmortifago, entonces Harry Potter seguramente le daría el voto de confianza sin dudarlo ni un instante.

-Malfoy se ha mostrado de fiar hasta ahora, no ha hecho nada que sea considerado una amenaza. Además, Tonks dice que es el mejor de la clase y que claramente debería estar entrenando con Sirius y no con ella.- comentó la castaña.

-Pero él no puede confecionar un Patronus. Todo mago que sale de Hogwarts debe ser capaz de hacer el hechizo.- intervino Ron, su tono de voz daba a entender que estaba renuente a permitir que el ex mortifago abandonase el castillo.

-¿Le consta eso, Weasley? Tonks aún no le ha enseñado el hechizo, pero eso no quiere decir que él no pueda realizar un Patronus.- habló Severus. Nadie le debatió esa premisa por algunos segundos.

-Entonces, quizás deberíamos ver si es capaz de realizarlo antes de enviarlo.- propuso Longbotton.

-Hermione se encargará de enseñarle mañana mismo. No podemos arriesgarnos a que Albus salga a otra misión sin alguien cuidándole.- sentenció Sirius levantándose de su silla de un solo movimiento y dirigiéndose a la salida seguido de los mayores.

-¿Por qué siempre te ponen de niñera?- interrogó Ron cuando solo él, Harry y la castaña estaban en el aula.

-No soy niñera, Ronald. Sabes que se me da bien enseñar.- le debatió la castaña rodando los ojos ante la actitud del pelirrojo.

-Él es un asesino, Hermione. No puedes...- comenzó a hablar Weasley. Harry estaba en medio de los dos y sintió que deseaba hundirse en su asiento cuando Granger se giró furiosa a mirar al pelirrojo.

-¿Que no puedo, dices? No se te ocurra decirme lo que puedo o no hacer Ronald Bilius Weasley, porque creeme que odio cuando lo haces.- sentenció ella levantando uno de sus dedos en señal de advertencia. El chico no parecía querer darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Pues si puedo decirte que hacer cuando se trata de tu propio bienestar. ¡Ese tipo es peligroso! ¡Ha matado tanta gente que no tenemos un conteo! ¡Y mató a mi hermano! ¿Lo olvidas? - interrogó Ron, su cara estaba adquiriendo el color de su cabello. Harry, en medio de ellos, miraba hacia adelante con los ojos muy abiertos y sin saber a quién debía apoyar; decidió seguir callando.

-¡No, Ron! ¡No olvidé que asesinó a Percy! ¡Creeme que cada mañana, cuando lo veo en el gran salón, eso es lo primero que me pasa por la cabeza! ¡Pero entonces recuerdo que Voldemort asesinó a sus padres delante de él y pienso que Malfoy, aunque sea difícil para ti aceptarlo, también es una víctima! ¡Nosotros no condenamos inocentes, Ronald! ¡Él tambien ha perdido gente que seguramente amaba! ¿Y sabes algo? ¡Yo he asesinado tantos mortifagos que también he perdido el conteo de cuanta sangre mancha mis manos!- se las arregló para gritar Hermione e iba a levantarse cuando Harry agarró su antebrazo y la detuvo en su posición. El moreno miró entonces a Weasley, el pelirrojo estaba completamente inmóvil. En sus ojos había una mezcla de coraje, arrepentimiento y tristeza.

-Ellos son mortífagos, Hermione. Se merecen estar muertos. No has manchado tus manos, estamos limpiando las calles para que los verdaderos inocentes puedan salir y volver a vivir vidas normales.- habló Ron, estaba más calmado, o quizás se debía a que el coraje de la castaña habia aplacado el del pelirrojo. La castaña ya tenia preparada su reapuesta, pero Harry le interrumpió!

-¡Basta! ¡Mierda! ¡Esto de matar, aunque sea a mortífagos, sé que es asqueroso! Chicos, no vamos a peleear por este tema. A Malfoy le dimos una oportunidad, Ron. Y aunque sé que estas furioso con él por el asesinato de Percy, la realidad es que el único responsable de su muerte es Voldemort y...hasta cierto punto: nosotros. Porque Malfoy no lo buscó para matarlo, nosotros lo envíamos tras el mortífago y Draco solo se defendió.- habló Potter. Los otros dos le escuchaban en silencio. Hermione bajó la mirada: las palabras del moreno dolían. Era la verdad, habían culpado a Draco, pero el rubio lo único que habia hecho era defender su vida. Cualquiera de ellos hubiese hecho lo mismo.

-Ron, te aseguro que vengaremos la muerte de Percy y de tu padre; pero matando a Malfoy no te sentirás mejor.- habló Hermione, la voz de la castaña era suave, extendió su mano y tocó la de su amigo que estaba sobre la mesa. El pelirrojo estaba mirando la superficie de madera, pero levantó el rostro y asintió: ya no había coraje en su expresión.

-Tienen razón. No es fácil aceptarlo, pero es cierto.- admitió él. Harry le palmeó suavemente la espalda esperando que se repuesiese. Granger no habló, pensando quizás había hablado demasiado en su momento de coraje; ella odiaba hablar bajo enojo.

El silencio entre los tres no era incómodo, pero si doloroso. Diferentes pensamientos atravesaban aus cabezas aun cuando estaban en el mismo lugar. El pelirrojo recordaba el día de la muerte de su padre y la última conversación con su hermano Percy. Mientras, Potter meditaba en su vida, cuestionándose en silencio si llegaría el día en que podría ser alguien normal, con una familia feliz. Por otro lado, Hermione observaba hacia la ventana, recordando el día en que comenzó a salir a misiones. Recordó al primer mortifago que asesinó en defensa propia y recordó que al regresar a Hogwarts no hacia sino convencerse de que había hecho lo correcto.

 _"Las paredes que construimos a nuestro alrededor para mantener fuera la tristeza, también impiden que entre la alegria."_

Continuará...

¿Comentarios? ¿Hipótesis?

 **Elena** : *.* Que bueno que te guste la historia y grax por comentar. XOXO

Tengo el siguiente capítulo listo así que lo subiré en unos días. 3 Si te gusta la historia no olvides seguirla y dejar un comentario diciéndome que crees que ocurrirá mas adelante. .

 **ADELANTO**

-¿Por qué no somos claros, rubio? ¿A ti por qué te molesta que yo te enseñe? ¿Por qué rechazaste mi oferta de ayudarte?- cuestionó Granger...

-Me incómoda tu presencia, es cierto, pero no es porque quiero. Yo...yo estoy en deuda contigo...pero tu eres una sangre sucia...


	8. Expecto Patronus

**Capítulo 8**

 _Expecto Patronus_

 _Enero 1998_

 _La habitación estaba a oscuras, dos candelabros eran la única iluminación del lugar, pero fallaban miserablemente en su misión de alumbrar. En el borde de la cama de sábanas púrpuras Draco estaba sentado. Las manos en sus rodillas y la mirada fija en la puerta semi alumbrada por el camdelabro que reposaba sobre el marco. Afuera se escuchaban pasos, él sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo. Escuchó golpes en la puerta y se levantó de la cama para abrir. Afuera estaba mas claro que en su habitación, Theodore Nott estaba de pie del otro lado._

 _-Atrapé a una chica.- le dijo Theo empujándole del hombro para que le permitiese la entrada a la habitación. Malfoy no reaccionó de inmediato, quedó inmóvil en la puerta algunos segundos antes de cerrarla y girarse a mirar al otro. El castaño se había ubicado en el borde de la cama y acariciaba su cabello insistentemente: nerviosismo._

 _-No es la primera vez.- comentó Draco, no comprendía que estaba incomodando tanto al otro muchacho._

 _-Es una sangre sucia.- murmuró Nott. Malfoy se detuvo delante de él con los brazos cruzados y el rostro ladeado._

 _El castaño levantó la mirada de sus manos y observó al otro mago directamente a los ojos. Theodore se había unido al grupo de mortífagos cuando tenía once años, un grupo de la Orden había asesinado a su madre dos años después. Entre todos los magos, por algún motivo desconocido, el castaño confiaba en Malfoy aún más que en su propio padre. Aunque el rubio no parecía interesado en la amistad que el castaño le profesaba._

 _-La mayoría lo son...- susurró Draco en voz baja, sin comprender o fingiendo que no comprendía nada._

 _-No la mataron, Malfoy. Lestrange dijo que...que es cercana a Potter y...creo que van a...no sé que van a hacerle.- explicó Theodore, estaba asustado. Draco no respondió inmediatamente, estaba meditando las palabras._

 _-¿Te dijeron que no estuvieses presente? ¿O saliste corriendo?- interrogó el rubio._

 _-Lestrange me ordenó que me fuese.- respondió el castaño._

 _-¿Mi tía?- cuestionó nuevamente Draco._

 _-Ambos. Estaban Bella y Rodolphus.- habló Nott. Su mirada estaba perdida en la oscuridad de la habitación._

 _-Escucha, Nott. Ella no es tu problema, tienes que controlarte si no quieres que el maestro se percate de tu actitud.- le ordenó Malfoy. Theodore asintió, pero en su mirada había un miedo y un coraje que el rubio fingía no comprender._

 _-No la viste, Malfoy. Estaba llorando bajo las maldiciones de tu tía. Yo...yo nunca había visto algo así...- explicó el castaño, Draco le sujetó del cabello para que le mirase a los ojos. Theodore le empujó de inmediato, pero el agarre del otro era firme._

 _-¡Vas a hacer que te maten! Un mortífago no siente pena por una sangre sucia.- le recordó Malfoy y Nott bajó la mirada mientras el rubio soltaba su cabello._

 _-Esto es una mierda...- murmuró el castaño, ruidos afuera los alertaron. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada y salieron de la habitación. Otros mortifagos corrían y gritaban que la Orden había descubierto el escondite._

 _-La localizaron.- murmuró Nott espantado mientras intercambiaba miradas con Draco._

 _Para el momento en que ambos jóvenes llegaron al salón principal. Solo quedaban dos personas de la Orden que desaparecieron con un sonido casi insonoro. En el medio de la habitación yacían tres mortifagos muertos, pero ninguno de ellos era Bella o Rodolphus: la primera maldecía en una esquina y el otro le acariciaba el cabello para que se tranquilizara. Draco observaba todo, de pie junto al castaño, bajo el marco de la puerta. Voldemort se encontraba parado frente a la estatua de una serpiente, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de Theo el hombre arrugó el gesto._

 _-Hay que salir de aquí, cambiar nuestra ubicación.- anunció el señor tenebroso mientras caminaba hacia la puerta._

 _-Avisaré a todos.- se ofreció Draco inmediatamente._

 _-No, otro se encargará. Tu ven conmigo, 3-14.- pidió Riddle pasando junto al rubio, quien intercambió una mirada con Nott antes de ir tras su maestro._

Diciembre 2001

Fuera de la habitación de Malfoy, el viento azotaba con rudeza la ventana. El chico de ojos grises, de pie frente al ventanal cerrado, observaba el cielo oscuro. Había nevado mucho las noches anteriores; de esa nevada solo quedaba el agresivo viento y los montones de nieve que cubrían los árboles y cada pedazo de tierra. A el rubio le gustaba el frío, le recordaba lugares que habia visitado en medio de sus cazarías y en los cuales se habia sentido libre. Como Rusia o Canadá. Si la guerra acabase, el huiría a uno de esos sitios...y se escondería en un rincón. Quizás se cambiaría el nombre.

Pasados algunos segundos hubo silencio, el viento se habia calmado. El ex mortífago entonces escuchó un ululeo, arrugó el entrecejo y acercó un poco su oreja al cristal de la ventana volviendo a escuchar el ruido. Abrió la ventana lentamente, el viento frío se adentro en el lugar mientras él se inclinaba hacia afuera y observaba. Todo estaba tan oscuro, miró hacía abajo y allí, en un pequeño espacio que sobre salía en la arquitectura de la pared, había un mochuelo europeo blanco acurrucado. El rubio vaciló un poco, estaba apunto de cerrar la ventana cuando le escuchó ulular nuevamente.

Él jamás había tenido una mascota a la cual prestar atención y cuidado. Porque encariñarse con un animal, bajo el entrenamiento de Voldemort, quedaba completamente prohibido. ¿Un mago haciéndole mimos a un ave, gato o cualquier otro animal? Ese tipo de comportamiento no inspiraba temor. Pese a esos pensamientos, el ex mortífago extendió sus manos, resbaló un poco al apoyarse del borde de la ventana y tomó al ave que soltó un chirrido ante la brusquedad del agarre.

-Deja el ruido.- murmuró el rubio depositando al ave en el suelo del cuarto y girándose luego a cerrar la ventana. El mochuelo no hizo el mínimo intento por volar, por el contrario, se acurrucó en el mismo lugar donde Malfoy le habia colocado.

Draco le observaba desde su posición frente a la ventana, momentos más tarde volvió a sujetar al mochuelo y lo llevó hasta una mesa bajo un candelabro. El ave ululó, pero ante el agradable calor volvió a acurrucarse. El rubio, satisfecho, se dió la vuelta y volvió a la cama. No se durmió de inmediato, esa era un lujo que jamás había tenido y que seguramente jamás tendría. Aun así, pasada casi una hora, sus ojos pesaron y su respiración se hizo más lenta.

Cuando despertó se talló los ojos con pereza y se sentó en la cama. Sus ojos grises se toparon con los ojos azules del mochuelo europeo que le observaba desde su posición en la mesa. Draco le evaluaba con su mirada y el ave parecía regresarle la inspección. Pasados algunos segundos el rubio comprendió que era algo tonto quedarse viendo directamente a un simple pájaro y se dirigió al baño. Salió minutos luego vistiendo un sueter manga larga blanco y unos jeans negros. El mochuelo seguía en la misma posición y observaba los pasos del exmortífago mientras este secaba su cabello sentado en su cama.

-¿Puedo entrar, Malfoy?- preguntó una voz, el rubio estaba acostumbrado a que la gente de la Orden abriese su puerta y luego preguntase si podía pasar. Parecía ser que nadie les había enseñado sobre el significado de la palabra privacidad.

-Entra, Granger.- respondió él dejando la toalla sobre la cama y pasando sus dedos por su cabello en busca de que se acomodase.

-Vine a avisarte que... ¿Qué hace Ciro aquí?- cuestionó la castaña, Draco le miró y descubrió que la chica estaba mirando al mochuelo que todavía estaba tranquilo en la mesa donde el rubio lo había dejado.

-¿Él?- cuestionó Malfoy con desinterés.

-Sí, llevábamos días sin verlo.- explicó la chica acercándose al ave, pasó una mano por las plumas blancas y el mochuelo ululeó.

-Estaba fuera de mi ventana, ayer hacía mucho frío así que le obligué a entrar.- habló el rubio levantándose de la cama y ubicándose junto a la chica con los brazos cruzados.

Hermione levantó la mirada del ave al sentir la presencia del exmortífago a su lado y se encontró con los ojos grises que la miraban fijamente. Él le sostuvo la mirada, intentando descifrar lo que sus ojos color caramelo gritaban en medio del silencio. Pasados algunos segundos la chica desvió la mirada y acarició suavemente con la punta de su dedo índice la cabeza del ave que le observaba.

-Ciro pertenecía a Percy.- comentó ella. Malfoy se alejó segundos luego, volviendo a sentarse en la cama. Sus facciones no daban oportunidad para estudiar lo que ocurría en su interior, pero cuando Hermione se giró a mirarlo entendió que a él le incomodaba hablar de la gente que había asesinado.

-Puedes llevártelo.- le avisó Malfoy. Hermione se acercó y sin decir nada se sentó a su lado. Él no le miró, sus ojos fijos en sus rodillas, donde había colocado sus manos mientras pensaba. La castaña ubicó una de sus manos sobre las de él para llamar su atención y Draco levantó su mirada.

-Este era su cuarto...si no te importa...Ciro podría quedarse.- ofreció ella. El rubio miró al mochuelo y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Me da igual, este lugar es su casa...no mía.- anunció el rubio. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-También es tu casa. Bueno, mientras dure la guerra.- comentó la chica. Draco se puso de pie, escapando del toque de las manos de Granger, pero evitando mostrar que precisamente porque le incomodaba ese contacto se ponía de pie.

-¿A qué viniste?- cuestionó Malfoy. Hermione se paró dando un suspiro y meditó sus palabras antes de declarar el motivo por el cual estaba tan temprano tocando la puerta del ex mortífago.

-Te vine a buscar porque se me encomendó la tarea de enseñarte a realizar un Expecto Patronus, es un hechizo por medio del cual nos comunicamos. La Orden está planeando enviarte a una misión muy importante, pero debes poder realizar el hechizo.- explicó la chica. Draco guardaba silencio, meditando las palabras de ella con cuidado, aún se sentía fuera de lugar. En peligro constante.

-¿Por qué no me enseña Tonks?- interrogó él.

-¿Eso es lo que te incómoda? ¿Que sea yo la que te enseñe? ¿No me crees capaz?- preguntó la chica, el rubio levantó una de sus cejas. Desde que la conocía había pensado que era una mujer que controlaba sus emociones. Era la primera vez que la veía ofenderse y mostrar un poco de su temperamento. Al parecer había mucho que desconocía sobre Hermione Granger.

-¿Has intuido todo eso de mi pregunta?- interrogó el rubio cruzándose de brazos. Ella rodó los ojos ante la falta de valentía de Malfoy.

-¿Por qué no somos claros, rubio? ¿A ti por qué te molesta que yo te enseñe? ¿Por qué rechazaste mi oferta de ayudarte?- cuestionó Granger dando dos pasos hacia Malfoy. Él se obligó a no moverse, nunca se debe mostrar al adversario que te ha tomado por sorpresa.

-Me incómoda tu presencia, es cierto, pero no es porque quiero. Yo...yo estoy en deuda contigo, pero tu eres una sangre sucia y a mi me enseñaron que a la gente como tu se les debe asesinar. Quizás no entiendas, pero es difícil para mi olvidar todo lo que he vivido, todo lo que me enseñaron. - admitió él, no había sentimiento en sus palabras, solo aceptaba la realidad de lo que ocurría en su interior. Hermione quería sentirse ofendida, pero no habían motivos, en sus palabras no había intención de hacerle daño.

-Malfoy, comprendo que sea difícil para ti tratar conmigo porque, bueno...soy seguramente todo lo que te enseñaron a odiar y si me odias créeme que intento entenderlo...- comenzó a decir ella. Sorpresivamente, Draco dió dos pasos largos y la sujetó de los brazos para que le mirase a los ojos. Ella, asombrada, calló contemplando los ojos grises del rubio.

-Yo no te odio. Creo que no te odio. Creo que...nunca he odiado a los sangre sucia, porque no tengo motivos para hacerlo... y jamás comprendí totalmente eso de la diferencia de sangre. Pero aún así...mi cabeza...yo estoy podrido, Granger. No deberías estar cerca de mi.- le advirtió él y la soltó. Hermione le observó retroceder varios pasos, pero le sujetó del antebrazo derecho antes de que estuviese completamente fuera de su alcance.

-Eso es suficiente, Malfoy. Si no me odias, entonces...déjame ayudarte a limpiar todo lo que te está haciendo daño. No estás podrido, solo estas herido.- habló ella sin soltarle y sin más se acercó y lo abrazó.

"Aléjala" gritaba alguien en la cabeza del rubio, era un eco a lo lejos que se fue haciendo muy fuerte. Él decidió cerrar sus ojos e intentar dejar la mente en blanco. No pudo, pero se sorprendió pensando en el calor que desprendía aquel abrazo. Él no le sacaba mucha altura a ella, solo algunos centímetros. Granger suspiró, el sonido quedó grabado en su cabeza. Sintió las pequeñas manos de ella deslizarse hasta sujetar las de él y colocarlas alrededor de su cintura. Entonces se sentía diferente, podía sentir una calidez parecida a la que sentía cuando solo tenía algunos años y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su madre. Se sentía tranquilo.

El cabello de ella olía a fresa y crema: el aroma era suave y él tenía que reconocer que no era desagradable. Él olía a jabón de almendras, a limpio: acababa de salir de bañarse así que eso no sorprendió a la castaña. Luego de algunos segundos, Malfoy acercó sus labios al oído de ella. La chica se tensó en sus brazos y él reprimió la sonrisa burlona que no sabía si era capaz de dejar salir.

-Entonces... ¿vas a enseñarme ese hechizo?- interrogó Draco cerca de su oído, Hermione sintió el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo cuando el aliento de él le hizo cosquillas en la piel sensible.

-Sí, vamos.- anunció ella apartándose de prisa, él permaneció mirándola. Ella introdujo sus manos en sus bolsillos nerviosa y luego caminó hacia la puerta siendo seguida por el rubio.

La nieve, ante los ojos del rubio, era un claro aviso para que permanecieran dentro del castillo; pero la castaña parecía pensar diferente. Draco pensó en hacerle saber su opinión, pero cuando estaba por hablar ella comentó algo sobre la hermosura del día y Malfoy decidió callar. Al chico de ojos grises no le importaba realmente si estaban dentro o fuera del castillo así que si Granger prefería estar a las afueras entonces ¿por qué interponerse?

Caminaron hasta estar varios metros lejos de la puerta de entrada. Fue entonces cuando ella le ofreció una varita que él tomó lentamente. Si el pudiese sentir nervios la mano le hubiese temblado, pero el rubio había perdido esa habilidad con los años. La varita madera de roble no era pesada, era mucho mas liviana que la varita que había conseguido con Voldemort. La varita que Granger le daba era la que había estado utilizando en los entrenamientos con Tonks, no se sentía correcto utilizarla, pero era la única alternativa que tenía. Desde Bulgaria no tenia su varita, y no se arrepentía de no saber donde se encontraba.

-Lo principal para este hechizo es que tienes que concentrarte en la memoria más feliz que tengas.- habló la castaña deteniéndose a tres pisadas de distancia de Malfoy. El exmortífago levantó una ceja y ella supo que se avecinaba un comentario sarcástico de su parte.

-¿Entramos al segmento de bromas, Granger?- interrogó él cruzándose. La castaña rodó los ojos.

-Es enserio. Intenta cerrar los ojos y concentrarte; cuando tengas el recuerdo claro comienza a trazar formas con tu varita...aumentarás el poder del hechizo.- explicó ella moviéndose hasta estar a su derecha. El rubio la miró completamente serio, suspiró audiblemente y luego cerró los ojos e intentó dejar la mente en blanco.

-A veces uno no lo logra la primera vez, porque escogemos recuerdos que no son lo suficientemente fuertes. Debes concentrarte en el momento más feliz de tu vida.- murmuró ella mirándole en espera de la respuesta que seguramente él ya tenía preparada. Hermione pudo ver como sus facciones se iban suavizando, se veía incluso más joven cuando cerraba los ojos y se relajaba. Lucía como el chico de veinte y un años que realmente era...

-¿Y si nunca he sido feliz?- cuestionó el rubio, pero no abrió sus ojos. Hermione supo que él estaba intentando encontrar alguna memoria que le pareciese adecuada. La pena se reflejó en la mirada color miel, el solo pensar que quizás él jamás había sido feliz le llenaba de tristeza. ¿Qué clase de persona le hacia tanto daño a otra? ¿Por qué Voldemort podría tanto empeño en hacerle tanto daño a todo aquel que tenía cerca?

-Yo sé que tienes alguna memoria feliz...quiero creerlo.- susurró ella colocando su mano sobre la del rubio que estaba a su costado y levantándola para que comenzase a trazar figuras.

-¿Qué figura debo hacer?- preguntó él.

-No hay una regla. Haz lo que sientas.- respondió ella soltándole para que él siguiese solo.

-Cuando estes listo solo debes profunciar el hechizo. Recuerda Expecto Patronus.- habló ella alejándose dos pisadas.

Seis intentos más tarde el rubio se dejó caer sobre la nieve con los ojos cerrados. Hermione le observaba sentada cuatro pasos lejos. Le había visto fallar miserablemente y maldecir entre dientes en su último intento. Incluso, en un momento dado el rubio lanzó una mirada de disculpa hacia ella: como si espererase un regaño. La chica no se habia atrevido a decirle nada, no quería que él pensase que sentía lastima. Podía imaginar su comentario, el exmortífago seguramente pensaría que sentía lastima por un pobre alma que no tiene una sola memoria feliz.

Pasados algunos minutos Granger estaba esperando que él se pusiese de pie y volviese a intentar el hechizo. Pero no ocurría nada, el rubio seguía tendido sobre la nieve, con los ojos cerrados y moviendo la varita en patrones que parecían tomar forma unicamente en la mente de él. Hermione se puso en pie dispuesta a acercarse, pero se detuvo cuando le vio murmurar entre dientes. No ocurrió nada. Él volvió a murmurar, ella vió el destelló que se formó en la punta de la varita y estaba por sonreír cuando el brillo se disipó sin haber formado ninguna forma.

Entonces lo supo, no era que no tuviese un recuerdo...el problema parecía venir de más adentro. El recuerdo parecía estar peleando con otras memorias. Quizás Malfoy era incapaz de concentrarse en una sola memoria feliz y por eso no conseguía formular el Patronus. Granger supo que para ayudarle lo mejor que podía hacer era guardar silencio y esperar. Luego de que lograse formular el hechizo la primera vez, sería más sencillo seguir haciéndolo. Así había sucedido con todos los magos que entrenaban: aunque lo cierto es que el rubio delante de ella no era como ellos.

Volvió a ver el destello cuatro intentos mas tarde. Ella se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado. El rubio percibió su presencia, era incapaz de pasar por alto cuando alguien se acercaba a él; aun así insistió en concentrarse en su recuerdo. Se sentía desesperado, pero no se levantaría del suelo sin haber agotado hasta su última gota de fuerza. Cada recuerdo que podría considerar feliz estaba manchado con una escena triste de fondo. Cuando intentaba pensar únicamente en los momentos de alegría sus entrenamientos le asaltaban. Los gritos, las maldiciones, las lágrimas...dolía...su pecho dolía.

-¡No puedo!- gritó al final como un jadeo que salía de lo profundo de su pecho. Un grito de auxilio en todo su esplendor. Se levantó de golpe del suelo, arrojando la varita algunos pies a lo lejos y llevándose las manos al rostro para cubrir sus ojos. Como si así pudiese borrar las imágenes que le perseguían en sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué ocurre? Tranquilo, a muchos les toma tiempo.- habló la castaña tocándole el hombro derecho para brindarle consuelo. Él negó varias veces sin mirarla; sus dedos hundiéndose en su cabello mientras él intentaba tranquilizarse. Se sentía débil, roto, podrido. Sentía que se estaba ahogando. Necesitaba su entrenamiento, necesitaba poder bloquear los recuerdos que le atormentaban. Por masoquista que sonase...necesitaba a su maestro. Voldemort siempre le había ayudado cuando sentía que las memorias pesaban y las pesadillas le atormentaban.

-Necesito...necesito que me castigues, Granger. El dolor me hace olvidar todo.- explicó él levantando el rostro. Hermione le vió perdido, la miraba sin saber que hacer. Su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar, pero ella podía escuchar los gritos que se acumulaban en su cabeza.

-¿Castigarte? Draco no voy a hacerte daño.- le advirtió ella, él se cubrió el rostro nuevamente.

-¿Por favor?- insistió Malfoy, hablaba en su susurros. Cuando volvió a levantar el rostro, Hermione sintió que se le partía el corazón ante la imagen delante de sus ojos. Era como observar los pedazos de un alma que alguien se había encargado de romper hasta asegurarse de que repararle sería muy difícil.

-No te voy a castigar. Haremos algo, intenta hablar conmigo. Cuéntame que es eso que te atormenta. Si hablas quizás te sientas mejor.- le animó ella moviéndose hasta estar arrodillada delante de él. Draco le miró a los ojos y asintió.

-Cuando...hace...es...- comenzó a él balbucear en voz muy baja, como si temiese a hablar.

-Cálmate, puedes hablar conmigo...- le alentó Granger colocando sus manos sobre las de él.

-Cuando yo tenía doce o trece años...vi como asesinaban a padre delante de mi. Me encontraba de pie junto a Lord Voldemort y mi padre estaba en el suelo lleno de sangre. Y yo no podía hacer nada porque no se deben desobedecer las órdenes del maestro.- hablaba Malfoy, Hermione jamás habia escuchado a alguien que hablase de momentos dolorosos con tanta indiferencia, si ella no supiese que ese recuerdo le atormentaba podría pensar que no le importaba.

-Voldemort es un monstruo...- susurró ella. El odio palpable en su voz.

-Luego de la muerte de mi padre. Una mañana...delante de mi...delante de mi el esposo de mi tía abusó de mi madre. Yo...yo quería matarlo...-comenzó a hablar Draco y por primera vez la castaña vió el brillo asesino en sus ojos. Habia coraje e impotencia en su voz. Era la primera vez que el exmortífago no podía ocultar la rabia, era la primera vez que su narración reflejaba lo que sentía.

-Mi maestro se reía...y yo tenía la culpa porque era incapaz de romper el hechizo inmovilizador de Voldemort. Su llanto me atormenta, Granger. Yo tenía que haberla protegido.- explicó él apretando los puños con coraje.

-Draco...tu no eres responsable de lo que ocurrió con tu madre. Eras un niño, ni siquiera se supone que estuvieses expuesto a esa clase de magia.- le consoló la castaña, ella había hecho esa clase de hechizos al cumplir diez y siete.

-No puedo pensar en ella y no recordar ese día...no puedo...- aceptó Malfoy y apretó con mas coraje los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Hermione no sabía bien que debía hacer; vacilante colocó apretó las manos de él: no recibió respuesta.

-¿Tu mamá te quería?- interrogó ella.

-Con todo su alma.- declaró él sin vacilación.

-¿Tu la querías?- cuestionó la castaña buscando la mirada del rubio.

-La adoro.- aseguró Draco encontrándose con la mirada color caramelo. Sus palabras eran totalmente sinceras.

-¿Por qué no te aferras al recuerdo mas feliz que tuviste con ella? Estoy segura que, si Narcissa estuviese aquí, ella quisiera que la recordarás con amor y cariño. Que el primer recuerdo que venga a tu mente cuando piensas ella sean uno feliz.- susurró la castaña sin soltarle.

-Lo intento, pero es difícil.- admitió Draco. No sabía como, pero se sentía cerca de la castaña; sentía una conexión con ella que no habia sentido con nadie más.

-Intentémoslos una vez mas. Cierra tus ojos.- le pidió ella levantándose en busca de la varita del rubio y colocándola entre sus dedos cuando la encontró.

-No funcionará.- le advirtió el rubio, sin darse cuenta la crisis momentanea que le había golpeado se había ido. Hermione se percató, pero no dijo nada, solo atesoró el recuerdo en su corazón. Algo le decía que esa no sería la única vez que el rubio se mostraría así delante de ella.

-Solo piensa en el recuerdo más bonito que hallas tenido con tus padres.- le alentó la castaña ubicándose a su lado y observando su rostro. Pasados algunos segundos él comenzó a mover su varita. Hermione le estaba vigilando. Le veía luchar contra las malas memorias y vacilar cuando iba a pronunciar el hechizo asi que se inclinó hacia él.

-Ellos te aman, Draco.- susurró en el oído del rubio. Sintió que con su mano libre Malfoy le sujetaba la mano sin dejar de trazar patrones con su mano derecha. Ella repitió las mismas palabras varias veces, hasta asegurarse de que sus palabras hiciesen eco en lo profundo de la mente de Malfoy. Que sus palabras resonasen más alla de las memorias que le atormentaban.

-Expecto Patronus.- las palabras salieron casi como un silvido, suaves, como una plegaría en medio de un momento de dolor. La varita se iluminó debilmente primero y el brillo se volvió fuerte hasta que comenzó a tomar forma delante de los ojos color miel.

No era un Patronus gigantesco. El fenix de Dumbledore o la cierva de Snape claramente serían mas impresionantes. Inclusive el búho de Ronald podría haber sido considerado una figura mas llamativa. El Patronus del rubio era diminuto, pero la castaña estaba segura que algo llamativo no podría representar a alguien tan sigiloso como Draco Malfoy. Una golondrina volaba alrededor de su creador, batiendo sus pequeñas alas.

-Malfoy, quizás quieres verlo tu mismo.- le llamó Granger sentada a su lado. Él abrió los ojos y observó en silencio su creación. La golondrina voló un poco más antes de deshacerse por completo.

-No le digas a nadie, Granger.- habló Malfoy, la castaña arrugó el ceño.

-Bueno, tengo que decirles que sabes realizar el hechizo para que te dejen ir a la misión.- comenzó a hablar la chica de ojos miel sin haber comprendido del todo lo que implicaba la declaración del rubio.

-No, no me refiero a eso.- explicó él mirando nuevamente la nieve. Ella frunció el ceño y luego pareció comprender.

-Jamás lo haría. Quizás no me creas, pero yo sería incapaz de decirle a otro un secreto tan doloroso, Malfoy. - le aseguró ella. Draco le creyó. Necesitaba creerle a alguien, su corazón gritaba bajo las cortaduras profundas que habia estado recibiendo. Él no podia cargar todo eso solo, necesitaba ayuda, y Granger era la única que estaba cerca. Ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarle.

-Granger...gracias. Por lo que veo...cada día mi deuda contigo es mayor.- comentó el rubio mirándola sin pestañar mientras se sentaba.

-No me debes nada, Malfoy. Cualquier otro con corazón haría lo mismo.- le aseguró ella colocando su mano sobre la del rubio. Él asintió, estaba cansado mentalmente para idear una respuesta sarcástica con respecto a la gente en general. No todos eran como Granger.

Continuará...

¿Comentarios? ¿Hipotesis? ¿Qué parejas les gustaría ver en la historia?

 _Elena_ : *.* Gracias por tus palabras 3 La transformación de Draco será bastante lenta, pero paso a paso se verá como va cambiando para ser alguien mejor. Jajaja la relación con Hermione se desarrollará poco a poco xD pero luego que se desarrolle serán un apoyo uno para el otro. Jajaja tendré que escuchar la canción para dar mi opinión xD Gracias por comentar! Besos!

 _Yaro-Alex_ : Habrán mas momentos familiares así que podrás saber si Cissy al final se arrepintió de su decisión. Jajaja Habrán mas datos estilo Neville-Hermione-Ron más adelante. Gracias por comentar! Besos!

 **Adelanto**

 _-Nosotros asumimos que...que Malfoy les había traicionado...- explicó Harry,.._

 _-¿Por qué pensarían algo así?-preguntó Tonks..._


	9. Todo al revés

**Capítulo 9**

 _Todo al revés_

 _Bulgaria. Malfoy no sabía porqué, pero en el momento en que tuvo que escapar fue el primer lugar que le pasó por la cabeza. Por suerte era muy temprano y luego de algunos minutos caminando consiguió llegar a una posada. Siempre andaba con dinero en sus bolsillos, algunos galeones y otros sickles. Seguramente podría pagar un lugar durante algún tiempo, luego tendría que pensar en qué hacer. Por el momento, no quería utilizar su varita, en el instante en que la usara Voldemort le localizaría._

 _Días. Había pasado días metido en una habitación, era un lugar medianamente cómodo. Había una ventana en una de las paredes que tenía vista hacia la calle. El rubio solía detenerse allí en la noche y observaba a los caminantes. Sus ojos repasaban algunos locales y casas. Una vieja bandera de los Chudley Cannons descansaba en uno de los balcones dejando saber que allí vivía algún fanático del equipo. Draco sabía bastante sobre el Quiddich, aunque nunca había aprendido a volar. Sus ojos se cristalizaban cada vez que observaba aquella bandera...su vieja escoba había quedado olvidada desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _El mortífago se acostaba muy tarde. Con la habitación sumergida en una profunda oscuridad tiraba de una silla y la colocaba delante de la ventana. El viento le golpeaba el rostro y él observaba en silencio. Las calles llenas pronto daban paso a las calles vacías y el silencio se ceñía sobre todo el lugar. Él escuchaba todos los ruidos: desde la pareja que seguramente se divertía en la habitación contigua hasta el gato que maullaba lastimeramente a lo lejos. Pronto los ojos le pesaban, entonces él se arrastraba y se dejaba caer en la cama._

 _Salió de la habitación un día, el primer día luego de tanto tiempo...y maldijo su suerte. Un mestizo, familiar de alguno de los tantos hombres y mujeres que había asesinado, le reconoció. Draco no supo quien era él y jamás lo sabría. El hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos azules se arrojó sobre él e intentó golpearle. Malfoy le empujó, el moreno lanzó un puño y le pegó con fuerza en la mandíbula. Cansancio recorría el cuerpo del mortífago cuando lanzó un golpe directo al estómago del hombre antes de sacar su varita. La gente comenzó a gritar y a alejarse. La maldición imperdonable escapó de sus labios sin que lo meditase y el moreno cayó muerto al suelo._

 _-Mierda...- murmuró el rubio arrojando la varita lejos, se acababa se poner en evidencia. Lord Voldemort seguramente ya sabía su ubicación._

 _El viento soplaba con fuerza aquella tarde de septiembre cuando todo ocurrió. Draco caminaba arrastrando los pies por la larga calle. El viento le acariciaba el rostro y en la tranquilidad de su andar se escondían los nervios que le recorrían. Dobló en una calle y llegó a un callejón, había una ventana de cristal sobre un contenedor de basura. Él necesitaba esconderse. Él solo quería huir de todos...desaparecer._

 _-Me van a encontrar.- murmuró en ruso mientras subía sobre el contenedor. Golpeó la ventana con fuerza y logró hacerse un espacio para entrar al lugar donde pensaba esconderse por el tiempo que fuese necesario. Sus nudillos estaban sangrando, pero a él no le importó. Mientras entraba se cortó en el brazo, pero no prestó atención. Podía imaginar a los mortifagos que seguramente estarían de camino._

 _El rubio entró a lo que parecía un almacen. Revisó las cajas para ver que se guardaba allí: vodka. Tomó una botella y dejó caer el líquido ardiente sobre sus nudillos ensangrentados y su cortadura en el bicep derecho. Mordió su labio inferior mientras arrugaba el gesto. Aun sin varita podía utilizar su propia magia para curarse, pero no quería seguir poniéndose en evidencia delante de Voldemort: le encontraría aun más rápido. Si lo encontraba lo asesinaría por traidor. Su maestro asesinaba a todos los traidores. Él no sería la excepción._

 _Entonces lo escuchó. Alguien había encontrado su escondite. Alguien se estaba moviendo en dirección a él. Su cuerpo se tensó...estaba agotado. Si era un mortifago lo único que podía hacer era esconderse hasta que le encontraran y le asesinaran.Pero no era un mortifago, los pasos eran demasiado ruidosos y la persona no vestía de negro. Era alguien de la Orden y aquello, por un instante...le relajó._

Diciembre 2001

El rubio caminaba junto a Tonks. Ella pocas veces era enviada a una misión, pero en esta ocasión parecía que podrían necesitarla: estaría sustituyendo a Sirius. El moreno se habia lastimado en uno de sus entrenamientos y le sería imposible acompañar al grupo. Se habían enterado de un ataque a un bar en el callejón Diagon. El silencio en las calles tenía a Malfoy completamente alerta, cuando era mortífago el silencio era su mejor aliado...pero en estos momentos ese era un indicativo de que podrían estar siendo vigilados o engañados. Él no podía deshacer esa idea de su cabeza.

Él y Nimphadora iban a la parte de atrás del grupo. Delante estaba Dumbledore junto a Hermione seguidos de Longbotton, Seamus y Lavender. "Es un pésimo grupo" había pensado el exmortífago mientras abandonaban el castillo. Habían tomado poción multijugos para pasar desapercibidos, por lo cual, Draco ahora, en lugar de ser rubio tenia el cabello negro y la piel ligeramente tostada, se vió al espejo en una ocasión, pero no le gustó su reflejo asi que se apartó.

-Algo no anda bien...- susurró Tonks junto al rubio. La tensión que se construía en el lugar era extraña. Malfoy asintió, él lo sabía, presentía que algo iba a ocurrir, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Entremos.- anunció Dumbledore señalando el bar. El letrero de abierto relucía impecable. La fachada era antigua, el techo estaba cubierto de nieve al igual que el suelo. Solo un espacio habia sido limpiado para que los clientes caminasen hacia la puerta sin pisar la nieve.

El bar estaba a rebosar, los de la Orden, gracias a la poción multijugos pasaron desapercibidos. No era nada extraño en aquel bar ver a un grupo de jóvenes que conversaban tranquilamente mientras se ubicaban en una mesa. Tonks y Draco hubiesen parecido sospechosos delante de los ojos de cualquiera debido a las miradas que lanzaban de un lado a otro. Aun así, nadie se percató, el resto del grupo cubrió ese detalle.

-Deberíamos irnos.- le dijo el rubio a Tonks inclinándose hacia ella para poder hablarle al oído ya que se habían sentado en una mesa y él quedó a la derecha de ella.

-Opino igual, pero debemos esperar...quizás fue una falsa alarma.- le respondió Nimphadora. Malfoy se alejó de inmediato y asintió; cuando volvió la vista hacia delante se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes. Hermione se había ubicado delante de él, la poción multijugos la había transformado en una rubia con ojos verdes, pero el exmortifago podía verla a ella en el fondo de aquella mirada. Sus ojos parecían preguntarle qué lo tenía tan incómodo, pero Malfoy se encogió de hombros y ella volvió a su conversación con Dumbledore.

Ruido. Draco Malfoy odiaba estar en un lugar lleno de ruidos. Odiaba tener que escuchar múltiples conversaciones que se mezclaban formando una algarabía. Sus ojos, ahora marrones, estudiaban el bar mientras él intentaban ignorar el bullicio. En medio de su recorrido, se encontró con unos ojos conocidos que le devolvían la mirada. Permaneció inmóvil, demasiado entrenado para ponerse en evidencia delante de una posible amenaza.

Theodore Nott estaba sentado en el extremo opuesto del bar. Los estaba estudiando desde allí, el castaño era listo, no tanto como Malfoy, pero lo suficientemente astuto para descubrirles. El rubio fingió indiferencia y siguió mirando el lugar, no reconocía a nadie más así que se relajó un poco. Quizás Theo había venido a tomar una cervaza o a distraerse un poco.

Tomaron jugo de zanahora y cervezas de mantequilla. Treinta minutos más tarde se estaban poniendo en pie para abandonar el bar. Draco caminaba al final del grupo, sus ojos vieron como Nott se movía de su posición: sospechoso. Mientras todos caminaban a la salida el exmortífago retrocedió lentamente y trazó el mismo camino que Theodore había seguido. Nott se adentró en el pasillo que llevaba al baño cuando se percató del chico pelinegro que parecía perseguirlo.

-¿Qué te pasa, idiota? ¿Por qué me sigues?.- reclamó Theo girándose con varita en mano. La punta de la misma quedó delante de los ojos de Malfoy, quien levantó una de sus cejas antes de tomar al otro de la muñeca. La presión que hizo fue suficiente para que Theo soltase la varita y esta cayese al suelo creando un ruido que pasó desapercibido para ambos.

-Cuida tu vocabulario.- le advirtió Draco y con un movimiento rápido inmovilizó al otro contra la pared.

-Malfoy...hijo de...eres un...Voldemort está furioso contigo.- habló Nott con el rostro pegado a la fría superificie de la pared. Draco le soltó, se inclinó a agarrar la varita del castaño y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó Malfoy con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia. Incluso estando bajo la poción multijugos Nott podía ver la malicia y la burla en sus ojos oscuros.

-Te desapareciste y te uniste a la Orden.- le acusó el castaño enojado. Malfoy se tensó por completo, entonces Voldemort ya sabía que se había refugiado bajo el resguardo de la Orden para escapar de él. Un escalofrío recorrió al exmortífago: quizás era lo mas parecido a miedo que habia sentido en los últimos cinco años.

-¿Cómo sabe lo de la Orden?- interrogó Draco, la preocupación extendiéndose por todo su rostro.

-El maestro lo sabe todo, Malfoy. ¡Fue estúpido lo que hiciste!- le acusó Theo pasando una mano por su cabello mientras el chico delante de él guardaba silencio.

-¿Sabe que hay gente de la Orden aquí?- cuestionó Draco, tenia un mal presentimeinto desde que habían recibido la alerta en Hogwarts. Era demasiado repentino, no como las otras alertas. Había demasiada información libre, como si se tratase de un ardid.

-Por supuesto que lo sabe, él mismo planeó todo esto...solo que no esperaba que estuvieras entre la gente que enviaran a revisar.- contestó Nott, Draco maldijo entre dientes. Para este momento los de la Orden estarían peleando con mortífagos...o atrapados.

-¡Maldición, Nott! ¿Cuántos mortifagos hay afuera esperando para atacar?- interrogó Malfoy. Theodore no debería estar dándole toda la informacion, ambos lo sabían, pero la realidad era que la confianza del castaño nunca había pertenecido a Lord Voldemort sino a Draco Malfoy. El rubio siempre lo supo.

-¿Esperando? Para este instante ya deben tener a todos sometidos. Siemplemente esperaron que les avisara de su salida. Seguramente para este momento ya se percataron de que no los atraparon a todos.- murmuró el castaño y Draco no necesitaba ver el temblor disimulado de sus manos para entender que estaba nervioso y a punto de entrar en pánico. Desde que había sido sometido a varios castigos por parte de Lestrange, Theo temblaba ante la sola idea de pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

-Dumbledore estaba entre la gente del grupo...si Voldemort se percata lo va a asesinar.- anunció Malfoy frunciendo el ceño. No habia miedo o nervios en su voz, pero el castaño sabía que estaba preocupado.

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué hacia el viejo ahí? Voldemort quiere atraparlo desde hace mucho. Dumbledore es el motivo por el cual el maestro no ha podido acceder a Hogwarts a atacar a la Orden.- anunció Theodore, Malfoy no entendía a que se refería el castaño. En ese momento el exmortífago comprendió que en los meses que habían pasado, desde que desertó, muchas cosas habian ocurrido.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo el maestro sabe de la ubicación de la Orden?- preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Draco, por Merlin! ¿Crees que el maestro no tiene a alguien trabajando para él desde allá adentro? ¡Conocemos todos los movimientos de la Orden! El maestro supo de tu entrada a la Orden desde el mismo día en que la sangre sucia te llevó con ella.- le recriminó el castaño, Malfoy le empujó contra la pared y colocó su mano en el cuello del castaño cortando la respiración de Nott durante algunos segundos antes de aflojar el agarre.

-Más respeto. No me hables como si yo fuese un idiota. Ahora. ¿Qué oportunidades tengo para liberar a la gente de la Orden?- preguntó Malfoy soltando por completo al otro. Quien lo miraba con cierta diversión.

-¿Crees que voy a ayudarte? ¿Quieres que el maestro me asesine?- cuestionó Theodore mirándole seriamente.

Draco levantó una de sus cejas ante las palabras del castaño, había diversión en su expresión facil. El exmortífago siempre había sido muy respetado por todos los otros, porque sabían que él había pasado por mucho para ser el favorito de Voldemort. Bastaba una mirada de sus inexpresivos ojos grises para que cualquiera que quisiese llevarle la contraria terminase cediendo. Pero con el castaño no había necesidad de amenazarlo, Malfoy sabía que contaba con Nott, porque el castaño confiaba en él mas que en cualquier otro mortífago.

-Me vas a ayudar, te conozco.- fue la simple explicación del exmortífago. Theo rodó los ojos y guardó silencio durante algunos segundos fingiendo que no le brindaría su apoyo, pero terminó suspirando vencido.

-Está bien, te voy a ayudar, pero sabes que añadirás mi sangre sobre tu cuerpo.- le advirtio el castaño obligando a Malfoy esforzarse para no rodar los ojos y a ignorar el deseo de lanzar algún comentario sarcástico.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- interrogó Draco.

\- Cuarenta minutos como máximo. Nuestra gente seguro llevará a los de la Orden a los calabozos. Tengo diez minutos para ir a presentar un reporte ante Lord Voldemort.- habló Theo con rapidez meditando en su misión.

-Bien. ¿Tengo alguna oportunidad de aparecerme sin ser notado por el maestro?- preguntó Malfoy. El castaño lo pensó durante un rato, no estaba completamente seguro de ello.

-Si Lord está distraído seguramente tendrías veinte minutos antes de que se percaté de tu presencia. No sé como lo hace, pero tiene está extraña conexión contigo...incluso sabe cuando estas durmiendo.- respondió el castaño y Draco, por algunos segundos, quedó sin respuesta mientras las memorias pasaban delante de sus ojos. Todo era confuso en su cabeza, pero se recordaba atado a una silla cuando era mucho más pequeño. Los niños especiales no nacen había dicho su maestro "se crean".

-Como sea, necesito que distraigas al maestro por el mayor tiempo posible. La poción multijugos durará una hora más, necesitó sacar a Dumbledore del calabozo antes de que Lord sepa que lo ha capturado.- habló el rubio pensativo. La posibilidad de que el mago fuese asesinado antes de su llegada pasó delante de sus ojos. También pensó que luego de asesinar a Dumbledore seguramente irían a por Tonks o Hermione...eran piezas importantes para la Orden.

-Intentaré mantener al maestro ocupado, pero cuando sepa todo... no podré estar más bajo su protecion, Draco. Me va a asesinar.- habló Nott; en la cabeza del castaño valía el riesgo morir para salvar gente que tenía muchos más motivos para vivir que él mismo.

-Cuando todo se complique escapa. Hay una tienda abandonada cerca de Borgin y Burkes, quédate ahí hasta que vaya a buscarte.- le anunció Draco, y el castaño asintió. Era su escape, Theodore jamás había deseado tanto romper las reglas como en ese momento. Si Draco lo había hecho y era el mortífago perfecto según Tom Riddle ¿por qué no podia hacerlo él?

-Malfoy, habrá uno o dos mortífagos en el calabozo cuidando a los de la Orden. Tan pronto el maestro se percate de lo que ocurre colocará un hechizo para evitar que salgan.- habló Theo, Draco levantó una de sus cejas: el conocía al maestro, sabía de lo que era capaz. Ese pensamiento le hizo arrugar el entrecejo...si Lord Voldmort sabía donde se escondía la Orden. ¿Por qué nunca atacó?

-Nott, dijiste que el maestro sabe que la Orden se encuentra en Hogwarts. Que tiene a alguien adentro. ¿Por qué nunca atacó el lugar? - preguntó Malfoy, no podía comprender porque Riddle desaprovecharía tal oportunidad.

-No puede entrar a Hogwarts, el hechizo protector de Dumbledore es demasiado fuerte para el maestro. Albus tiene el hechizo levantado desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso Lord envió a que le asesinaran.- explicó Theodore, y Draco inmediatamente supo que él necesitaba sacar a Albus de las manos de Riddle. Si Voldemort entraba a Hogwarts, ya no existiría lugar en la tierra donde él pudiese ocultarse.

-¿Y quién es esa persona que está dando la informacion?- preguntó Malfoy cruzándose de brazos.

-Peter Pettigrew. Es un mortífago encubierto, está con la Orden desde hace mucho tiempo.- explicó Theo rápidamente. El castaño no conocía al hombre, nunca lo había visto, pero recordaba a Tom mencionándolo cuando hablaba con Bellatrix.

-Petrigrew...no recuerdo haber oido de él. El maestro jamás me habló de tener un mortífago encuebierto en la Orden.- comentó Draco, no comprendía como Nott parecía saber mas cosas que él.

-Tampoco a mi me lo dijo; lo escuché en una ocasión que llegué sorpresivamente a avisarle algo al maestro. Además, nos enteramos de la ubicación de la Orden luego de que te fueras, Voldemort lo reveló a todos diciendo que si alguno conseguía asesinar a Dumbledore para poder derivar las defensas de Hogwarts sería premiado.- explicó el castaño y aquello tenía sentido para el Malfoy.

-Creo que esa informacion ayudará a la Orden. Ahora solo necesitamos sacar con vida a Dumbledore y a los otros para que no me asesinen cuando vuelva al castillo.- comentó Draco en un susurro apenas audible, parecía hablar consigo mismo así que Nott decidió no comentar al respecto.

-Creo que ahora nos separamos. Espera tres minutos antes de aparecerte. Y...aunque sé que no lo necesitas...suerte.- habló Nott antes de desaparecerse. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír apenas perceptiblemente. Nunca habia imaginado que se alegraría de haberse encontrado con el castaño.

Aunque Malfoy no confiaba en nadie, sabía que Nott odiaba a Voldemort y que siempre habia querido escapar de su dominio. El castaño nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo por miedo, principalmente a su padre. Eso le daba cierta veracidad a todo lo que Nott le habia dicho. Y si le había mentido...Draco sabía que tarde o temprano tenia que morir. Por lo menos, moriría intentado liberar a gente que valía mucho mas que él mismo pensó mientras caminaba hacia afuera. No había rastro de nadie...ya se los habían llevado.

Apareció cerca del calabozo, se escondió tras una enorme estatua de hierro en forma de serpiente alzada. Su cuerpo delgado y no extremadamente alto pasaría desapercibido en medio de la oscuridad del largo pasillo. Candelabros estaban colocados aproximadamente a dos metros de distancia uno del otro; el fuego daba un color al pasillo que en lugar de tranquilizar inquietaba. Draco afirmó su agarre sobre su varita, no presionándola, él tenía el dominio suficiente sobre ella como para no dejarla caer en un momento de agitación. El largo y oscuro pasillo estaba vacio, Malfoy comenzó a caminar sigilosamente.

Su corazón latía lentamente dentro de su pecho, en su cabeza tenía la clara imagen de Lord Voldemort observándole. No estaba nervioso, porque el no conocía ese sentimiento...pero quería salir del escondite de su maestro. El exmortífago habia comprendido en los ultimos días que antes de volver a estar bajo el mando de Tom Riddle prefería que le asesinaran. Morir parecía una experiencia agradable en comparación con volver a ser castigado severamente por cada error que cometiese. No quería más castigos, recordaba la voz suave de Granger diciéndole que hablando podría sacar todo lo que le estaba lastimando...no había necesidad de hechizos y maldiciones.

Los pasos de Malfoy eran cortos y rápidos; en poco tiempo estaba delante de las escaleras que llevaban al calabozo. Comenzó el descenso por las escaleras de piedras con lentitud, escuchando cuidadosamente por si tenía que atacar a alguien en el transcurso. Hubo silencio en todo momento hasta que al llegar a los últimos escalones escuchó una risa a lo lejos y un quejido poco agradable. El rubio se pegó a la pared, el lugar era húmedo y muy oscuro...el joven no recordaba que fuese tan oscuro. O quizás él ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a estar en sitios más alumbrados.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó una voz que él reconoció. Era Blaise Zabinni. En la oscuridad del nuevo pasillo, Malfoy pasaba desapercibido; pero el moreno estaba bajo un candelabro pensando cuando escuchó las pisadas de Draco. La risa parecía venir de un poco más al fondo, no era Zabinni quien reía.

Blaise estaba alerta cuando el hechizo de Draco le golpeó de lleno y él se desparramó. Cayó desmayado al suelo con un ruido que resonó por todo el pasillo. La risa desapareció; Malfoy pasó por encima del cuerpo de Zabinni y comenzó a caminar más rápido. Para cuando Goyle estaba saliendo de la celda donde había atado a todos los de la Orden, se encontró de frente con la varita de Draco.

-¿Tu?- cuestionó el chico levantando un poco las manos. En la celda habían dos candelabros que iluminaban casi por completo el sitio. La Orden reconoció de inmediato a Draco y si el cuerpo de Goyle no se hubiese desplomado al suelo el sonido de tranquilidad que escapó de los labios de Lavender Brown no hubiese pasado desapercibido.

Malfoy empujó la reja de la celda para tener acceso al lugar donde los de la Orden estaban encadenados a las paredes. Todos parecían completamente sorprendidos mientras él abría las cerraduras de las cadenas con rapidez y maestría. Inconscientemente, había empezado por liberar a Tonks, la chica rápidamente comenzó a ayudarlo utilizando magia sin varita. Fue mientras liberaba a Longbotton que el exmortífago fue consciente de la ausencia de cierta castaña que en esos momentos debía ser rubia.

-¿Y Granger?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Quizás le estan torturando pensó. No se veía preocupado, pero Nimphadora levantó una ceja en medio de la oscuridad.

-Escapó. Debemos irnos.- anunció Dumbledore mientras Tonks le liberaba.

-Nosotros no podremos desaparecernos y romper el hechizo tomará mucho tiempo.- comenzó a hablar Longbotton con preocupación.

-Yo puedo desaparecerlos.- habló Malfoy rodando luego los ojos. Era la ventaja de ser casi una versión modificada de Tom Riddle, muchos hechizos estaban almacenados en su cabeza. No solo para desaparecerse así mismo sino para desaparecer a otros sin la necesidad de desaparecer con ellos.

Fue poco el tiempo que paso antes de que solo quedaran el exmortífago y Tonks en la celda. Se escuchaban pasos aproximándose, quizás más mortífagos enviados a que llevaran a los de la Orden delante de Lord Voldemort. Nimphadora extendió su mano y sujetó la de su primo, una sonrisa se deslizó por los labios de la mujer. Ella sabía que podía confiar en Malfoy. Se sujetaron de las manos, Draco había extendido su mano primero y la otra la agarró. Desaparecieron. Aparecieron algunos pasos lejos de Borgin y Burkes.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Debíamos aparecer en el gran salón como los demás.- habló la chica segundos antes de sentir como la poción multijugos dejaba de hacer efecto. Comprobó que habían vuelto a ser los mismo al contemplar como reaparecía el cabello rubio de su primo.

-Necesito que me ayudes.- explicó el rubio bajando la mirada segundos luego. Aquello preocupó a la chica de cabello rosa.

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella alarmada.

-No, es que no logré liberarlos yo solo. Alguien me ayudó.- explicó Draco antes de fruncir el ceño y desviar la mirada. Tonks siguió la dirección de sus ojos grises y se encontró con un chico castaño sentado al pie de Borgin and Burkes. El chico levantó la cabeza y al verles se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Tonks, Draco le sujetó del antebrazo para que se acercaran a Theo. Nott percibió aquel contacto y arrugó el ceño, claramente malinterpretando lo que ocurría entre los dos que se acercaban.

-Tonks, él es Theodore Nott. Me ayudó y necesito que abogues por él para que le dejen quedarse en Hogwarts. Después de lo que hizo por nosotros, nuestro maestro intentará matarlo.- explicó Malfoy. Nimphadora guardó silencio.

-Dumbledore decidirá. Por ahora vamos.- sentenció la chica. Aquello era suficiente para el rubio, quien rápidamente los desapareció a todos para hacerlos reaparecer en medio del gran salón. Dumbledore esperaba cerca de la puerta junto a Longbotton, Lavender y Seamus. La puerta del gran salón se abrió antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo y Harry Potter entró seguido de otros de la Orden.

-¡Albus, por Merlín! ¡Pensamos lo peor!- exclamó Minerva acercándose rápidamente. La preocupación expandiéndose por todo su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurrio?- preguntó Severus asomándose por detrás de Harry. Ellos estaban ya armando un grupo para ir a atacar a Lord Voldemort y rescatar a los atrapados.

-¡Fue él! ¡Él reveló dónde estarían!- gritó Ronald sacando su varita y acercándose con largos pasos a Draco.

El rubio estaba tan cansado luego de haber desaparecido a tanta gente que no reaccionó: algo había ocurrido mientras desaparecía del escondite de su maestro. Habían levantado otro campo de protección seguramente en ese momento: podía sentir el cansancio sobre su cuerpo. Theodore Nott se interpuso entre el rubio y el pelirrojo, su varita apuntando amenazadoramente al largo chico pecoso que parecía furioso.

-Haz traído a un mortifago.- le acusó Sirius desde su posición junto a Minerva, reparando rápidamente en la marca tenebrosa que relucía impecable en el antebrazo de Nott. El moreno sacó su varita para atacar al castaño, pero Tonks se interpuso entre los mortifagos y el resto del grupo.

-¡El chico ayudó a Malfoy a rescatarnos!- explicó Nimphadora intentando calmar las aguas.

-¿Él los rescató?- preguntó Granger en apenas un susurro, ella se había detenido junto a los gemelos Weasley algunos pasos atrás de Harry. Tenía una cortadua en la mejilla, se las habia arreglado para escapar en medio de la pelea y venir a avisar a todos.

-Sí. ¿Puedo saber por qué le están atacando cuando no ha hecho nada malo?- interrogó la chica de cabello rosa completamente furiosa, su rostro mostraba su estado anímico y su cabello rápidamente comenzó a tornarse rojo.

-Nosotros asumimos que...que Malfoy les había traicionado...- explicó Harry, en su rostro se plasmo la vergüenza con rapidez. Nuevamente sentía que le debía una disculpa al exmortífago.

-¿Por qué pensarían algo así?- preguntó Tonks. Nadie parecía capaz de decir nada, Severus y Sirius estaban a punto de hablar cuando la voz de Hermione rompió el silencio.

-Yo me percaté de la desaparición de Draco y...luego nos atacaron y pensé que...- comenzó a murmurar Granger completamente sonrojada, esta vez se había pasado de la raya y lo sabía. Había asumido todo sin ninguna prueba. La desaparición del rubio, el ataque, la falsa alarma...lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza fue que Malfoy de seguro les tendió una trampa.

-¡Claro! ¡Y ahora la Orden actua bajo suposiciones!- exclamó Tonks, decir que la bruja estaba enojada seria quedarse corto. La chica de cabello rosa estaba completamente ofendida y furiosa.

-Hermione solo dijo que el joven había desaparecido, todos pensamos que él podía ser el responsable.- intervino Sirius al ver la actitud Nimphadora. Black era el único que controlaba a Tonks, era un beneficio por ser familia.

-¿Por qué no pensar que simplemente nos dieron mal la información y que Draco había escapado también?- cuestionó Nimphadora.

-No nos dieron mal la información.- habló Draco, era la primera vez que abría su boca desde que le habían acusado.

-¿Qué quiere decir, joven Malfoy?- interrogó Albus, decidiendo que no permitiría que siguiesen discutiendo y argumentando. Él mismo acabaría la disputa más adelante.

-Hay un mortífago aquí en Hogwarts.- explicó el rubio y se escuchó como Ronald murmuraba entre dientes algo parecido a "Ahora hay dos".

-¿Alguien además de usted?- interrogó Snape descruzándose de brazos. La preocupación expandiéndose repentinamente por su rostro.

-Sí, Petter Pettigrew. Trabaja para Voldemort desde hace mucho tiempo, le ha estado pasando información.- habló Malfoy.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- cuestionó Sirius, no confiaba ciegamente en la palabra de un mortífago.

-Nott escuchó a nuestro maestro hablando con Lestrange. Mencionaban a Pettigrew.- habló Malfoy.

-Busquen a Petter en el mapa del merodeador.- anunció Dumbledore. Snape y Sirius abandonaron el gran salón para ir a buscar el mapa.

-Dumbledore. ¿No crees que sea tarde?- interrogó Minerva digiriendo todavía la información.

-Quizás. Con respecto al joven Malfoy, creo que todos le debemos una disculpa. Él ahora es parte de nosotros...y ha demostrado que podemos confiar en él. De ahora en adelante, tendrá una varita sin restrincciones.- le aseguró Albus al rubio que estaba junto a Nimphadora con los brazos cruzados. El rubio asintió. Tonks a su lado dejó salir una enorme sonrisa, golpeando al rubio con el codo a modo de felicitación. Malfoy supo que estaba formando un lazo con la chica de cabello rosa cuando sintió el deseo de sonreírle...

-La Orden de Fenix realmente se excusa contigo, Malfoy. Y como prueba de nuestra confianza, el joven Nott es bien recibido en Hogwarts, aunque estará puesto a prueba hasta que demuestre ser de fiar. - anunció Dumbledore, nadie se atrevía a refutar su palabra.

-Hay una última cosa, Albus.- anunció Draco sin expresión.

-¿Qué ocurre?- interrogó el mago de espesa barba.

-Lord Voldemort sabe que Hogwarts es el cuartel de la Orden.- le avisó Malfoy. Había sorpresa y espanto en los rostros de la mayoría de los que estaban presentes, pero no en la cara de Albus y aquello no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos mortífagos.

-Lo sé, pero aún así, este es el lugar más seguro.- respondió Dumbledore.

-Sabemos muchas cosas, joven Malfoy.- le avisó Minerva con una ceja levantada. Draco supo de inmediato que se refería a él haciendo magia sin varita, podía leer el rostro de la mujer.

-Por ahora nadie abandone este lugar, hasta que sepamos del paradero de Petter, Minerva y yo iremos a avisar a todos.- avisó Dumbledore antes de detenerse frente a Potter.

-Quédate a cargo.- susurró Albus mirando fijamente a Harry, el chico de ojos verdes asintió rápidamente. Segundos luego, Ginebra le sujetó de la mano, Potter le miró y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de percatarse de que su novia miraba asesinamente a Draco Malfoy.

El moreno sacó de ella su mirada para girar el rostro y mirar por encima de su hombro a Hermione. La castaña se encontraba junto a Neville, quien estaba contándole todo lo sucedido en el calabozo. La mirada color miel de la chica se movía hacia Malfoy en todo momento, aunque ella intentaba seguir el hilo de la conversación de Longbotton. Potter le miró hasta que su amiga se percató de que él la observaba; la culpa cubrió los ojos de su mejor amiga. El niño que vivió supo que la chica de ojos miel se sentía culpable por haber pensado mal de Malfoy mientras él trabajaba para ayudarles a arreglar un problema que no era su asunto.

Entonces Harry Potter también se sintió culpable y lanzó una mirada hacia el rubio de ojos grises que estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras escuchaba a Tonks. Luna se había acercado a ellos, sonriendo y saludando con naturalidad: como solo Luna Lovegood era capaz de hacerlo. Ante los ojos de Potter, la mueca que siempre estaba en la cara de Malfoy pareció cambiar por una milésima de segundo ante algún comentario de Black. La chica de cabello rosa comenzó a reír por alguna broma en compañía de Lovegood y la comisura de la boca de Draco Malfoy pareció curvarse en una sonrisa que se borró muy poco tiempo luego.

-¿En qué piensas?- la voz de Ginny le sacó de su mundo. El de ojos verdes miró a su novia y luego la abrazó, pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella y depositando un beso sobre su frente.

-En que tendré que disculparme con Malfoy tarde o temprano. Él fue fiel a la Orden y actuó con rapidez a nuestro favor.- respondió el moreno, pero no hubo una respuesta y Harry no la esperaba. Ginny Weasley odiaba a Draco Malfoy con todo su ser.

 _"Las personas no se dividen entre buenos y malos, todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en nuestro corazón."_

 _S. Black_

Continuará...

Yaro-Alex: Luna es uno de los mejores personajes según mi opinión *.* Más adelante se verá cómo interactúan Draco y Sirius. Y sobre la relación con sus primas pues se irá viendo a medida que se desarrolle la relación entre ellos dos. Jajaja Theo aparecerá de nuevo muy pronto :D la relación entre Theodore/Hermione será muy complicada en un principio. Jejeje Luna/Theo era la que tenía en mente xD gracias por comentar. Besos!!

Elena: *.* Muy pronto se sabrá si era Hermione, muy pronto xD Gracias por comentar. Besos.

¿Comentarios?

 **Adelanto**

 _-¡El beso de año nuevo!- anunció Hermione emocionada..._

 _-Sé que soy irresistible, Granger, pero no acostumbro a besar a nadie solo porque es año nuevo..._


	10. Año nuevo

**Capítulo 10**

 _Año nuevo_

 _Octubre 1986_

 _-Mama ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos en el bosque?- cuestionó el niño de cabello rubio y grises ojos mientras caminababa junto a su madre en dirección a la mansión. Apenas habían salido del bosque y él ya quería volver allí._

 _-No, Draco. Bella dijo que debías estar en el entrenamiento a las 10.- le explicó Cissy sin soltar la pequeña mano del rubio._

 _-Está bien.- murmuró el niño soltando la mano de su mama un momento para rascar la marca tenebroza que cubría gran parte de su antebrazo. Había crecido observando ese mismo dibujo en el brazo de su padre, su tía e incluso su maestro...no le asustaba...pero a veces le incomodaba._

 _-¿Te duele?- le preguntó Narcissa arrodillándose delante de Draco. El rubio asintió mirando disimuladamente los alrededores, si su tía le veía admitirlo se enojaría._

 _-Déjame ver.- le pidió Cissy sujetando su mano derecha para que extendiese el brazo y ella pudiese observar el daño. Los delgados y suaves dedos de la rubia de ojos azules acaricaron la delicada piel de su hijo con sumo cuidado. Segundos luego, Narcissa colocó su mano sobre la marca y murmuró un hechizo. Magia sin varita, a Draco le fascinaba la manera tan elegante con la cual su madre podía hacer magia. Fluía por las venas de la mujer rubia y también por las del niño._

 _-Ya no molesta.- aceptó Draco con una pequeña sonrisa, Cissy se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla seguido de otro y luego otro. Hasta que el pequeño la abrazó fuertemente y ella lo levantó del suelo algunos centímetros._

 _-¿Sabes que te amo, verdad Dragoncito?- le preguntó la rubia depositando un beso en la frente de Draco mientras lo volvía a dejar de pie sobre la grama para arrodillarse delante de él y mirarle a los ojos._

 _-¿No está mal decir eso, mamá? El maestro dice que nunca debemos decir que amamos a alguien.- admitió el niño, el miedo mezclado con el respeto en el fondo de su mirada. Cissy bajó la vista y Draco colocó su pequeña mano bajo la barbilla de su madre._

 _-Yo también te amo, mami. Aunque el maestro diga que no debo. ¿Eso me hace un mal estudiante?- cuestionó el rubio arrugando el ceño en una clara un imitación al gesto confundido de su padre._

 _-No mi amor, no eres un mal estudiante. Eres un niño...eres humano...los humanos sentimos...amamos.- explicó ella tirando un poco de Draco y abrazándolo. El remordimiento sacando dos lágrimas de sus azules ojos. Ella debió proteger con esmero a su pequeño. No habia sido la mejor madre después de todo._

Diciembre 2001

Desde el ataque Hermione buscaba la oportunidad de encontrar a Draco para poder disculparse. El rubio parecía no tener ninguna intencion de estar solo en ningún lugar. Petter Pettigrew habia escapado, Dumbledore levantó nuevos hechizos de seguridad para asegurarse de que el hombre no entrase. Aun así nada era seguro ya que Petter habia sido parte de la Orden por mucho tiempo. Debido a eso, se duplicaría la vigilancia en los pasillos. Ese era el real problema de todos pero, sorprendentemente, Hermione parecía más mortifacada por el asunto de Malfoy que por Pettigrew.

La castaña había estado observando a Malfoy; los pasos que habían dado para acercarse, definitivamente ya eran parte del pasado y no tenían ningún valor para el rubio. El exmortífago solo se dejaba ver cuando comía. Almorzaba casi todo el tiempo con Theodore Nott. No intercambiaban muchas palabras, solo algunas miradas que parecían hablar por si solas. Comían despacio, esperaban algunos minutos y volvían a desaparecer.

En otras ocasiones, Granger vió al ex mortífago cenando con Tonks. La mujer de cabello rosa solía siempre estar de buen humor, por eso todos en la Orden apreciaban pasar tiempo con ella: no era diferente alrededor de Draco. La castaña veía a la bruja hablar en todo momento y en ocasiones reír, seguramente por algún comentario sarcástico de Malfoy. A Hermione no le sorprendía que Nimphadora estuviese riendo, lo que le asombraba era ver al exmortífago dejar salir sonrisas de vez en cuando mientras la chica hablaba. Eran pequeñas, casi podrían pasar desapercibida, pero en esos instantes su rostro reflejaba esa juventud que se escondía bajo la expresión de seriedad que siempre tenía.

En los casos más raros, la castaña podría ver a Draco sentado junto a Luna, escuchándola en silencio. Esas pocas ocasiones podrían ser contadas con una mano, Lovegood pedía permiso para acompañar al rubio y luego de sentarse comenzaba a hablar. Granger sentía curiosidad por saber que tanto podría decirle la rubia al exmortífago. Malfoy la escuchaba con tanta atención que la chica de ojos miel podía asegurar que estaba interesado en la conversación. ¿Que tipo de conversación? Quizás ella nunca lo descubriría.

-¿Vas al entrenamiento, Hermy?- la voz de Longbotton la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos color caramelo se desviaron de sobre sus tostadas y ella se las ingenió para sonreír.

-Dumbledore nos llamó a Harry, Ronald y a mi. Creo que no podré ir, pero luego me dices que hechizos practicaron.- respondió la chica volviendo a mirar sus tostadas y preguntándose porqué motivo las mismas seguían completas cuando ella definitivamente tenía hambre.

-Pareces distraída. ¿Qué tanto piensas?- insistió en hacer conversación el moreno. Hermione sacó nuevamente la mirada del plato mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Pensaba en...bueno...me preguntaba para que Albus nos envió a llamar.- terminó por mentir la castaña. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que estaba pensando en Malfoy? Un exmortífago. ¿Que se estaba preguntando cómo podría conseguir hablar con él? ¿Que necesitaba disculparse con el rubio porque sentía que le había fallado al dudar de él?

-Seguramente no es algo grave, tranquila.- le dijo Neville extendiendo su mano para sujetar la mano libre de la castaña. Aquella con la cual no tenía sujeta su tostada, la cual debía haber mordido hace rato, pero, por algún motivo extraño, aún no mordía.

-Gracias. Tienes razón.- admitió Granger dedicándole una sonrisa al moreno y apretando suavemente la mano de él. Ron apareció en ese momento y se sentó junto a la castaña comenzando a hablar acerca de una caída que había tenido mientras venía de camino al comedor. Hermione soltó la mano de Longbotton, ahora completamente concentrada en la anecdota del pelirrojo y sonrió al imaginarlo en el suelo.

Cuatro horas habían estado en la oficina de Albus Dumbledore. El tema era delicado: en medio de una guerra todos los temas eran importantes. Aparentemente, se trataba de una información confidencial que se habia escapado hasta los oídos de Snape y que podrían utilizar para atrapar a algunos seguidores de Voldemort. Albus quería que todos trabajasen unidos para averiguar algo más respecto a la fuente de información y cuan fidedigna era. No era un asunto fácil, la fuente trabajaba en el ministerio mágico y nadie en ese lugar era de fiar desde que la guerra habia iniciado.

Ronald y Granger abandonaron la oficina, pero Harry permaneció con Dumbledore. Ellos dos tenían una relación aparte, se llevaban muy bien y Albus veía al moreno como si fuese su hijo. Todos se percataban de que Potter era su preferido, pero a nadie parecia molestarle, porque el moreno realmente necesita el apoyo del hombre de barba blanca más que todos los demás. Al final, los otros conocían de una forma u otra, lo que es tener familia, solo el niño que vivió carecia de ello totalmente.

-¿Vamos a almorzar?- preguntó Ron mirando el reloj en su muñeca, era un regalo que Sirius le había dado para su cumpleaños número veinte. La castaña tocó su estómago con su mano izquierda, aunque no había desayunado correctamente no tenía hambre. Era mas de medio día, definitivamente hora de almorzar...pero la chica de ojos miel sabía que no podía obligarse a comer.

-No tengo hambre, luego pasaré a prepararme algo.- comentó Granger encogiéndose de hombros. El pelirrojo asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y se apresuró hacia el comedor.

La castaña trazó con sus ojos el camino que recorría Weasley y luego mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo antes de girar sobre mis pasos y dirigirse a la sala de entrenamiento de Tonks. Ella necesitaba hablar con Malfoy, necesitaba disculparse o, por lo menos, saber si ahora él la odiaba. Habían algunos magos y brujas en los pasillos, muy pocos en realidad, seguramente eran los que habían enviado a revisar los alrededores. El resto, debían estar buscando pistas sobre como detener a Lord Voldemort o en entrenamiento.

Cuando Granger empujó la puerta del área donde debía estar Tonks, se encontró con un salón completamente vacío. Suspiró, al parecer se estaba esforzando en vano. Malfoy nunca estaba donde ella creía que estaría. La chica dio un paso adentro y luego retrocedió. No habían motivos pra entrar allí, solo había venido a buscar al rubio. Al girar sobre sus pies se encontró de frente con cierto castaño con el cual no había tenido el gusto de ser presentada.

-¿Theodore, cierto?- preguntó Hermione, el chico la miró desconfiadamente. En su mirada podía ver la misma sombra oscura que poseía los ojos de Draco. Pero en los ojos de Malfoy habia algo mas profundo...el rubio simplemente estaba completamente roto.

-Sí. Granger, me imagino.- habló él, estaba nervioso. Hermione le observó sin responder durante algunos segundos, porque su rostro le parecía conocido.

-Sí, Granger. ¿Tu y yo no nos conocemos?- interrogó la castaña cruzándose de brazos. El chico bajó el rostro y tragó nervioso, Hermione podía asegurar que le había visto anteriormente, mucho antes del día de la falsa alarma. Cuando él volvió a mirarla, en aquellos ojos del castaño, la chica pudo ver la película del pasado delante de sus ojos. Había sido él...el mortifago que la atrapó hace unos años atrás y la entregó a aquella bruja que le marcó uno de sus brazos y parte de su espalda.

-Sí, nos conocemos.- admitió Theo, porque negarlo sería estúpido sabiendo que la bruja delante de él era conocida por ser una de las brujas mas brillantes de la Orden.

La chica no respondió, los recuerdos pasaban delante de sus ojos y sentía que el miedo le asediaba. Se movió sin pensar, su hombro golpeó el de Nott, pero ella no se detuvo sino que siguió caminando apresuradamente. Andó sin detenerse por bastante tiempo, hasta la vieja torre del reloj. Allí se sentó a observar los mecanismos que hace mucho tiempo habían dejado de funcionar. Se abrazó a si misma, se sentía sola.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?- cuestionó una voz conocida. La castaña giró el rostro, Albus y Harry estaban allí de pie algunos pasos lejos de ella. La castaña quería decir que sí, que no pasaba nada, pero sus ojos vidriosos la pusieron en evidencia.

-Les dejaré solos.- anunció Albus mientras Potter se acercaba rápidamente a su amiga; se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó. El moreno no preguntó nada, y ella no quería que lo hiciera, porque, a veces, hablar dolía aun más que recordar.

-Todo está bien. Todo está bien.- susurró el moreno sin soltarla. Ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de Harry y lloró. Lloró lo que no había llorado el día que la torturaron, lloró lo que no había llorado el día que borró la memoria de sus padres, lloró porque se sentía sola, lloró porque podía y quería hacerlo.

31 de Diciembre 2001

Hermione movía su ponche de cerezas sentada en medio de Ronald y Harry. El Gran salón estaba a rebosar, todos los magos y brujas se esforzaban por disfrutar la última fiesta del año. Luna y Lavender habían decorado el lugar de rojo y verde, muñecos de nieve en varias esquinas se mantenían de pie gracias a un hechizo de congelación que habían puesto sobre ellos. Habían tres muérdagos colocados aleatoriamente en el lugar, el principal estaba sobre la enorme puerta del gran salón.

-¡Una hora para año nuevo!- exclamó Lovegood emocionada antes de volver a mirar Theo para seguir con la conversación que tenían.

En las semanas que Theodore Nott llevaba en Hogwarts, Lovegood y los Gemelos Weasley eran los únicos, además de Draco, que le habían dirigido la palabra en más de una ocasión. Malfoy habia decidido que no celebraría año nuevo, que no tenía motivos para estar fingiendo que era feliz cuando en realidad no lo era. El rubio decidió que solo celebraría el día en que la guerra acabase, y ni siquiera podía asegurar que fuese capaz de celebrar ese día. Theodore, al contrario, quería celebrar que estaba vivo...que estaba lejos de Lord Voldemort.

-¿Qué piensas pedirle a Merlín en el año nuevo, Hermy?- cuestionó Neville sentado delante de la castaña. Pedirle un deseo a Merlín era una tradición que la gente de la Orden había decidido mantener a través de los años...les brindaba esperanza.

-Que la guerra acabe.- respondió la castaña bajando su mirada al vaso con ponche que tenía entre sus manos.

-¡Robaste mi petición!- le acusó Ginny con un puchero haciendo reír a Harry. El moreno se inclinó hacia su novia y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ronald, a la izquierda de Hermione, dejó escapar un gruñido al ver a su amigo demasiado cerca de su hermana.

-¿Y tu, Neville?- interrogó Hermione ignorando el gruñido del pelirrojo y levantado nuevamente la mirada de su vaso para prestar atención a Longbotton.

-Bueno, si soy sincero, quisiera poder decirle a la chica que me gusta mis sentimientos.- habló el moreno, habia cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas. Granger sonrió con ternura y Ginny claramente también parecía conmovida por sus palabras. Solo Ronald volvió a dejar salir un gruñido, él tenía cierta idea sobre quién era esa chica y aquello le enojaba.

-Ella seguramente te corresponderá, Neville. Eres un chico extraordinario.- comentó la castaña recibiendo el respaldo de Ginny. Potter guardó silencio, sus ojos encontrándose con los de Neville, quien bajó la mirada porque sabía que Harry conocía sus sentimientos por Granger.

-Tu turno, Ron.- anunció Hermione girando el rostro hacia su amigo pelirrojo. Ronald se puso del color de su cabello y comenzó a balbucear sin llegar a formular un pensamiento coherente.

-Creo que...son tantas cosas...bueno...pienso que...quisiera tener una nueva oportunidad, Hermione.- habló Ron mirando fijamente a la chica, era tan directo que todos guardaron silencio. Granger quedó callada, la sonrisa de sus labios había desaparecido. Ante los ojos de Ginny no pasó desapercibido como el gesto de Longbotton cambiaba a uno completamente serio.

-Ronald, no empieces.- le advirtió la castaña, ese tema había quedado en el olvido hace dos años.

-Pero...es solo un deseo, no he dicho nada malo.- declaró el pelirrojo.

-Sabes lo que opina, Hermione.- anunció Neville desde su silla delante de ellos. Ron le miró enojado, el pelirrojo sabía que la castaña estaba renuente a volver a tener una relación con él; también sabía que Longbotton estaba detrás de ella.

-Sí, pero no pierdo nada con pedírselo a Merlín. ¡Por lo menos yo digo mis sentimientos de frente!- habló Ronald, Neville apretó los puños.

-Ron, basta.- le dijo Hermione mirándole con los ojos a medio salir. Estaban compartiendo sus deseos de año nuevo, no era el momento para pelear.

-¿Por qué solo me regañas a mi? ¡Neville no tiene porqué meterse en nuestra conversación!- habló el pelirrojo lanzando una mirada asesina al moreno.

-Porque te comportas como un niño, Ron. Sabes que lo nuestro no funcionará, pero acabas de pedir el mismo deseo que pediste el año pasado sabiendo que me incómoda cuando lo haces.- explicó Granger cruzándose de brazos.

-No me comporto como un niño. ¿Por qué me preguntas mi deseo de año nuevo si sabes la respuesta?- interrogó el pelirrojo enojado.

-Lo siento, Ronald. ¡Lo siento por pensar que quizás ambos habíamos superado una relación que duró pocos meses y que no nos hizo bien!- comentó la chica de ojos color miel; Weasley sintió su rostro caliente y sus orejas rojas.

-¿Eso fue sarcasmo? ¿Ahora imitas a Draco Mortífago Malfoy?- interrogó Ron inclinándose hacia la castaña. Ella le sostuvo la mirada.

-¡No estoy imitando a Malfoy! ¿Sabes qué? Me voy a dormir.- anunció Hermione poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida. Longbotton miró enojado a Weasley antes de ir tras la chica.

Hermione caminaba lo más rápido que sus tacones rojos le permitían andar. Vestía un traje negro ceñido a su cuerpo, el cual terminaba algunos centimetros antes de llegar a sus rodillas. Su cabello, normalmente con bucles, ahora caía como cortina por sus hombros. La chica escuchó los pasos que la perseguían y se giró de inmediato. Longbotton se detuvo al ver que ella se volvía hacia él. El moreno levantó las manos en señal de paz.

-Quiero estar sola, Neville. Quédate aquí.- le pidió Granger antes de empujar la puerta del gran salón y abandonar el lugar.

La castaña caminó lentamente, pensaba ir a su cuarto en un principió, pero decidió tomar el camino hacia la torre de astronomía. Las escaleras en forma de espiral estaban llenas de polvo, muy pocas personas habían subido allí en los últimos años; era un lugar solitario y bueno para pensar. La chica de ojos miel empujó la puerta y entró caminando entre algunas cajas y telescopios muy parecidos a los muggle. El recorrido para llegar a la ventana del lugar fácilmente semejaría un laberinto entre tantas cajas. Hermione se detuvo al ver, en medio de la oscuridad del lugar, una figura delgada delante de la ventana. La luz de la luna, en medio de la oscura noche, resplandecía con fuerza alumbrando la figura lo suficiente como para que ella viese el resplador de cabello rubio.

Malfoy estaba sentado en el enorme espacio donde debía estar colocada una ventana. Allí ubicado se dedicaba a pensar, unos cajones amontonados uno sobre el otro reposaban a su lado derecho. Vestía unos jeans negros y una polo verde oscuro. Sus piernas se balanceaban despacio mientras sentía el viento frío contra su cuerpo. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en los árboles aun cuando escuchó el sonido de pasos acercándose.

A lo lejos se veían los enormes árboles del bosque prohibido cubiertos aún de nieve, el paisaje, mayormente adornado de blanco, era hermoso ante los ojos grises de Draco. Hermione permaneció sin moverse algunos segundos, pensó en irse, pero algo dentro de ella le impulsó a acercarse al rubio. Malfoy, al escuchar los pasos más cerca, giró el cuerpo a la vez que movía su varita formulando un lumus y alumbrando así a la chica que se encontraba a cuatro pasos de distancia.

-Hola.- habló Hermione, la única respuesta que consiguió fue el silencio casi doloroso de él. Malfoy le miró apenas algunos segundos antes de volver a girarse, pero esos segundos fueron suficientes para que reparase en el vestido de la chica y en lo hermosa que se veía con el cabello cayendo tan delicado a los lados de sus hombros. Internamente, el exmortífago reconoció que los risos naturales de la castaña, de cierta manera, le lucían más.

-Es una noche hermosa...- volvió a hablar Granger acercándose los últimos pasos y apoyando sus manos en la parte del marco de piedra que quedaba libre ya que el rubio no lo ocupaba por completo. Él asintió con la mirada fija en la luna, Hermione supo que aquello era un progreso.

-Draco, yo...quería disculparme contigo desde hace unos días...por lo que ocurrió en la misión. Perdón por dudar de ti, no tengo excusas, pero creo que entré en pánico.- susurró la castaña mirando hacia el bosque, sintió el peso de la mirada del rubio y le miró. Por el transcurso de algunos segundos se sintió perdida en sus ojos grises.

-Bien.- respondió Malfoy y giró el rostro nuevamente, ahora miraba hacia la luna.

-¿Me perdonas entonces?- preguntó la chica, necesitaba saber que le perdonaba. Necesitaba empezar el año sabiendo que las cosas no estaban mal entre ellos dos.

\- No hay nada que perdonar. Yo siempre seré un mortífago, Granger. Nunca esperé que creyeras o confiaras en mi.- habló Draco sin levantar mucho el tono de voz y sin mirarle.

-Pero yo creo en ti, Malfoy. Sí, sé que dudé en ese momento; admito que fue un error. Permíteme desmostrarte que puedes confiar en mí, y que yo creo en ti.- le pidió ella, sorpresivamente colocando su mano sobre la mano izquierda del chico. Malfoy miró la pequeña mano de la chica, pensó en apartarla, pero al final no lo hizo.

-Yo no confío en ti...ni en nadie.- murmuró él al final. Aquellas eran las mismas palabas que hace algunos meses atrás habia dicho. Granger apretó la pálida mano del rubio. En el fondo, ella sabía que sus palabras no eran del todo ciertas.

-Entiendo. Pero yo sí confío en ti y creo que puedes ser alguien de bien.- murmuró Granger sin dejar de apretar la mano del rubio. Él levantó la mirada, sus ojos grises fijos en los ojos color caramelo de ella. Hermione bajó la vista a sus labios durante algunos segundos, Malfoy fue consciente de ello, pero no pensó en hacer nada al respecto.

-Está bien.- declaró Draco luego de pensarlo un rato y volviendo la vista hacía la luna.

-¿Haz pensado en tu deseo de año nuevo?- interrogó Hermione decidiendo que insistir en el tema no ayudaría en nada. Tenía que demostrarle al rubio que confiaba en él y que él podía confiar en ella.

-Que la guerra termine.- respondió Malfoy; no lo habia pensado y Hermione lo sabía. Las palabras habían resbalado de sus labios casi como una plegaría.

-Yo deseo lo mismo.- admitió Granger. Draco le miró y luego miró sus manos unidas. Entonces el reloj de la torre sonó con fuerza anunciando que era media noche. Granger se giró buscando de donde provenía el ruido, pero entre los cajones no se distinguía.

-Otro año.- susurró Draco más para si que para la otra y bajó de la ventana con rapidez. El rubio se colocó delante de la castaña como si esperase que ella hablase. Hermione le miró y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-Feliz año nuevo, Draco.- le dijo ella y lo abrazó. El rubio sabía que le abrazaría y por eso había bajado de la ventana. Él quería estar furioso con ella por dudar de él, pero Malfoy se sorprendió a si mismo justificándola: al final ella seguramente se esforzaba por creer en alguien que habia sido su enemigo.

-Feliz año...Hermione.- susurró el rubio, Granger apenas escuchó sus palabras, porque el reloj seguía sonando a sus espaldas. Las manos de la chica de ojos miel rodeaban la cintura de Draco cuando ella sintió las manos del rubio moverse hasta su espalda. Era la primera vez que él respondía uno de sus abrazos...

-¡El beso de año nuevo!- anunció Hermione emocionada. Ella siempre colocaba un beso en la mejilla de todos sus amigos en año nuevo... ya les besaría a la mañana siguiente. Draco levantó una de sus cejas ante las palabras de la chica que se había alejado.

-Sé que soy irresistible, Granger, pero no acostumbro a besar a nadie solo porque es año nuevo.- comentó Malfoy cruzándose de brazos. Hermione rodó los ojos ante su comentario y se movió con rapidez para colocar un beso en la mejilla de Draco. El rubio retrocedió un paso, sus ojos muy abiertos ante el cálido contacto de aquel beso que había durado casi nada. La castaña se arrepintió al ver que él la miraba tan sorprendido, quizás un beso en la mejilla no fue la mejor idea.

-Lo siento, lo siento dijiste que no y...solo era un beso de año nuevo. Siempre le doy...- comenzó a explicar Granger nerviosamente; pero las manos de Draco dejaron de estar cruzadas sobre su pecho y se extendieron sujetandola sorpresivamente de los brazos y acercándola a él. La castaña pensó en golpearlo, pero entonces estaría demostrando desconfianza nuevamente.

-Eso no es un beso de año nuevo, Granger. Por lo menos, en mi opinión, si vas a dar un beso...lo das así.- susurró Malfoy pegándola por completo a su pecho.

Hermione estaba inmóvil, vió como el rostro de Draco cada vez estaba más cerca del suyo, pero no podía reaccionar. Sus ojos habían bajado a los labios de Malfoy durante algunos segundos. Cuando casi podía sentir el aliento del rubio robre sus labios, cerró los ojos incapaz de apartarlo. Ella sabía que lo correcto sería empujarlo, pero no podía negar que desde hace mucho tiempo se preguntaba cómo sería probar los labios del exmortífago. Pasaron algunos segundos y los labios de Draco nunca tocaron los de ella. En el momento que Hermione iba a abrir sus ojos sintió los labios de Malfoy en su mejilla derecha: permanecieron allí algunos segundos y luego él se alejó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno...ya es otro año.- se las arregló para decir Hermione sintiendo sus mejillas comenzar a enrojecerse. Malfoy asintió borrando su sonrisa burlona y señalando el camino que llevaba a la salida.

Continuará...

¿Comentarios?

 _Pauli Jean Malfoy:_ Hola! Que bueno volver a leer tus comentarios! Ya los extrañaba . la relación Draco/Tonks es una de las más lindas del fanfic 3 la conexión entre Hermi/Draco se va a construir poco a poco, creo que le da más veracidad a la historia, después de todo no es lógico que su relación surga de la nada. Creo que cada uno de los pasos que dan para acercarse es lo más lindo de la historia . jaja Bueno, hay que entender que Draco era un mortífago, Hermi se está esforzando para confiar en él. Gracias por comentar y besos!!!

Yaro-Alex: jajaja Yei! Ya quería integrar a Theo en la historia xD Probablemente yo hubiese desconfiado de él. Jajaja Tonks es la mejor 3 serán muy unidos esos cuatro (Luna, Tonks, Theo y Draco) . Por ahora, Sirius no se ha acercado a Draco, pero más adelante seguro habrá una relación cercana entre ellos. A medida que avance la historia sabrás si Black aceptará de Draco a vuelta 3 Más adelante se sabrá lo que ocurrió con los padres de Hermione. Los padres de Harry están muertos en esta historia :(

 **Adelanto**

 _-¿Estás preparado para ir a saludar a mi padre, Lestrange?- interrogó Malfoy_

 _-Estoy listo para ir a verme con tu madre.- respondió Rodolphus con malicia..._

 _-¡Centas!- gritó el rubio..._

 **Si te gusta la historia no olvides seguirla y dejar un comentario. Besos!**


	11. Peligro en Rusia

**Capítulo 11**

 _Peligro en Rusia_

 _31 Diciembre 1995_

 _En la mansión Malfoy pocas veces podrías escuchar el ruido producido por las fiestas. Un día normal entre aquellas paredes pintadas de colores suaves y alumbradas por luces tenues seguramente sería silencioso e intrigante. No así aquel día, celebrando el cumpleaños de Lord Voldemort, nadie sabía cuántos años cumplía o cuántos más cumpliría; pero el mago tenebroso por algún motivo había amanecido con el ánimo de festejar._

 _El salón de fiesta de la mansión Malfoy era enorme, no habían decoraciones y si no fuese porque muchos magos estaban allí reunidos no parecería que celebraban algo. Había un vals sonando de fondo, pero nadie bailaba. Sentado en su imponente silla se encontraba Tom Riddle. Sus ojos cerrados mientras él prestaba atención a la música: podría parecer que dormía. Cerca de la puerta del salón, Draco Malfoy se encontraba de pie sujetando una copa de champaña entre sus delgados dedos; ojos fijos en su maestro mientras pensaba._

 _-¿Te crees esta farsa?- cuestionó Theodore Nott deteniéndose junto a Draco. El rubio giró el rostro para mirarle antes de llevar la copa a sus labios._

 _-¿Qué farsa?- interrogó Malfoy luego de saborear su bebida. Su voz era apenas perceptible gracias a la música, Theo rodó los ojos y con un movimiento señaló todo lo que les rodeaba. Malfoy levantó una de sus cejas._

 _-La fiesta, la música...a mi parecer intenta distraernos.- murmuró Nott, Draco tenía su perfecta cara de poker, como si realmente no estuviese enterado de nada: aunque en ese preciso momento realmente no podía decir que él entendía las intenciones de su maestro._

 _-El maestro sabe lo que hace.- comentó Draco antes de volver a beber de su bebida: sorbos cortos que parecían apenas mojar sus labios._

 _-Escuché algo sobre un bacilisco. Dicen que Harry Potter lo mató y que el maestro estaba furioso.- comentó Theo, el rubio no lo dejó ver, pero internamente sintió curiosidad._

 _-¿Por qué al maestro le importaría?- preguntó Draco jugando con su copa, sus ojos fijos en Voldemort: Rodolphus Lestrange se le acaba de acercar y le comentaba algo._

 _-No lo sé, nadie sabe.- admitio Nott, justo en ese instante unos brazos delgados rodearon a Malfoy por la cintura y él se alejó de inmediato. Al girarse se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Pansy Parkinson._

 _-¿Por qué tan nervioso, Malfoy? Ni que fuese tu tía.- comentó la morena._

 _-Me estuvo raro que no estuvieses aquí. ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó el rubio ignorando su tono burlón. La morena le lanzó un guiño y ladeó la cabeza lanzando una mirada hacia la izquierda. Draco siguió su mirada azul y encontró a Blaise Zabinni. El chico estaba hablando con las hermanas Greengrass._

 _-Nos perdimos camino acá.- explicó Parkinson con una sonrisa pícara mientras extendía su mano y le arrebataba la champaña a Draco. El rubio levantó una de sus cejas con cierto cinismo._

 _-Pensé que yo era él único con el cual te perdías.- murmuró el rubio, Pansy estaba bebiendo de la copa cuando le escuchó y no pudo evitar detenerse: sorpresa presente en sus ojos azules. Theodore abrió sus ojos enormemente, era la primera vez aue Draco Malfoy coqueteaba con Pansy Parkinson sin ella haber iniciado el coqueteo._

 _-Tu solo di la palabra, Malfoy...y yo soy exclusivamente tuya.- le aseguró ella antes de beber de la champaña ante la mirada gris del chico rubio. Draco guardó silencio un rato, sus ojos estudiando a la chica que claramente comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa._

 _-Tengo que ir a donde el maestro...- susurró Draco luego de pensarlo, la morena le sujetó del brazo para retenerlo._

 _-Draco...nada...- susurró Pansy soltándole, en sus ojos estaba presente la decepción cuando el rubio le dió la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia Lord Voldemort._

 _-No pierdas el tiempo, Pans. Aunque él quiera...no puede darte lo que le pides.- comentó Nott, el castaño en todo momento les había estado escuchando y ellos lo sabían. Parkinson asintió._

 _-Él vale el intento, Theo. Quisiera que no se tomara el entrenamiento tan enserio.- habló la chica siguiendo con su mirada al rubio._

 _-Nosotros podemos decirlo porque no crecimos aquí, Pansy. Sabes que todos los que creciron con el maestro son como Draco.- comentó Nott cruzándose de brazos._

 _-No...ninguno es como él. Él es perfecto, Theo. Y eso en medidas iguales extraordinario y espantoso...- susurró la morena antes de volver a llevar la copa a sus labios._

 _Draco estaba cerca de donde se encontraba Voldemort sentado cuando se detuvo al escuchar el tono de voz de Lestrange. El mago solía hablar en susurros cuando se trataba de un tema extremadamente delicado. Malfoy se movió disimuladamente hasta ubicarse tras una estatua cerca de la silla de su maestro. Tom Riddle escuchaba en silencio al mago pelinegro que hablaba con el ceño completamente fruncido y un gesto de preocupación que se asentuaba a medida que las palabras abandonaban sus labios._

 _-Encontraron el horrocrux, señor. El diario.- habló Rodolphus cruzándose de brazos._

 _-Lo sé. Eso no es lo más terrible ¿cierto?- preguntó con sarcasmo Voldemort._

 _-No, por supuesto...pero que lo destruyeran si es terrible y...- comenzó a decir el mago de cabello oscuro._

 _-Lo destruyeron, pero no saben lo que han hecho. Su ignorancia está de nuestro lado.- comentó Riddle con tranquilidad._

 _-¿No haremos nada?- interrogó Lestrange._

 _-No por el momento, no es conveniente. - murmuró Tom_

Enero 2002

-¡Vamos, chicos, cinco minutos más y terminamos!- anunció Tonks caminando en medio de los jóvenes que intentaban formular un protego correctamente.

La bruja de cabello rosa le dedicó una sonrisa a una muchacha rubia que habia logrado realizar el hechizo antes de seguir andando hasta el final del aula. Malfoy se encontraba sentado en una esquina creando pequeños pájaros color gris que volaban en dirección a la ventana y desaparecían. Nimphadora le dedicó una sonrisa al rubio y se ubicó a su lado en el suelo a la vez que lanzaba una mirada a Theodore Nott. El castaño había accedido a ayudar a una bruja de cabello negro con el hechizo de esa tarde.

-Ya hablé con Sirius para que entrenes con él y con su grupo.- le avisó Tonks al rubio; Malfoy arrugó el gesto, la idea le desagradaba totalmente. Aunque, muy en el fondo, él tenía que admitir que necesitaba entrenar con gente que le diese la talla.

-Me siento medianamente cómodo aquí, puedo seguir entrenando contigo.- comentó Draco, el grupo de Sirius estaba compuesto por gente como los Weasley, Granger, Potter, Krum y otros magos con los cuales el rubio apenas cruzaba palabras.

-Sabes que este entrenamiento era pasajero. Yo quisiera que te quedarás aquí, pero Sirius sabe mucho más que yo y podrás ser de utilidad en su entrenamiento.- habló la pelirosa dedicándole una sonrisa para animarle. Malfoy suspiró, al final tendría que hacer lo que Tonks decía, era parte de un protocolo de la Orden.

-Tienes razón.- admitió el rubio ante de que llamasen a Tonks.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Nimphadora anunciara el final del entrenamiento. Los magos y brujas salieron lo más rápido posible. Theodore intercambió una mirada con Malfoy antes de abandonar el aula. El rubio seguía sentado en una esquina cuando la chica de cabello rosa se ubicó nuevamente a su lado. Ellos habían desarrollado cierta unión a través de los meses, rara vez pasaban un día sin haber conversado sobre cualquier cosa. Draco no era bueno aportando temas, pero Tonks no necesitaba ayuda en ese asunto.

-¿Haz oído hablar de unos artefactos llamados horrocruxes?- interrogó Malfoy cuando se aseguró de que el lugar estuviese completamente vacío. Tonks frunció el ceño ligeramente, el nombre le parecía familiar.

-Creo que lo habré oído mencionar, pero no sabría decir lo que es.- comentó Nimphadora luego de pensarlo un poco.

-Estuve buscando en la biblioteca, pero en la sección disponible no hay nada y no tengo acceso a la sección prohibida.- habló el rubio. Malfoy habia estado buscando información sobre los horrocruxes desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, pero en ninguno de los libros leídos habia hallado algo que fuese de utilidad.

-¿Por qué tanto interés?- se atrevió a preguntar la chica de cabello rosa con curiosidad. Su primo no parecía una persona que buscara información sobre un tema solo por adquirir conocimiento. El rubio siempre que hacía una pregunta era con un fin claro y preciso.

-Escuché a Lord Voldemort mencionarlos. Parece que son importantes para él.- explicó Draco. No sabía como, pero inconscientemente comenzaba a confiar en Tonks lo suficiente como para hablarle de algo que solo había conversado consigo mismo.

-Nadie entra a la sección prohibida, bueno...solo Hermione. Ella misma puso el hechizo protector por órdenes de Dumbledore...si lo hablas con ella seguramente te dejará entrar.- habló la chica de cabello rosa con rapidez. Granger era una de las brujas mas listas de la Orden, luego de magos como Sirius, Minerva, Snape y Dumbledore, ella formulaba los mejores hechizos de protección.

-Permiso...- la voz de Hermione irrumpió en el aula desde la puerta. Malfoy y Tonks se volvieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido encontrándose con la castaña que vestía unos jeans y una camisa blanca con un chaleco azul de tela de mahón.

-¿Vienes a hablar conmigo o con Malfoy?- cuestionó Nimphadora poniéndose de pie y apresurándose hacia Hermione.

-Con Malfoy.- respondió Hermione saludando a la otra chica con un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien, les dejo. Te veré en la cena, Draco.- habló Black despidiéndose del rubio con un movimiento de mano y abandonando el aula.

Draco se levantó del suelo, sus manos introducidas rápidamente en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Hermione se acercó hasta estar delante de él, reparando en la camisa gris de manga corta que vestía el exmortífago. Era la primera vez que le veía vistiendo una camisa de ese tipo a la luz del día: su marca tenebrosa llamaba la atención desde el momento en que le mirabas. El rubio levantó una de sus cejas esperando que la chica hablase.

-Te buscaba porque Dumbledore nos envió a revisar una pequeña alerta en el centro de Rusia mágico.- explicó la castaña.

-¿Nos? ¿Solo tu y yo?- interrogó el rubio frunciendo el ceño. Él era un experto en trabajar solo, pero, para enfrentarse a un grupo de mortífagos, dos magos serían muy poco. Por mas bueno que fuese él, y por mas brillante que fuese Granger, necesitarían respaldo.

-Sí, nosotros. Parece ser un solo mortífago que atacó el antiguo banco.- explicó la castaña con tranquilidad, ella no parecía nada preocupada. Aun así, Malfoy no podía evitar seguir con el ceño fruncido, porque la última alarma en la cual había participado no se había desarrollado muy bien.

-¿Es confiable la fuente?- cuestionó Draco.

-Si, un duende envió una carta avisando que un mortífago acababa de llegar al banco.- respondió Hermione.

-¿Vas a ir así?- preguntó Malfoy señalando el atuendo de la chica antes de mover su varita y aparecer un abrigo.

-Sí, tengo un abrigo en la cartera por si el frío es demasiado.- admitió la castaña.

-Entonces, vamos.- anunció Malfoy extendiendo su mano para sujetar la de Granger. La chica tomó la mano que él le brindaba y con la mano libre formuló un hechizo para desaparecerse.

Aparecieron en un callejón, el suelo estaba cubierto completamente de nieve. Hacia frío, mucho frió si lo comparaban con la calidez de Hogwarts. El rubio se colocó el abrigo con premura y acomodó su varita en el bolsillo del mismo. Hacía un tiempo él no se aparecía en Rusia. En la cabeza de Malfoy, era uno de esos lugares donde él le gustaría vivir, asi que la idea de estar algunos minutos en el lugar le agradaba. En Rusia mágico la mayoría de las estructuras estaban hechas de ladrillo o cemento, para llegar al centro de Rusia un tren se encargaba de recoger a los pasajeros en la estación 8 y 2/3.

-¿Haz subido al tren? Ron dice que el recorrido produce nauseas.- habló Granger mientras abandonaban el callejón vacío donde habían aparecido y comenzaban a recorrer una calle por donde algunos magos y dos elfos estaban pasando.

-Subí en una ocasión, no quieres saber porqué.- aceptó Draco, se recordaba años atras recorriendo ese mismo camino hacia la estación del tren. La mayoría de las personas al venir a Rusia mágico querían ir al centro, así que era probable que todo el que llegase, subiese al tren.

-Estamos de camino, Gin. Sí, todo está bien.- habló Granger cuando el dispositivo que traía en el oído se activó. Ginebra estaba acargo de estar pendiente en la base por si surgía algún inconveniente. Luego de la última alerta habían decidido que tendrían a alguien cuidando la misión aún cuando fuese una aparentemente sencilla.

-Confirma cuando lleguen.- le pidió Ginny, su voz daba a entender que ella no estaba para nada feliz al saber que Hermione estaba sola en con un exmortífago.

-Recibido.- habló Granger mientras la estación del tren se alzaba delante de sus ojos. Un letrero señalaba la llegada al lugar y la multitud que se movía de un lado a otro lo confirmaba. Compraron dos boletos para poder abordar antes de dirigirse al tren. Magos bajaban por una de las puertas y otros subían creando así un ambiente de ajetreo y ruido que a Draco Malfoy le desagradaba por completo.

-La única vez que vine aquí fue con Ron y Harry hace tres años.- comentó Granger llegando a uno de los pequeños vagones. El viaje no era muy largo así que el lugar estaba preparado para que solo dos o tres personas se sentasen juntas. Más que un vagón, tenía forma de cabina completamente cerrada. Un candelabro en lo alto del techo alumbraba por completo el lugar; los dos jóvenes se sentaron uno frente al otro.

Draco escuchó a la castaña hablar, pero no respondió, sus ojos grises estaban fijos en el candelabro sobre ellos. El tren aún no se había puesto en marcha y aquella luz ya se balanceaba como si estuviesen moviéndose bastante rápido. El espacio limitado del vagón conseguía que el rubio se sintiese incómodo; en mas de una ocasión su maestro le había encerrado en un armario encantado para recordarle que en los momentos en que uno necesita la ayuda de alguien...nadie está presente.

-¿Todo bien, Draco?- interrogó Hermione colocando su mano sobre la rodilla del exmortífago. Los ojos grises de Malfoy de encontraron con los de ella y él se esforzó por hechar los recuerdos a un lado.

-Sí. - murmuró el rubio y cerró los ojos dando por terminada la conversación. Hermione le vió apoyar la cabeza de la pared tapizada a su espalda y ella decidió concentrarse en la luz sobre ellos. Seguramente en unos diez minutos el tren comenzaría a moverse.

Malfoy abrió sus ojos al sentir el movimiento del tren, su estómago dio un vuelco ante el súbito avance. Granger, quien habia permanecido observando el candelabro, bajó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos del otro. No había forma de interpretar la mirada que su compañero le dedicaba. Él estaba lejos de ser una persona fácil de analizar, pero una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la comisura de los labios de él y la curiosidad invadió a Hermione.

-¿En qué piensas?- quiso saber ella sin poder evitar la sonrisa complice que iluminó su rostro.

-Recordaba.- simplificó Draco borrando su sonrisa. El movimiento repentino le había recordado una ocasión en el bosque de su casa. Se recordaba entrando a aquel lugar a una velocidad vertiginosa mientras los pasos de su mamá le seguían. Ella siempre le encontraba, pero nunca corría...

-Un recuerdo feliz seguramente.- se atrevió a susurrar Granger, era difícil hablar con Draco sobre su pasado. Ella no era lo suficientemente cercana a él para hacerle preguntas sobre lo que había vivido estando bajo el régimen de Lord Voldemort.

-Sí, uno de los más felices.- admitió él. El tren comenzaba a reducir la velocidad. Estaban por llegar, no era de sorprender, el trayecto era bastante largo, pero debido a la velocidad se hacia corto.

Draco había cerrado los ojos nuevamente y permaneció así hasta que se escuchó el aviso de que habían llegado. Entonces salieron del vagón. Hermione iba adelante, ella tenía la información del lugar que estarían revisando. Malfoy le seguía de cerca, vigilando cada movimienro alrededor de ellos con desconfianza. Al bajar del tren les recibió un tumulto de gente que caminaba de un lado a otro: el centro de Rusia mágico.

-¡Lleve su periódico!- anunciaba en ruso un mago de cabello rubio y ojos verdes mientras ellos bajaban del tren. En la portada del periódico se anunciaba la muerte de diez sangre sucias en manos de un solo mortífago. Draco reconoció a su tía en la imagen que habían captado, el cabello riso y al forma rápida en la que se movía era inconfundible. Hermione no prestó atención al chico, principalmente, porque no entendía el lenguaje.

-¿Tienes el nombre del mortifago que estamos siguiendo?- interrogó Draco arrugando el ceño, si estaban detrás de su tía estarían en serios problemas. Él no podía enfrentarse a ella, le respetaba demasiado para hacerle daño.

-No, la persona que nos informó solo dijo que era un hombre.- respondió Granger, Draco casi deja salir un suspiró de alivio, pero se contuvo.

Caminaron entre duendes, magos y brujas por un rato, las calles del lugar si bien no estaban repletas, pero de todos modos habian varias personas yendo y viniendo. Esa área del mundo mágico era la menos afectada por la guerra, pero al parecer las amenazas y los ataques de Lord Voldemort ya comenzaban a hacer sus estragos. Se sentía en el ambiente, se leía en la mirada llena de desconfianza que la gente intercambiaba. Granger hablaba disimuladamente con Ginny mientras la pelirroja le explicaba como llegar al lugar indicado. Draco, a su lado, tomaba nota de cada rincón, aunque conocía el lugar no quería confiarse demasiado.

Caminaron hasta dejar atrás las tiendas y la gente. Su destino final era el viejo banco de Rusia; donde pocas personas de la alta sociedad colocaban sus pertenencias mas preciadas. El lugar se alzó delante de sus ojos luego de un rato, era una estructura antigua y no muy extensa. El lugar estaba pintado de blanco como si les diese la bienvenida. Cortas escaleras llegaban a la puerta de madera de acacia que se abrió por si sola con un chirrido cuando Hermione y Draco se detuvieron delante de ella.

-Todo parece en orden.- habló Granger, pero Draco supo que no era con él sino con la pelirroja que llevaba algunos minutos haciéndole preguntas. Dentro había un espacio vacio, losetas blancas brillaban en el suelo con elegancia, el techo parecía hecho de diferentes piedras costosas y a lo alto habia un enorme candelabro con un centellar de velas.

Draco observaba con el ceño fruncido el lugar, habia demasiado silencio y nadie estaba en la mesa de recepción que era el único objeto en el área de recibimiento. El rubio habia venido en una ocasión a traer un artilugio por ordenes de su tía y recordaba que en aquel espacio habia un duende que te hacía algunas preguntas antes de permitirte atravesar la puerta que conectaba con diez bóvedas. Pero en esta ocasión, en aquel espacio solo había un vacío y la puerta estaba abierta.

-Vamos, revisemos el lugar...- anunció Hermione. Draco estaba por caminar detrás de ella cuando la castaña le sujetó el antebrazo y señaló hacia la mesa de recepción. Draco siguió la señal de aquella mano y observó la mancha de sangre a un costado de la mesa. Se acercaron con sigilo y se encontraron con el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro.

-Llegamos tarde...- susurró Draco antes de que escucharan un grito bastante irritante en dirección a las bovedas. La castaña y el rubio intercambiaron miradas antes de que él atravesase la puerta seguido de Granger. El pasillo que conectaba con las bóvedas estaba desierto a excepción de un cuerpo tendido a mitad del mismo: donde una puerta estaba corrida.

-Ve adelante...- murmuró Draco deteniéndose, Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido antes de adelantarse con varita en mano. Cuidadosamente, la castaña pasó junto al duende que yacía muerto en el suelo y asomó el rostro dentro del lugar.

A lo lejos se escuchó un grito seguido de una risa. Granger reconoció al hombre de cabello negro que tenía a una bruja castaña inmovilizada en el suelo. Draco, escondido detrás de ella, reconoció la figura de Rodolphus Lestrange, el mortifago apuntaba a la otra bruja dándoles la espalda a ellos. La bóveda no era muy grande, la mayoría de las cosas yacían en el suelo desordenadamente. Un cuerpos yacían sin vida cerca de donde ellos se encontraban en la puerta: un hombre de cabello gris.

-Tienes dos minutos para decirme dónde está el guardapelo.- le advirtió Rodolphus a la mujer de traje rosa que soltó un quejido de dolor mientras se arrastraba en dirección a una de las paredes más cercanas. Los objetos de oro y plata en el suelo parecían enterarse en su piel a medida que ella se movía sobre ellos.

-Está en Londres, lo dejé en mi otra bóveda. Por favor no me mates...- suplicó la mujer. Para el momento en el que Draco volvió a mirar a Hermione, la castaña había comenzado a avanzar hacía Lestrange. El mortífago escuchó el ruido de los pasos a su espalda y se giró encontrándose con la varita de Hermy en su dirección.

-Granger...es un placer volver a vernos.- comentó el mortífago dejando por olvidada a la otra bruja que se seguía arrastrando lo más lejos que podía. Hermione sintió el temblor que recorrió su espina dorsal, estaba llena de odio hacía el sujeto delante de ella.

-Lamento no decir lo mismo.- comentó la chica sin bajar la guardia, el mortifago fue el primero en atacar sabiendo que la mujer delante de él no le dejaría escapar fácilmente.

Draco aprovechó la pelea entre ellos para moverse entre las estatuas de plata y bronce, pasando desapercibido ante los ojos de Lestrange. El rubio se movía con sigilo: hubiese pasado desapercibido aun cuando el lugar estuviese en silencio. En poco tiempo Malfoy estaba arrodillándose frente a la mujer de cabello corto que le miraba asustada. Él la reconoció: Dolores Umbridge. La mujer era cercana al ministro y en un momento dado había jurado fidelidad a Lord Voldemort.

-¿De qué guardapelo hablaban?- cuestionó el rubio, Dolores le miró con desconfianza reconociéndole con rapidez. La castaña había visto al joven en una ocasión que visitó a Riddle.

-Escuché que habías desertado, pero no creí que trabajarás con la Orden.- se burló Umbridge dejando salir una sonrisa aún en medio de su dolor.

-Habla...- le advirtio Malfoy apuntándola con su varita. Umbridge no era un alma por la cual valiese la pena arriesgar la vida, él hubiese dejado que Rodolphus la asesinara.

-De todas formas me van a asesinar, mejor morir llevándome el secreto.- anunció la mujer, la varita de Draco se presionó contra la mejilla derecha de ella: comenzando a cortar como si de una daga se tratase. Dolores soltó un grito, pero el sonido pasó desapercibido cuando Lestrange lanzó un hechizo que derribó un candelabro; la luz del lugar se hizo tenue.

-No tengo todo el tiempo.- le advirtió Malfoy, la sangre bajando por la mejilla de la mujer castaña, por su barbilla y goteaba hasta marchar el traje rosa.

-Es el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin, no sé porque lo están buscando.- admitió la bruja y Draco se separó de inmediato. Cuando el rubio se giró pudo ver como Rodolphus desarmaba a Granger con un Expeliarmus. La sonrisa del mortífago mayor se había ensanchado mientras estudiaba a la chica como un depredador.

-¿Sabes algo, Granger? Aunque eres una asquerosa sangre sucia me daría el gusto de jugar contigo antes de matarte, pero no tengo tu tiempo...- habló Rodolphus dando un pasó hacia la varita de Granger, colocó su zapato sobre la misma y el peso de su cuerpo rompió la delgada vara. La castaña buscó un escape, pero no tenía donde esconderse.

-¡ _Avada Kedavra_ !- gritó Rodolphus siendo el hechizo interceptado por la voz de Draco que resonó tras el moreno.

-¡ _Cave Inimicum_!- exclamó Malfoy lanzando un hechizo de protección superior a protego sobre Granger. Era la única manera de proteger contra la maldición imperdonable y únicamente tres personas en todo el mundo sabían realizar el hechizo: Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbleodre y Draco Malfoy.

-3-14...- susurró Lestrange girándose al escuchar la voz del mortífago que había visto crecer. Los ojos grises de Draco centellaban llenos de odio, su expresión fría no pasó desapercibida para Hermione, quien habia estado lista para recibir la maldición imperdonable.

-¿Estas preparado para ir a saludar a mi padre, Lestrange?- interrogó Malfoy mientras daba cortos pasos hacia el moreno que dejó salir una sonrisa.

-Estoy listo para ir a verme con tu madre.- respondió Rodolphus con malicia, sus ojos brillaban con burla al ver como el chico delante suyo apretaba la mandíbula.

-¡ _Centas_!- gritó el rubio, rayos color rojo comenzaron a salir de su varita de manera continua, Lestrange se protegió de los primeros, pero el último le golpeó en el pecho lanzándole al suelo.

\- ¡ _Penetro_!- gritó Lestrange desde su posición, un enorme rayo, tan agudo como una espada salió disparado hacia Malfoy. El rubio había formulado un crucio en ese instante quedando incapaz de protegerse del hechizo que le golpeó en el abdomen bajo, cerca de la cadera derecha.

-¡ _Crucio_!- repitió Malfoy ignorando el dolor cerca de su cadera, podía sentir la sangre manchándo su camisa bajo su abrigo.

-¡Maldito!- gritó Rodolphus retorciéndose a causa de la maldición del rubio. Malfoy había perfecionado el hechizo a través de los años, luego de haber soportado el dolor de un crucio sobre su propio cuerpo.

- _Contracturo_ \- murmuró Draco señalando el brazo izquierdo de Lestrange y escuchando como el hueso de su codo se dislocaba. El mortífago exclamó una maldición entre dientes antes de gritar a causa del dolor.

-¡ _Bombarda_!- gritó Lestrange cuando tuvo la oportunidad, Draco se protegió de inmediato.

-¡ _Bombarda Maxima_!- exclamó el mortífago sin darle oportunidad para reaccionar a Malfoy. Una explosión sacudió todo el lugar, la varita de Draco salió volando, pero Lestrange no pareció percatarse. El moreno murmuró la maldición imperdonable en dirección a Dolores Umbridge y salió corriendo del lugar en medio de la profunda nube de humo.

Hermione habia caído al suelo gracias a la explosión que habia sacudido la bóveda, el marco de piedras de la puerta se habia comenzado a caer por un hechizo de Lestrange bloqueando por completo todo forma de escape. El humo parecía escurrirse por los pequeños espacios que habían quedado entre las piedras. Tocándose el lado izquierdo de la frente, donde se había golpeado al caer, Granger se puso de pie buscando entre la neblina el cuerpo de Malfoy. Luego de algunos segundos ella le vió a lo lejos, cerca de donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Umbridge, y se apresuró a acercarse tocandose el golpe en la frente.

-¡Draco! ¿Me escuchas?- preguntó la castaña arrodillándose junto al rubio. Estaba inconsciente, había volado algunos pies hacia atrás luego de la explosión, golpeandose con la pared en el proceso. La castaña revisó el pulso del rubio de forma muggle: era muy debil.

-Malfoy, despierta.- murmuró Hermione antes de ponerse en pie y comenzar a buscar la varita del rubio cerca de donde estaban. No lograba hallarla en medio de la bruma y era imposible formular un Accio: ella aún no controlaba la magia sin varita.

-¡Ginny! ¿Me escuchas?- preguntó Granger activando rápidamente el mecanismo que se hallaba en su oído, se escuchó una interferencia antes de que la voz de su amiga resonase a la distancia.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Hermi? Se cortó de repente la comunicación.- habló Ginebra, la preocupación evidente en su tono, Hermione podría asegurar que escuchó la voz de Ronald a lo lejos.

-Draco está herido, perdí mi varita y no encuentro la de Malfoy. Estamos en el banco, quedamos atrapados en una bóveda. Necesitamos ayuda.- resumió Hermione lo más rápido y claro que pudo.

-Harry y Ron van para allá, tranquila.- habló Ginny, Granger escuchó movimiento a su derecha y olvidó a la pelirroja al ver que Draco comenzaba a moverse.

El rubio parpadeó un poco en medio de la oscuridad de la bóveda, el polvo ya se había extinguido bastante, pero las luces de los candelabros se había apagado a causa de la explosión creando un ambiente frío y tenebroso. Granger se arrodilló delante de él intentando que enfocase su mirada en ella. Malfoy respiró con dificultad y se apoyó de la pared antes de mirar hacia Umbridge. La mujer estaba en el suelo algunos metros lejos de ellos completamente inerte, el rubio podía asegurar que su piel debía estar fría como tempano de hielo.

-¿Estás bien, Granger?- interrogó Draco, Hermione reprimió el deseo de agradecerle a Merlín al escucharle.

-Sí, estoy bien. Pero tú estás herido.- sentenció ella señalando el costado del chico. A través de la gruesa tela del abrigo se podía ver que una mancha de sangre comenzaba a formarse.

-Mi varita. Hay que salir de aquí.- anunció Malfoy intentando levantarse. Hermione se movió para ayudarlo, pero él se rehusó: se apoyó en sus manos y segundos luego estaba sobre la planta de sus pies.

-Draco creo que deberías apoyarte de algo, estás herido...- le recomendó la castaña mirándole con preocupación, el rubio no dió respuesta, pero se apoyó de la pared.

-¿Vas a buscar mi varita o esperamos a que Lestrange regrese?- preguntó el rubio apoyando la cabeza de la pared tras él. Granger miró entre la bruma y la oscuridad: sabía que no encontraría la varita del exmortífago tan rápido.

-Tardaré mucho en hallarla. Avisé a los chicos, están de camino...- habló ella, el rubio dio algunos pasos, completamente renuente a quedarse quieto y esperar a que viniesen a socorrerlos. En el trascurso de sus pasos sintió las repercusiones de los hechizos de Lestrange sobre su cuerpo y se dobló al sentir el pinchazo en su costado.

-Por Merlín, Malfoy. Siéntate.- le indicó la castaña. El rubio no discutió, se dejó caer al suelo mientras se sacaba el abrigo para revisar su herida. La camisa tenía una enorme mancha de sangre en la parte baja de su abdomen.

-¿De dónde conoces a Lestrange?- preguntó Draco intentando desviar la atención de Granger, quien miraba la mancha de sangre horrorizada.

-Él... él fue uno de los mortífagos que me torturaron hace algunos años...cuando nos atraparon a mi y a otros de la Orden.- explicó ella mirando la herida de Draco, el rubio había levantado su camisa para revisar que tan grave era el daño. La herida lucía horrible, como una cortadura de espada y una quemadura al mismo tiempo.

-Accio varita...- susurró Draco, pero nada ocurrió, su magia era muy débil debido a su estado físico.

-¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho?- preguntó Granger intentando distraer al rubio luego de ver su fallido intento de realizar un accio.

-Sí, es el esposo de mi tía. Es un desgraciado.- anunció Malfoy colocando su camisa en su lugar para cubrir la herida del polvo del lugar.

-Para ser un familiar tuyo...- comenzó a decir la castaña, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida.

-No es un familiar mío. Es solo la basura con la cual se casó mi tía. Yo lo mataría si tuviese la oportunidad.- aseguró el rubio, Hermione percibió nuevamente esa mirada cargada de odio.

-¿Hermione escuchas?- interrumpió la voz de Ginny, Hermione activó el mecanismo en su oído para poder responder.

-¿Dónde están? Los estamos esperando.- respondió Granger ante la atenta mirada de Draco.

-Los chicos salieron hace algunos minutos. Harry dice que el tren aún no arranca porque una tormenta de nieve se desató en el centro de Rusia. Tendremos que esperar a que la tormenta mengüe, tomará solo un par de horas.- informó la pelirroja.

-Draco está herido, Ginny. No creo que pueda esperar un par de horas.- sentenció con preocupación la castaña.

-Hermione, no podemos hacer nada más. Esto está fuera de nuestro alcance, no podemos aparecernos dentro del banco, sabes que la protección mágica lo impide.- se excusó la pelirroja con rapidez.

-Avísame si consiguen alguna otra alternativa.- anunció la castaña antes de cortar la comunicación y comenzar a rebuscar en el lugar. Draco seguía sentado en su esquina, con la espalda pegada a la pared y la cabeza hacia atrás. El lugar cada vez se encontraba más frío.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó Hermione luego de casi una hora de búsqueda, la varita de Draco estaba entre un montón de collares de plata y oro que estaban dispersos en en el suelo. La castaña volvió hacia Malfoy, se arrodilló al lado de él al ver que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba completamente sudado. El exmortífago tenía la cara llena de polvo a causa de la explosión y un golpe en la ceja derecha, pero apenas se percibía en la oscuridad.

-Malfoy, despierta.- le llamó Granger. El chico comenzo a toser antes de abrir los ojos lentamente. Hermione bajó la mirada a la camisa llena de sangre, la mancha cada vez lucía más grande.

-Granger, si me matas acelerarás el proceso.- murmuró Malfoy, Hermione quiso creer que estaba jugando, pero la seriedad en su rostro solo daba a entender que no había rastro de broma en sus palabras.

-Tengo la varita, voy abrirnos paso en la puerta. En el salón principal del banco el aire estará más limpio.- le avisó Granger poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la puerta. Luego de varios hechizos consiguió remover las piedras que les impedían la salida y volvió hacia el rubio para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¿Dónde está nuestro refuerzo?- cuestionó Malfoy enojado. Hermione ignoró su tono de voz, porque sabía que él no confiaba en ninguno de sus amigos.

-Se desató una tormenta. Sabes que el clima a veces es cambiante y más aquí... aunque se supone que este mes sea más estable.- explicó Granger mientras ayudaba a Draco a salir de la bóveda. El pasillo todavía estaba cubierto del humo, pero se respiraba aire más limpio.

Caminaron con lentitud hasta salir de allí, afuera estaba vacío a excepción del cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que habían visto al llegar. Las puertas del banco se habían cerrado, seguramente la protección del lugar se había activado luego de que iniciase la tormenta. Hermione miró los alrededores con preocupación, no podía asegurar que Lestrange hubiese abandonado el banco antes de que la tormenta empezase y eso le preocupaba en extremo; con Draco herido sería más difícil combatir al mortífago.

La castaña dejó a Draco bajo la luz del un candelabro que estaba a pocos metros de la puerta. El rubio podía escuchar los vientos de la tormenta afuera, sonrió burlándose de su suerte: moriría en un banco pocos días después de celebrar el año nuevo. Granger le observó en silencio, escaneó el lugar y realizó un hechizo para corroborar que estuviesen solos. No había rastro de otro mago en todo el perímetro así que se permitió respirar más tranquila antes de mover la varita de Malfoy y aparecer su cartera. Agradeció a Merlín que la varita del rubio no le hubiese rechazado al intentar utilizarla.

Malfoy se había acostado en el suelo, estaba caliente, completamente sudado a causa de la fiebre que comenzaba a desatarse en su cuerpo. Hermione podía decir que el mortífago no la estaba pasando muy bien al verle temblar aun cuando en el lugar no hacía tanto frío. Habían algunos candelabros que seguían encendidos por lo cual podrían pasar la tormenta sin problemas. La castaña colocó su cartera en el suelo y rebuscó en ella hasta hallar botiquín de primeros auxilios. "Ventajas de ser muggle" pensó Hermione mientras colocaba lo necesario en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Malfoy al sentir que la chica tocaba su frente.

-Tienes fiebre.- susurró Granger mojando un paño azul con una de las botellas de agua que llevaba en la cartera y colocándolo en la frente de Malfoy.

-Eso no responde la pregunta.- murmuró el rubio abriendo los ojos al sentir el paño húmedo sobre su frente.

-Es una forma muggle de trabajar con la fiebre, estamos varados aquí hasta que la tormenta pare.- explicó la castaña arrodillándose delante del rubio. Malfoy asintió, sus ojos grises siguiendo el movimiento de las manos de Granger, quien levantó la camisa de él para limpiar la herida.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? Es una herida profunda debe trabajarla un medimago.- le advirtió el rubio, él mismo no se hubiese atrevido a realizar un hechizo de sanidad.

-Tranquilo, los muggles trabajan esto de forma diferente. Nada de lo que haga te lastimará más de lo que ya estás lastimado.- le aseguró Granger limpiando lo más cuidadosamente que podía la herida. Aun limpia, la apariencia era bastante desagradable.

-Si se ve como se siente...- murmuró Draco completamente tendido en el suelo, su cabeza apoyada en su abrigo.

-Te voy a colocar algo para que no sangres tanto.- susurró Hermione.

La tormenta seguía azotando fuertemente a las afueras del centro de Rusia mágico. Draco estaba acostado luego de que Hermione termisase de ayudarle a preservar la vida. Una botella de agua vacía estaba a un costado del exmortífago; la castaña le habia dicho que debía mantenerse hidratado hasta que lograsen abandonar el lugar. Granger se hallaba cerca de una pequeña ventana, afuera se veía el viento moviéndose furioso y las calles desiertas: nadie se atrevería a poner un pie afuera con esa tempestad. Sus ojos caramelos cada cierto tiempo evaluaban al chico, que para su sorpresa, se había quedado dormido. Ella solo quería que lograsen sobrevivir, no quería cargar con la muerte de Draco Malfoy sobre sus hombros.

Continuará...

 _Elena_ : jajaja bueno ya ocurrirá el beso. Muy pronto seguramente xD

 _Pauli Jean Malfoy_ : yes creo aue lo mas gracioso de la discurions Neville/Hermione/Ron es que la castaña está completamente al margen de todo xD Revisaré luego el capítulo para corregir errores, gracias por avisarme. Besos!

 _Yaro Alex:_ jejeje habrá un poco de tensión entre Hermi/Theo por el momento xD Neville . al final terminará con alguien le corresponda 3 yess el momento del beso creo que es lo más gracioso de la historia hasta ahora xD jejeje Draco pequeño es un amor 3 Gracias por leer. Besos!

 _rubenchoellocoxd_ : jajaja también amo el theo/luna ellos son simplemente perfectos xD jajaja espero que te siga gustando la historia a medida que avanza. Besos. Gracias por comentar.

 _Nua-Night:_ Que bueno que te guste la historia. Trataré de que los personajes mantengan sus características originales en todo momento y creo que por eso el desarrollo de las relaciones toman un poco de tiempo, pero definitivamente cada historia será especial . Espero te halla gustado la continuación. Besos!

 _alejandra011_ : . Gracias! 3 Que bueno que te guste la historia y gracias por comentar!

Si te gusta la historia no olvides dejar un comentario y seguirla. Besos!


End file.
